Tudo ou Nada!
by Drik Phelton
Summary: A guerra contra Voldemort acabara...E o mundo teve a sua merecida paz. E talvez por isso os heróis poderiam ter um descanso justo... A morte!Mas o que acontece quando o tempo passa? E não há mais necessidade de heróis e vilões serem rotulados... U/A
1. Chapter 1

**_E quanto ao homem..._**

**_Pedem que o povo lembre-se da idéia e não do homem, porque o homem pode falhar ser morto e esquecido, mas a idéia quatrocentos anos depois ainda pode mudar o mundo._**

**_Eu vi pessoas matarem e defendê-la... Mas não se pode beijar idéias, tocá-la, abraçá-la... Idéias não sentem dor!_**

**_ (Trecho do filme V de Vingança)_**

O que se passa pela cabeça de uma pessoa nos minutos que antecedem a morte? Eu não gostaria de pensar nisso agora, mas sei que é inevitável.

Parece que foi ontem que eu abri o diário secreto de Tom Ridle. Tudo apenas me parece. Ma apetece achar que é melhor tudo ser assim. Como algo distante da realidade que eu sei que vivi.

Porque eu vi cada membro da minha família morrer. E eu vi meus amigos se deteriorarem. E tudo isso por um ideal. Um ideal que achávamos justo. Mas será que valeu o preço?

A guerra contra Voldemort finalmente chegara ao fim. E todos lutamos por um mundo melhor. Lutamos por amor. E conseguimos. Mesmo que com o sacrifício de nossas vidas.

A ameaça tinha sido exterminada, mas levou consigo o "meu" Harry, o meu Rony, e todos os meus outros queridos.

E eu que cresci sempre rodeada de gente me vi sozinha na hora de morrer. Irônico, não?

Eu estava muito machucada. Um ferimento enorme na região do meu abdome me fazia ter certeza de que eu já havia perdido muito sangue. E a ausência de qualquer tipo de dor indicava que a morte não demoraria. Sorri.

Eu lutei bravamente. Eu fiz a minha parte. Como uma boa grifinória. Eu honrei a minha casa. Eu vivi um amor. E agora não havia mais espaço nesse mundo para mim.

Levantei-me da poça de sangue em que eu estava deitada. O campo de batalha estava silencioso. A neblina cobria o local. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o amanhecer. E tudo o que eu desejava era não morrer só. Andei com certa dificuldade entre os corpos caídos. Vez ou outra eu reconhecia alguns rostos: Luna, Mione, Collin, Blaise Zabine, Mamãe...

Desesperei-me por algum tempo, não havia ninguém de pé. Apurei meus ouvidos, tentando me convencer de que alguém estava vivo.

Mas alguns passos e a encontrei soluçando sobre um corpo.

Era Pansy. Pansy Parkinson

Ela estava deitada sobre alguém que eu deduzi ser Draco Malfoy pelos cabelos louros um tanto melados de sangue. Toquei-a pra ver se notava minha presença. E ela me pediu:

- Mate-me, por favor! Por que demora tanto?

E eu cai ao seu lado, deitada entre os corpos mesmo. Eu sabia que ela se referia à morte. Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa. Mas respondi:

- Porque era hora de nos conhecer. - Era piegas, eu sei. E olhe que eu nunca acreditei nessa coisa de Destino... Mas foi apenas o que a minha mente debilitada poderia responder.

Nós estávamos em lados opostos na guerra e eu nunca tinha trocado mais do que três palavras com ela. E agora, eu estava impondo minha presença a ela porque eu não queria morrer só.

Acho que ela se surpreendeu com a minha resposta. Pois saiu de cima do Malfoy e se aconchegou perto de mim. Nesse momento eu percebi o quanto ela estava machucada também.

- Por um momento eu me alegrei pensando que você ia me matar. – Ela comentou olhando para o céu.

- Eu desejo a morte tanto quanto você. Mas creio que ela não vai demorar.

Não sei quanto tempo o silêncio reinou até que ela declarou.

- Sempre tive inveja de você.

- Por que? – Apesar da surpresa limitei-me a perguntar.

- Pela forma como "Ele" te olhava. Eu queria que Draco me amasse a esse ponto.

- Nós fomos felizes, Harry era muito especial. Mas acho que o Malfoy deve ter te amado de algum modo.

- Do nosso modo. – Ela riu amarga. – Eu só queria que fosse pra sempre.

- Eu também. Mas agora nada mais faz sentido. – A minha vista estava começando a ficar turva e eu sentia que não tinha mais controle sobre o meu corpo.

- Iguais se reconhecem. - Ela disparou. – Espero que possamos nos encontrar outra vez, Virgínia. Você acredita em outras vidas?

Eu estava fraca demais para responder alguma coisa coerente. De repente eu sinto-a apertar minha mão.

- Eu acho que é a hora. - Deu pra perceber o tom de emoção em sua voz. Ela apertou a minha mão e eu não pude evitar sorrir da forma como o destino era irônico: " Inimigas deitadas lado a lado conversando como se já conhecessem há tempos..."

- Iguais se reconhecem. E nós nos reconhecemos na dor. Quem sabe um dia nos reconhecemos no amor? - Ela riu do próprio comentário e depois mais uma vez o silêncio.

E eu fechei meus olhos lembrando daquelas palavras: _I_g_uais se reconhecem_! E eu sabia que ia encontrá-la de novo... Só esperava que a situação fosse diferente.

Pra mim sempre foi assim: Era tudo ou nada! Eu tive tudo enquanto vivi - amor, família, amigos, felicidade -, e tudo me foi tirado em um único dia... O que me restou?

O Nada.

E tudo escureceu.

N/karol: e ai moçada? O que me dizem desse cap? Eu sou fã de Harry Potter desde criança, mas esse é a primeira fic que eu escrevo que tem mais de um cap spokposkspokspoksposk! Deixem comentários e digam o que pensam... Bjos!

N/ Drik: e ai queridas? Quanto tempo sem aparecer com uma fic? (Ju se esconde atrás do teclado)Espero que gostem! E pra deixar um pouco mais claro: Os personagens vão aparecer anos depois em uma outra realidade. E por conscidência terão os mesmos nomes.

Bjoessssssssssssssssss


	2. Custe o que custar?

Oi pessoas lindas do nosso coração  
Sabemos que sumimos há um tempo. Mas foi por uma boa causa.  
Estávamos estudando mt. Sim, (drik e eu) cursamos engenharia.  
Só que a Dri faz civil e eu eletrica.  
Então às vezes, a gente fica meio sem tempo.  
Mais explicações no final do cap.

Cap 1: Secretária minha não pode se demitir.

Banho quente. Uísque. Mulher.

Draco Malfoy suspirou ao pensar nos três primeiros itens de sua lista de prioridades.

Após duas horas caminhando sob a chuva e sobre o barro do terreno em construção, meia hora trocando o pneu furado de seu carro, e quase uma hora viajando por aquela estrada, Draco chegara à conclusão de que o banho quente viria em primeiro lugar.

A calça jeans e as botas estavam cobertas de lama seca, e o pó fino de concreto impregnara em seus cabelos louros e aristocráticos, a marca registrada da família Malfoy.

Somente um longo gole de uísque poderia aliviar a garganta ressecada de poeira.

Ele já podia se ver sentado no banco do Bar de seu irmão Blaise, diante de um copo de uísque, assistindo ao jogo na televisão instalada sobre o balcão.

Na verdade, podia deixar o item "mulher" para o dia seguinte, refletiu, enquanto subia a escada que levava a seu escritório. Virginia, sua secretária, estava determinada a encontrá-lo.

Ela havia enviado três mensagens pelo _bip _naquela manhã enquanto Draco se encontrava no terreno, e ele não pudera contatá-la, pois se esquecera de carregar a bateria de seu celular.

Aquilo, no entanto não era motivo para preocupação. Virginia Weasley era capaz de resolver qualquer emergência. Por trás dos cabelos ruivos, sempre presos no alto da cabeça, dos óculos de grau e dos trajes sóbrios, havia a mais organizada e competente secretária do mundo.

Durante um ano inteiro de trabalho, ela nunca se atrasara, tampouco mostrara mau humor ou perturbações emocionais.

Era cordial com os clientes e, sobretudo, jamais atormentara Draco dissertando aspectos de sua vida pessoal.

Ele nem sequer sabia se ela tinha uma vida pessoal. A maioria das pessoas a consideraria insípida, mas por que se importar? Virginia Weasley era perfeita no trabalho, e nada mais importava.

Olhou o relógio ao entrar no escritório. Eram quatro horas da tarde. Haveria tempo para resolver o problema de Virginia, passar no apartamento para um banho e, enfim, ir ao Bar de Blaise.

Talvez ligasse para Astoria Greengrass a fim de convidá-la para sair. Nos últimos tempos não tivera muita disponibilidade para encontros amorosos. Contudo, ele e Astoria se encontravam de vez em quando. Ela era sexy, divertida e não pensava em alianças de casamento**.**

Aos trinta anos de idade, Draco já devia pensar em estabelecer uma família, mas ainda não estava pronto para assumir compromisso tão duradouro.

Talvez em um ano ou dois. Ou três. Cinco, dez anos.

Sempre imaginara que Daniel, o irmão mais velho, deveria ser o primeiro a mergulhar nas águas profundas do matrimônio, mas nenhum dos irmãos Malfoy parecia inclinado a correr o risco.

Por enquanto, a única mulher constante na vida de Draco era sua secretária. A confiável, fiel e valiosa Virginia Weasley, que trabalhava na Construtora Malfoy havia um ano.

A construtora Malfoy fora erguida com o esforço dos três irmãos mais velhos: Daniel, Draco e Jack. É claro, que tiveram a colaboração do pai, Lucius. Mas sabiam que a mãe, Narcisa, nunca aprovaria que pedissem dinheiro a ele. Os pais estavam separados a mais de vinte anos e mesmo assim a relação entre eles ainda não era amigável.

Daniel era formado em Engenharia Civil e era o encarregado das restaurações e reformas, portanto, raramente aparecia no escritório.

Jack era engenheiro de Segurança no Trabalho e se ocupava dos operários e usava seu _trailer _como base de operações.

A Draco restava à administração do escritório principal, o qual ele conhecia muito pouco, tendo em vista a eficiência de sua secretária. Ele era formado em arquitetura.

Desde o início da construtora, cerca de cinco anos atrás, eles haviam empregado inúmeras secretárias. Porém, quando Virginia foi contratada, os irmãos Malfoy viram-se diante de uma jóia rara. Ela era um sonho que se tornara realidade.

Ao entrar no escritório, ele piscou algumas vezes e voltou a olhar a placa fixada na porta.

Construtora Malfoy.

Estava no local certo.

Mas não com a mulher certa.

Uma morena pequena, vestindo uma blusa muito justa que realçava os seios fartos, sentava-se à frente da escrivaninha de Virginia. Ela tagarelava ao telefone e, quando o viu, ergueu a mão de unhas longas, esmaltadas em vermelho, pedindo-lhe que esperasse.

_O que estava acontecendo? Aquela mulher não era o único engano_, Draco deduziu.

A sala da recepção parecia um verdadeiro caos, a correspondência achava-se espalhada sobre a mesa e as gavetas do arquivo encontravam-se escancaradas.

Havia um barbante amarrado à maçaneta da porta de sua sala ligando à maçaneta da sala de Daniel. Papéis e projetos foram pendurados no barbante, como se fosse um varal de roupas. Além de tudo isso, ele sentiu um forte odor de queimado pairando no ar.

— Eu disse a Hermione que Vitor Krum era um cretino — a morena dizia ao telefone. — Ela me ouviu? Claro que não. Agora está chorando como uma criança, pobre coitada.

A morena olhou para Draco novamente. Ele fez menção de se aproximar, e tropeçou em um pacote que estava jogado no chão. Blasfemou impropérios, chamando a atenção da morena.

— Preciso desligar, Ron. Ligo mais tarde. — Ela soltou o aparelho e sorriu. — Posso ajudá-lo?

— Quem é você?

— Primeiro preciso saber quem é você?

— Draco Malfoy.

A mulher cerrou os olhos, pensativa.

— Oh, Malfoy. Deve ser o irmão de Daniel e Jack. Eles são donos da empresa.

— Nós três somos donos da empresa — Draco informou.— E seu nome é?

— Francine. A agência de empregos me mandou.

— Onde está Virginia? Ficou doente?

— Virginia? — A morena franziu a testa. — Oh, refere-se à mulher que trabalhava aqui.

— Não. Refiro-me à mulher que _trabalha _aqui. Ruiva, óculos de grau, mais ou menos um metro e sessenta. Virginia Weasley.

— Certo. Bem, pediu demissão — Francine anunciou. — Estou no lugar dela.

_Demissão? Impossível. Ela não pediria demissão._

— O que aconteceu por aqui? — Draco indagou, indicando a desordem da sala.

— Ora, é meu primeiro dia de trabalho — Francine retrucou — Preciso aprender a manusear o sistema de arquivo. É muito confuso.

_O alfabeto era confuso_? Draco sentiu que seu cérebro ia estourar de nervoso.

— E quanto a isso? — Apontou o varal improvisado.

— Oh, Deus. Daniel ficou mortificado por causa disso.

— Daniel?

— Já disse que sim.

— O engenheiro civil? Meu irmão?

_Por que aquele panaca não me ligou pra me informar essa confusão?Draco pensou._

— Ele mesmo. Eu o ajudava a enrolar os projetos e, sem querer, ele derrubou café nos papéis.

Draco cerrou os dentes. Ante o decote escandaloso de Francine seria de se esperar.

Tão logo notou a tela do computador piscando _Erro Fatal _e _Arquivo Excluído, _Draco achou que ele teria um enfarte.

Como aquilo pudera ocorrer em apenas um dia? Ele falara com Virginia na tarde anterior. Tudo estava bem, aliás, perfeito. Como ela pudera abandoná-lo? Sem um aviso ou bilhete? Virginia não faria isso!

— Meus irmãos sabem da dispensa da srta. Weasley? — Draco perguntou à futura ex-secretária.

— Eles não estiveram no escritório hoje, a não ser Daniel. Ele parecia não estar muito preocupado, disse que o administrativo era competência de Draco, que é o senhor. – A secretária sorriu carismática. – Mas a srta. Weasley me disse que Daniel praticamente não vem ao escritório, pois trabalha em casa, e Jack vem de vez em quando. Posso lhe servir uma xícara de café, sr. Malfoy?

Ele olhou a máquina de café sobre o balcão atrás de Francine e descobriu então a origem do odor de queimado. Ficou ainda mais exausto. E levou a mãos a cabeça, pensando no que fazer.

— A srta. Weasley comentou a razão pela qual resolveu ir embora ou para onde iria?

A pergunta pareceu um enigma a Francine.

— Não que eu me lembre.

_Como assim?_ Draco travou os dentes com tamanha força que pôde escutá-los ranger.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou, impaciente.

Quando Francine estreitou os olhos em um gesto reflexivo, ele reparou no excesso de maquiagem rebuscado nas pálpebras.

— Não, ela não disse nada. Ah! — Francine exclamou. — Creio que a srta. Weasley deixou uma carta sobre sua mesa, sr. Malfoy.

Francine continuava a resmungar quando Draco entrou em sua sala, pegou o envelope sobre a escrivaninha e abriu-o.

_Caro sr. Malfoy,_

_Lamento informar-lhe minha súbita necessidade de abrir mão do cargo de secretária na Construtora Malfoy. Peça desculpas por não tê-lo avisado com antecedência. Imagino que tal atitude seja imperdoável e espero que Francine cumpra as obrigações da melhor forma possível._

_Obrigada por me empregar durante o último ano. Gostei muito de trabalhar para o senhor._

_Sinceramente,_

_Virginia Weasley_

O loiro analisou a carta. Havia sido datilografada e assinada.

O que significava aquela carta? _Gostei muito de trabalhar para o senhor… _e adeus! Sem motivo ou explicação?

Amassou o papel e atirou-o no cesto de lixo. Precisava encontrá-la para esclarecer aquela atitude repentina. Pagaria o dobro, o triplo do salário, se era isso que ela desejava.

Ela poderia ter mais tempo de folga… não muito, claro. Plano de saúde, cesta básica e um carro à disposição. Qualquer coisa, menos a demissão.

Iria até a casa dela, decidiu. Esqueceria o banho, o uísque, tudo. Tratava-se de uma emergência. Sem Virginia, ele estaria perdido, e não poderia se dedicar a arquitetura. Precipitou-se à porta, porém se deteve.

_Onde ela morava_?

Fazia um ano que Virginia trabalhava na empresa, e ele não tinha a menor idéia de seu endereço. Casa ou apartamento? Podia até viver em um hotel. Ou com a família.

_Virginia tinha família?_ Ele não sabia ao certo. Como a contratara sem obter informações semelhantes?

Resolveu vasculhar a agenda de endereços. Devia haver uma pista em algum lugar. Ele a encontraria e quando o fizesse…

O telefone tocou. No mesmo instante pegou o aparelho antes que a nova secretária atendesse a chamada.

— O que é? — esbravejou.

— Que maneira agradável de atender ao telefone — Blaise, seu irmão, retrucou do outro lado da linha.

— Estou no meio de uma crise, Blás. O que quer?

— Essa crise tem algo a ver com sua secretária? – Blaise soltou uma risada malvada. Sabia que todos os seus irmãos dependiam da moça. Principalmente Draco.

— O que sabe sobre minha secretária? — Draco apertou o fone.

— Não muito. Exceto que ela está no meu bar e parece determinada a se embebedar. Pensei que…

Draco desligou o telefone e correu porta afora, ignorando a expressão assustada de Francine ao passar por ela. Virginia se embebedando? Era inacreditável.

_Ela não bebia. Ou bebia?_ Mais um aspecto da vida de sua secretária que ele desconhecia.

Mas logo iria conhecer. Tencionava descobrir tudo acerca da srta. Virginia Weasley. Em seguida, ele a traria de volta à empresa, de onde ela nunca deveria ter saído.

Custe o que custar.

Gina nunca estivera Bar do Nobre, tampouco no hotel que recebia o mesmo título. No último ano ela passara diante do estabelecimento todos os dias a caminho de casa, mas jamais entrara, nem pensara nessa possibilidade.

Até aquela tarde.

O local refletia um típico bar inglês: as paredes de madeira estavam cobertas de gravuras das maravilhosas paisagens da Inglaterra e cartazes publicitários de bebidas escocesas, a lareira fora construída com pedras.

Não fosse a televisão sobre o balcão do bar e pelas baladas de Amy Winehouse, a ruiva se sentiria em um dos _pubs _ingleses, descritos por Shakespeare.

Como se ainda fosse cedo, haviam poucas pessoas no bar. Um casal partilhava uma garrafa de vinho, e três homens sentados no balcão tomavam cerveja e comiam petiscos.

Se bem que ainda era de manhã, provavelmente nem dez da manhã. Realmente era cedo para começar a beber.

_- Mas se for para voltar para a antiga rotina é bom voltar a ter velhos hábitos_... Ela pensou

Ninguém parecia notá-la. Um fato nada incomum. Ninguém jamais reparava em Virginia Weasley.

E era exatamente isso que ela queria.

Respirando fundo, ela endireitou os ombros, tomou um gole da bebida que a garçonete lhe servira… E engasgou.

Deus do céu! Parecia ter engolido uma labareda. Pegou um guardanapo de papel e enxugou os lábios. Há mais de dois anos que não botava uma gotinha sequer de álcool na boca.

_Luna, sempre fora bem mais resistente para o álcool_. Lembrou-se de repente.

Ela, por outro lado, nunca podia exagerar, senão sempre saia carregada. Por um misero segundo sentiu saudade da família. Não tinha mais os pais, mas tinha as tias e a prima que sempre a trataram bem e que a acolheram no momento mais difícil de sua vida.

Conseguira chegar à idade de vinte e seis sem saber o que era um porre de verdade. Luna sempre fora como uma irmã e nunca deixara que abusasse demais.

Havia pedido o coquetel mais inofensivo do cardápio, e agora se dava conta de que deveria ter perguntado à garçonete de que consistia a composição daquele líquido abominável.

A bebida queimava-lhe o corpo, desde a garganta ao estômago e prosseguia até os dedos dos pés. Devia ter pedido uma taça de vinho. Não por gostar, mas porque sabia que o vinho não a faria engasgar.

_Oh, e daí_?, Perguntou-se, erguendo o copo e tomando um gole mais longo. Não estava bebendo por prazer. Bebia pelo efeito.

Após mais alguns copos, ela concluiu que o efeito era satisfatório. Sentia-se leve e um tanto zonza, sintomas que a faziam rir das pequenas coisas. Como as orelhas enormes dos homens no bar ou o macaco tocando piano na tela da televisão. Aquela cena era hilariante.

Ingeriu outro copo num só gole e arrepiou-se ao sentir a bebida percorrer-lhe a garganta.

Talvez, antes de a noite acabar, ela encontrasse algum ponto positivo em haver abandonado o trabalho.

Passara a noite anterior preocupada com a mulher que a agência de empregos enviara para substituí-la.

Francine não usava roupas adequadas nem possuía treinamento apropriado, porém ela era a única de que a agência dispunha, e Gina se viu forçada a contratá-la.

Com a repentina chegada de tia Muriel e tia Ariel não havia possibilidade de ela continuar na Construtora Malfoy.

_Como conseguiria encarar o sr. Malfoy quando ele descobrisse sua mentira?_

Seria humilhante demais.

Por isso ela pedira demissão. Sentia-se péssima por deixá-lo sem uma notificação mais oficial, mas não tivera escolha. Se Francine não servisse ao cargo, ele arranjaria outra. Aliás, certamente o faria.

As lágrimas começaram a surgir. Ela não queria pensar no sr. Draco Malfoy. Afinal, encontrava-se em um local público e não pretendia armar um espetáculo. Beberia sozinha no bar e esqueceria o patrão, o trabalho e as tias que chegariam à cidade.

— Oh, que grande confusão… — murmurou consigo.

Com um suspiro resignado, investiu novamente na bebida. Ficou surpresa ao perceber que o líquido não era tão ruim quanto antes. Na verdade, o sabor lhe pareceu agradável. Um pouco doce e, ao mesmo tempo, ácido.

Gostou da sensação. Então abriu o primeiro botão da blusa que usava sob o casaco, subitamente sentindo-se acalorada.

Nas horas seguintes estava determinada a não pensar no caos que transformara sua vida.

Haveria tempo para refletir. Ou melhor, ela abriu o segundo botão, haveria o resto da vida para refletir.

De repente, uma das canções de Madonnacomeçou a tocar. E Virginia lembrou-se da época em que ela, Luna e Collin formavam o trio de dançarinos mais promissores da Broadway.

Gina sorriu e acompanhou a música que conhecia tão bem.

Em pensamento, ela viajou aos EUA e acompanhava o ritmo sincronizado dos passos de seus parceiros, enquanto suas tias ajudavam na construção da coreografia do Musical. Lembrou-se das cenas mais intimas com seu amigo, Collin.

Contudo, o homem em sua fantasia não era o seu amigo, e sim Draco Malfoy.

— Posso me sentar com você?

A ruiva teve um sobressalto, prendeu a respiração e olhou para cima.

— _Oh, Deus!_

O coração disparou ao divisar os olhos cinzas fixos nela e os lábios que formavam uma linha fina. Ele parecia muito sério.

Sombrio, na verdade. Por alguma estranha razão, ela o achou cômico.

No entanto, em vez de rir, ela se recompôs, endireitou os óculos e assentiu.

Draco sentou-se diante dela. Ele parecia ter atravessado um deserto de lama. Gina perguntou-se por que aquele odor másculo tanto a atraia, e por que achava encantador o pó cinzento que lhe cobria os cabelos e as roupas.

_Impetuoso. _Foi à palavra que lhe veio à mente.

E _viril. _Normalmente a presença de Draco Malfoy a intimidava. O corpo musculoso chamava a atenção das pessoas, principalmente das mulheres.

Sem dúvida, ele devia possuir uma anatomia invejável.

Era também charmoso e dono de um sorriso devastador. Contudo, não estava sorrindo. E ela sabia o motivo. Draco apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa de madeira e inclinou-se. _Tinha dedos longos e maravilhosos_, ela pensou, fitando-os. As mãos, cujas unhas tinham sido aparadas bem rentes aos dedos, eram largas e no polegar havia uma cicatriz.

Virginia percebeu o súbito desejo de cobrir aquelas mãos com as dela para sentir-lhe a aspereza, ou seria maciez, da pele.

Quando ergueu o rosto e o encarou, a intensidade dos olhos cinzas pareceu sugar-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter sido observada com tamanho interesse, muito menos de vê-lo _olhar _para ela da maneira como o fazia naquele instante.

Pela primeira vez, ela não se sentiu invisível e não tinha certeza se apreciava a sensação.

— Sr. Malfoy …

— Recuso-me a aceitar sua demissão.

Aquela voz profunda e familiar nunca soara tão firme. "_Ele gosta de mim_", Gina pensou, surpresa. Logo se corrigiu. "_Como funcionária da empresa, claro_".

— Perdoe-me por sair às pressas, mas estou certa de que Francine poderá resolver os problemas da construtora. Ela é muito…

— Eu disse — ele baixou o tom de voz — que me recuso a aceitar seu pedido de demissão. Francine não serve. Eu a quero, Virginia.

As palavras a comoveram, e ela corou. _Eu a quero, Virginia. _Sentiu-se sugada por ele, e logo se repreendeu em silêncio, "_Como secretária, sua tola_".

Ajeitou-se na cadeira e tomou mais um longo gole da bebida, sem saber o que responder. O líquido não queimou a garganta; era, de fato, delicioso. Então notou que o copo estava quase vazio e não gostou.

— Posso lhe pagar um drinque, sr. Malfoy? — Gina jamais oferecera uma bebida a um homem, nos EUA ela sempre ganhava. A vida da ruiva mudara completamente depois que deixara a casa das Tias.

O patrão franziu a testa e fitou o copo diante dela.

— O que está bebendo?

— Chá gelado. – Ela mentiu descaradamente.

— Chá gelado? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, desconfiando totalmente dela. Encarou-a por alguns segundos, tentando descobrir o que mais aquela mulher escondia

— Cosmopolitan — ela se corrigiu e voltou a beber. – Só me lembro desse. Depois não me lembro se pedi outros.

— Você também está bebendo Long Island. – Ele afirmou olhando para o copo dela. Espero que você saiba que ai tem vodka, gin, tequila (ui!) e rum.

— Isso mesmo. – Ela apenas confirmou. - O senhor quer um?

— Já havia tomado esse tipo de drinque? — ele indagou cauteloso.

— Claro que não, seu tolo. — Gina levou as mãos aos lábios. — Desculpe-me, sr. Malfoy. Só o cosmopolitan. Esse "Chá gelado" é a primeira vez.

— Por que não me chama de Draco? — Ele suspirou e acenou para o homem atrás do bar.

Era um homem de aparência familiar, Gina pensou e ajeitou os óculos para que pudesse enxergar melhor.

— Conhece aquele homem?

— É meu irmão Blaise — Draco respondeu. — É proprietário do bar e do hotel.

Blaise Malfoy. Gina quase desfaleceu. Ele estivera no escritório diversas vezes no último ano.

Sempre envolvido com os próprios problemas. Blaise era o irmão que não seguira o ramo de construções.

Droga, esquecera esse detalhe importante: Blaise era dono do Bar do Nobre. Por isso o sr. Malfoy conseguiu encontrá-la.

— Sr. Malfoy, eu…

— Draco — ele a lembrou.

— Draco. — Ela nunca o chamara pelo nome de batismo. — Sinto ter deixado o emprego tão depressa. Não tive outra escolha.

A garçonete trouxe um copo de uísque duplo e uma xícara de café. Draco empurrou o café até Gina.

Ela não queria café. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, não sentia mais o aperto no peito, estava calma e relaxada.

E quente. Sentia-se ferver. Abriu outro botão e, ignorando o café, tomou mais um gole do coquetel gelado. Como ainda se sentisse acalorada, retirou o casaco.

O copo de uísque estava chegando à boca de Draco quando Gina sacudiu a blusa branca. Draco provou da bebida e fitou-a, espantado.

— Você me deve uma explicação, Virginia. Não pode me deixar sem uma razão objetiva. Encontrou outro trabalho?

— Não.

— Quer um aumento de salário? Ela ergueu o queixo, insultada.

— Claro que não. Se quisesse aumento, teria pedido.

— Então por que se demitiu?

— Não posso contar. E pessoal.

— Está doente?

Ela meneou a cabeça em negativa.

— Grávida?

— Deus, não! — Ela arregalou os olhos. Draco refletiu por alguns segundos.

— Está noiva.

Atônita, ela baixou o rosto e tomou outro gole.

— É isso? — Draco aproximou-se. — Está noiva?

O coração de Gina voltou a disparar. Queria negar, alegar que estar noiva era ridículo, mas mesmo com o alto teor alcoólico nas veias ela não conseguiria mentir.

— Mais ou menos — murmurou, sentindo-se corar.

— Mais ou menos? — ele repetiu. — Quem?

— Como?

— Quem é ele? Londres não é uma cidade "tão" grande. Talvez eu o conheça.

A irrealidade da situação em que se encontrava pegou-a de surpresa. Ela cobriu os lábios e começou a rir. Draco encarava-a, incrédulo.

— Qual é a graça?

— Você — ela respondeu, entre risos.

— Sou engraçado?

— Não. — Gina respirou fundo. — Você é meu noivo.

Fim do Cap 1

Está ai o 1° cap galera. Espero que gostem!

N/k: desculpem-me pela demora no cap. A culpa foi minha. A Dri já tem até o cap 2, mas eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar. Como a maioria de vcs já sabem meu namorado morreu recentemente e eu entrei em parafuso. E concentração eu mal estava tendo na faculdade. Desculpem-me pelo abandono. Mas prometo que vou me esforçar para atualizar as minhas fics. Bjos e me digam o que acharam do cap

N/d: Oi people... Sei que a gente demorou um tanto pra postar, mas por favor, tentem entender a situação da Karol. Eu já tenho o segundo cap pronto. Então deixem comentários que ele sai em breve.

Um bjo super, mega, ultra especial para as meninas que comentaram no prólogo:

brunaluiza;  
CarolineMalfoy;

**Lary Potter**: valeu mesmo pelo comentário, fez a gente ganhar o dia :) Demoramos pra atualizar mas finalmente está ai o cap. Espero que você goste e nos diga o que achou. Bjos.

**Schaala****: **Ebah, estamos contentes demais por você ter visto tudo isso na nossa fic. A Pansy vai ser legal mesmo, e com certeza aparece no próximo capitulo. Inclusive a parte dela promete muitas emoções. Bjosssssss e nos diga o que achou do cap!

E um bjo pra todos que leem...  
Galera, façam essas duas autoras felizes e comentem!


	3. Ressaca! Ressaca! Ódio ou amor!

Antes de tudo queremos retificar um trecho do cap passado: Quando a Gina está no bar, à gente disse que era de manhã. Que era cedo e tals, mas na verdade já é à tarde. Por volta de umas quatro horas.

Capitulo dedicado a Gaabii que ajudou com as falas do cap! E que tem tido uma paciência enorme.

* * *

**Cap 2: Ressaca! Ressaca! Amor ou ódio?**

Harry Potter virou-se desconfortavelmente em sua enorme cama de casal e sentiu algo quente e extremamente macio sob sua mão.

_Um corpo de mulher!_

Ainda meio adormecido, saboreou as reminiscências encantadoras do sonho erótico, deslizou a mão na pele sedosa, pousando-a sobre seios firmes e macios. Aquele sonho erótico era muito real, e Harry sentiu a reação imediata de seu corpo.

Sem nenhum aviso, uma súbita dor tomou conta de seu cérebro, distorcendo o sonho e a ilusão com uma mulher morena de olhos castanhos. Harry lutou para sair das profundezas do sonho e vir para a realidade, e lentamente abriu os olhos.

Estava em seu próprio quarto. O sol brilhava por uma fresta nas conhecidas cortinas escuras.

_Graças a Deus_, pensou.

Fechando os olhos, experimentou um momento de alívio.

Esforçou-se para encher os pulmões de ar. A cabeça doía, e sentia o estômago pesado. Por fim, forçando-se a abrir novamente os olhos, olhou diretamente para o adorável rosto de Pansy Malfoy.

_Inferno_! Praguejou baixinho.

Afastando a mão do seio dela, Harry sentou-se na cama. O movimento repentino fez com que ela se mexesse. Pansy abriu os olhos, lentamente a princípio, mas logo os arregalou ao vê-lo.

Ele a observou poucos instantes antes de um grito estridente ecoar pelo quarto e fazer piorar a dor de cabeça.

Harry acreditava que aquele grito poderia ser ouvido em todo o prédio em que se encontravam, e se duvidar toda a Inglaterra havia escutado. Ele tapou os ouvidos com as mãos e pediu:

— Pare com isso! — Fitou-a, sua mente começando a registrar a ressaca e a forte dor de cabeça que a acompanhava.

— Não se aproxime de mim! — Pansy recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, puxou o lençol até o pescoço, cobrindo o máximo possível de seu corpo nu e quase o retirando totalmente de cima de Harry.

O homem agarrou o lençol pouco antes de expor sua total nudez.

— Se gritar assim novamente, acredite-me, minha cabeça irá estourar — afirmou os dentes cerrados, procurando controlar a dor.

Ela o olhou surpresa como se fosse um extraterrestre e ficou corada no mesmo instante.

— O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, procurando respirar.

— O que você acha? Brincando de casinha com você. — Respondeu seco, mas completou. — Estou tentando fazer minha cabeça parar de girar.

Ele fitou-a com cuidado, a expressão contida enquanto fazia força para manter os olhos abertos.

Respirar de repente parecia-lhe tão difícil quanto acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

A menina que não via a mais de dez anos, a magricela irmã mais nova da família Malfoy.

A única Malfoy fêmea. Engoliu em seco.

Quando Daniel, Draco, Jack e Blaise descobrissem... Ele seria um homem morto, com certeza!

Mas a vida era mesmo injusta: se a memória não lhe falhasse, a última vez que viu Pansy ela era uma menina loura e tímida e não uma bela jovem.

Que por sinal estava _nua! Em sua cama!_

Os cabelos agora castanhos estavam desalinhados e emolduravam o rosto adorável. Sem maquiagem, a pele resplandecia.

O olhar dele desceu devagar, passou pelo contorno do pescoço, detendo-se por um instante nos seios fartos, escondidos sob o lençol branco. O olhar de Harry demorou-se ali tempo suficiente para imaginar como seria encostar os lábios naqueles seios, e então, ele desviou o olhar para o rosto dela.

— Creio que a pergunta mais apropriada seria: alguma idéia de como você veio parar aqui? — Inclinou-se para frente e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, gemendo em agonia.

O que teria acontecido na noite anterior? Ele tentava encontrar algum sentido no maravilhoso sonho que se tornara pesadelo.

Havia dormido com a irmã de seus melhores amigos! Devia ter perdido a cabeça e, com certeza, também perderia a vida por causa daquilo.

Ele tentou lembrar-se da noite anterior, algumas cenas o atormentavam. Ele realmente não se lembrava de ter bebido demais na festa de boas-vindas que os irmãos Malfoy fizeram para receber a irmã caçula do clã – que há muito tempo se mudara para os EUA, mas que agora por algum motivo estava de volta - havia tomado apenas algumas cervejas.

Quando foi a última vez que bebi tanto a ponto de perder o autocontrole? Perguntou-se.

No entanto, não era necessário muito álcool para confundir os sentidos de uma pessoa, ou para tirar proveito da perda de inibição de uma mulher bonita.

Ele imaginou quanto desejara Pansy para permitir que aquilo acontecesse. Teria seu subconsciente ignorado deliberadamente os avisos de que ela era uma mulher proibida?

— Sua cama? — gemeu. Pansy fechou os olhos e devagar voltou a abri-los, esperando que aquele fosse apenas um terrível pesadelo.

Olhando ao redor pelo enorme quarto, viu a cômoda e mais a frente um bar repleto das mais variadas bebidas, era um quarto tipicamente masculino, mais adiante notou a TV enorme perto da porta e uma mesa de sinuca perto da porta do banheiro.

Apesar de nunca ter entrado no quarto de Harry, ela conhecia aquela casa com a palma de sua mão, afinal Harry Potter era o único afilhado de seu pai, Sirius Black.

— Oh, não! Oh, por favor, diga-me que isso não está acontecendo. Uma forte dor surgiu em sua cabeça, e ela colocou a mão na testa. O que havia acontecido na noite anterior? Ela tentou se lembrar, mas sentia dificuldade em pensar. Seu corpo doía até quando respirava.

Ela tinha a sensação de que iria morrer, e Deus sabia que seria bem merecido. Sentiu o estômago enjoado. Incapaz de olhar para Harry, manteve o rosto virado.

Harry Potter! Ela estava na cama, nua, ao lado de Harry Potter. Oh, Merda, já havia feito algumas coisas estúpidas em sua vida, mas nunca nada tão absurdamente estúpido.

Sua mente começou a trabalhar com algumas hipóteses para sair daquela situação com ao menos um pouco de dignidade.

Harry observou a expressão no rosto dela mudar de choque para incredulidade e depois humilhação.

Ela encolheu as pernas e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Os cabelos caíram para frente e cobriram as unhas rosadas.

Aquela era uma mulher muito atraente, pensou, olhando para os ombros nus, os braços e depois para o lençol que lhe cobria o restante do corpo. Ela gemeu outra vez, e ele voltou a se concentrar no problema que teria de enfrentar.

— isso não deveria ter acontecido— disse Harry e, instintivamente, aproximou-se dela. Como se houvesse percebido que ele iria tocá-la, ela apertou ainda mais o lençol e olhou para ele.

— Não ouse me tocar! — gritou e depois gemeu, olhando por sobre o ombro para ele.

O pânico se revelou em cada músculo do rosto dela, transformando as belas feições de um modo que ele jamais teria imaginado ser possível.

Apesar da própria angústia, ele lentamente balançou a cabeça e riu, parecendo mais sarcástico do que divertido.

— Acho que é um pouco tarde para arrependimentos — comentou, percebendo que muito mais do que toques havia acontecido durante a noite. A imagem dela entregando-se, e ele penetrando-a devagar, passava em sua mente como um filme erótico em câmara lenta. — E não fale em voz alta. — Apesar de praguejar, sua voz saiu baixa como se estivesse implorando.

— Sinto muito — murmurou Pansy sarcástica e elevando o tom de voz no fim.

Ela olhou para Harry, estremeceu e, de repente, virou o rosto para o lado quando lágrimas surgiram no canto de seus olhos. Tinha a sensação de que iria morrer de tanta vergonha.

Ou morreria de vergonha ou na mão dos quatro irmãos mais velhos, o que acontecesse primeiro. Pansy engoliu com dificuldade e conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para falar com um pouco de lógica:

— Por favor, você poderia sair da cama e pegar minhas roupas? Ele começou a afastar o lençol, e ela gritou outra vez, detendo-o.

Ele fitou-a ameaçador, parecendo desejar estrangulá-la.

— Não! Espere! Fique onde está! — ordenou, percebendo que ele também estava nu. — E... Oh... Por favor, por favor, não se mexa outra vez. Estou enjoada como se estivesse no mar. — A tentação de vomitar estava chegando perto da realidade.

Harry praguejou baixinho, mas estava contente por ela ter se acalmado. Seu corpo todo doía.

— Não se preocupe. De qualquer maneira, não creio que eu possa me mexer.

Os dois gemeram juntos, e Harry ergueu a cabeça. Abriu a boca para falar, mas, de repente, ficou sem palavras.

Fitou-a, silenciado por sua beleza e pelo fato de ter passado a noite fazendo amor com ela. Como se percebesse que estava sendo analisada, Pansy fitou-o, e seus olhares finalmente se encontraram. Parecia que ela estava tão chocada quanto ele por estarem juntos naquela cama.

Ela tinha o mesmo olhar "meio" esnobe dos Malfoys, um traço igual ao dos dois irmãos. Só que em Pansy, aqueles olhos castanhos ficavam extremamente sexy e podiam deixar um homem de joelhos.

Entretanto, ele não era o homem certo para ela, e sabia muito bem disso, assim como sabia que fazer amor com ela havia sido um terrível erro.

Além do fato de ela ser a única filha de seu padrinho e não poder pertencer a ele, era também muito inocente, doce e confiável. Pelo menos era isso que imaginava... (Pobre ilusão. Fica a dica)

E ele era cínico demais e muito vivido. E também mais velho do que Pansy. Estava com trinta anos e era oito anos mais velho e mais experiente. Já se casara uma vez, e o casamento terminara em um verdadeiro desastre. Ele não cometeria o mesmo engano outra vez.

— Ouça — começou Harry, falando com a voz suave para que sua cabeça não explodisse. — Não tenho orgulho em admitir isso, mas não sei como tudo aconteceu. Você se lembra de algo? — Esperava que ela tivesse mais noção da realidade do que ele. Talvez algo que ela dissesse pudesse reavivar suas próprias recordações e ajudá-lo a se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Olhando para ele como se Potter fosse uma aparição, Pansy tinha a impressão de estar em meio a um transe hipnótico.

Tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, tudo, voltava lentamente a sua cabeça, mas não confessaria que se lembrava. Seus olhos ganharam vida e, lentamente, observou os ombros largos, os braços musculosos dele. O coração dela disparou.

_Ela o havia beijado ali!_

Mentalmente Pansy forçou-se a afastar-se daquela atração e tentou se concentrar na sua festa boas-vindas que seus irmãos haviam lhe oferecido e que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Ela tinha a vaga lembrança de estar se divertindo, bebendo um pouco e flertando bastante. _Com Harry. _E dançando com ele! Muitas vezes. Músicas lentas e sedutoras nas quais ele a segurava em seus braços e seu corpo movia-se junto ao dela, despertando todos os tipos de desejos e necessidades que ela não tinha tido consciência antes.

Merda. Ela voltara para Londres para contar a grande novidade à família... Sim, ela iria contar a todos que se casaria em breve. Mas acabara indo pra cama com outro homem.

Harry! A única pessoa no mundo que ela considerava machista, arrogante e insuportável em excesso... E que ela sempre nutrira uma antipatia.

Draco, que não estava na cidade, seria o mais chateado quando descobrisse. Ele sempre fora o irmão mais ciumento e possessivo. Não que a reação dos outros três irmãos fosse branda, mas Draco não gostava que chegassem perto de Pansy.

Ela decidiu parar de pensar, pois sua dor de cabeça estava pior. Era evidente que Potter era um homem bonito, apesar de um tanto rude com seus cabelos pretos e olhos verdes que raramente revelavam seus sentimentos.

Ele passara a conviver mais com a família Malfoy quando seus pais morreram num acidente de carro, quando ele tinha dezesseis anos.

"- Meu pai, como seu padrinho o acolhera em nossa casa. Eu tinha apenas oito anos, mas me lembro do garoto de olhos verdes que sobrevivera ao acidente apenas com uma cicatriz na cabeça. Eu sempre o achei bonito, na minha inocência infantil. Os olhos verdes eram vivos e intensos antes do acidente dos pais. Mas depois disso eles passaram a esconder todos os seus sentimentos, tornando-se que completara dezoito anos, Harry saiu da casa dos Malfoys, indo morar num apartamento próximo a mansão. Eu sempre vinha com meu pai e irmãos visitá-lo." – Pansy lembrou-se.

Mas desde aquela época que os dois pareciam não se suportar.

— Pansy?

A voz de Harry fez com ela voltasse sua atenção para ele novamente, sentindo o rosto corado.

— O quê?

Ele franziu a testa.

— Poderia me ajudar a lembrar o que aconteceu?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, mas parou de repente sentindo a dor piorar.

— Na verdade também não me lembro bem — mentiu, lembrando com detalhes dos momentos em que ele a beijara.

Harry recostou-se na cama, esticando o corpo e cobrindo o rosto com o braço.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou, olhando para ele.

— Tentando impedir que minha cabeça saia girando — respondeu, abrindo e fechando os olhos novamente.

A noite anterior começou a surgir em imagens desfocadas. Bebera um pouco, dançara com Pansy, beijara-a e então não pôde controlar seu desejo. Levou-a até seu quarto, fizeram amor apaixonadamente diversas vezes.

_Ela era virgem!_

Harry teve a sensação de estar sendo esmagado por uma força superior e prestes a cair na mais completa escuridão. Ele havia tirado a virgindade de Pansy!

Eu realmente estraguei tudo, disse a si mesmo. Cometera um grande erro. Não apenas magoara Pansy, mas magoaria a família inteira. Os irmãos dela iriam matá-lo, e com toda razão!

Ele faria o mesmo se alguém tirasse vantagem de sua irmã. Não que ele tivesse uma irmã. No entanto, podia compreender a vontade dos irmãos dela de protegerem-na.

O silêncio do quarto o envolveu. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, olhou para ela, e conteve-se para não fazer um tolo pedido de desculpas. Droga, um pedido de desculpas era algo totalmente impróprio. Mas Infelizmente, era tudo o que ele podia oferecer.

— Pansy, sinto muito — disse com a voz rouca, arrependido. Virou-se de lado, e seus olhares se encontraram. — Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido. A culpa foi toda minha.

— O quê? — Ela arregalou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Nunca deveria tê-la trazido aqui. Deveria ter tido controle e me contido para não a tocar.

— Bem, muito obrigada — retrucou, desejando poder entrar em um buraco e desaparecer. — É maravilhoso para uma mulher ouvir quanto o homem se arrepende de ter passado a noite com ela, na manhã seguinte após terem feito sexo — Sua voz estava trêmula, e ela se recriminou por esse sinal de fraqueza.

— não quis dizer isso — explicou, sentindo como se estivesse cavando um buraco ainda maior para si mesmo. Devagar, conseguiu se sentar. — Não quero magoá-la, eu juro. — Fez menção de tocá-la, e ela ficou tensa.

Afastando sua mão, Harry fitou-a. A expressão de mágoa no rosto dela deixou-o perturbado. Ele não estava sabendo lidar com aquela situação, estava fora de prática. Havia muito tempo que não acordava ao lado de uma mulher. Geralmente elas iam para casa antes dele acordar.

— Não se preocupe. Não espero nada de você — retrucou.

Ele ficou aliviado, porém, no mesmo instante recriminou-se.

Quando os irmãos dela descobrissem o que tinha acontecido, ele teria muito que explicar. Não apenas isso, mas se alguém vira ele e Pansy entrarem em seu quarto, a noticia cairia rapidinho na boca de seu padrinho, que sempre lhe aconselhara a não mexer com a mulher errada. E merda, ele tinha se metido com a mais errada delas. E pior ele havia lhe tirado a virgindade!

Aborrecido consigo mesmo e com o mundo, ele olhou para os olhos castanhos, encontrando confusão e mágoa, misturados a desapontamento e raiva.

Ele sorriu e procurou pelo olhar dela, dizendo:

— Bem, se isso a faz sentir-se melhor, vou lhe dizer o que me lembro sobre a noite passada.

Ela não disse nada, apenas comprimiu os belos lábios. E Harry continuou:

— Tenho uma recordação maravilhosa de estar abraçando-a e beijando-a.

O rubor nas faces dela que mal tinha desaparecido voltou no mesmo instante.

— Lembro-me de quanto foi doce e de quanto você me queria na primeira vez que a tomei, e quanto foi sensual na segunda e na terceira vez.

Pansy virou o rosto para não mostrar as lágrimas teimosas, mas isso não passou desapercebido por ele.

— Pansy, por favor, não dá uma de mulherzinha fresca agora não — pediu, sentindo-se perdido. Estava tentando fazê-la sentir-se melhor e não conseguia.

Fitando-o completamente desanimada, Pansy enxugou as lágrimas. Não porque estava triste, mas sim por arrependimento por seu noivo.

— Acredite-me, não quero chorar. —. Com tantos homens com os quais poderia ter ido para a cama, acabara escolhendo Harry!

Visões dos dois se amando surgiram em sua mente, e Pansy fechou os olhos relembrando a sensação de estar nos braços dele. As lembranças estavam confusas a princípio, mas ela sabia que Harry havia sido gentil e carinhoso, e tinha certeza de que não pedira a ele para parar. Na verdade, lembrou-se de ter pedido e implorado para que ele a amasse...

Ela e Harry quase não se falavam na maior parte do tempo. Mesmo quando ela ligava para casa e ele estava por lá, só falava o trivial com ele, por educação e para agradar o pai. Ele sempre tentara se livrar dela desde o instante em que percebeu que teria que dividir a atenção do padrinho com ela.

— Escute, isso é tanto culpa minha quanto sua — afirmou Pansy, ainda parecendo ofendida.

O rosto de Potter tornou-se implacável.

— Não diga isso. Foi culpa minha, não sua. Você é a parte inocente aqui. Tenho certeza de que não preciso lhe lembrar quanto era _inocente _— comentou ainda irritado consigo mesmo. — Sou muito mais experiente do que você, deveria ter tido mais autocontrole. Eu...

Um riso, não uma gargalhada saiu da garganta dela, e Pansy balançou a cabeça, dizendo:

— Esse pensamento machista é ridículo. Você acha que eu era virgem? Talvez eu não seja tão inocente quanto pensa.

_Quando ele souber que estou noiva... Pensou._

— Mas você sempre dizia que ia se casar virgem como nas historias de princesas! – Ele retrucou indignado por saber que outro homem a tocara, mas pensando bem: ela não se comportava como uma virgem! A cabeça dele doeu. — Mas as mulheres são assim mesmo. Nunca cumprem o que prometem.

E ela assustou-se por ele se lembrar das besteiras infantis que ela falava.

— Não sei, nem quero saber quais os seus problemas com outras mulheres, mas você está muito neurótico — afirmou seca. — Agora, creio que o melhor é pensar no que faremos.

Os músculos do peito dele se contraíram quando cruzou os braços, e Pansy precisou controlar o desejo de tocá-lo. Uma grande excitação tomou conta dela ao se lembrar de haver sido abraçada por aqueles braços fortes.

Harry sentou-se e apoiou as costas no encosto da cama, esticando as pernas a sua frente.

—Nós estamos em uma situação bastante delicada.

Uma _situação. _Bem, se Pansy tinha a menor curiosidade em saber como Harry analisava o que tinha acontecido entre eles, isso foi esclarecido ao ouvir a palavra "situação". Começando a ficar irritada, Pansy fitou-o diretamente.

— Se puder virar-se de costas, pegarei minhas roupas e sairei daqui, assim não teremos situação alguma com a qual devamos nos preocupar.

Harry não sabia o motivo, mas o fato de ela querer simplesmente levantar-se e partir deixou-o perturbado. Ela parecia tão desejável que ele adoraria agarrá-la e beijar-lhe os lábios sensuais. Controlando o desejo, perguntou:

— Acha que será assim tão fácil?

A Malfoy não sabia como deveria reagir àquela pergunta.

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem, em primeiro lugar, nos veremos todos os dias. Não sei quanto a você, mas tenho certeza de que não poderei olhá-la como fazia antes.

— E exatamente como será agora? — indagou indignada, prendendo o lençol embaixo dos braços para poder ficar com as mãos livres.

Ele deslizou o olhar lentamente sobre ela, e Pan teve a sensação de que ele a havia tocado.

— Você sempre foi uma mulher impossível para mim, querida. Não sou idiota para achar que seus irmãos me perdoariam por "pegar" a irmãzinha deles. Em meu juízo perfeito, jamais tocaria em você — admitiu.

Naquele momento, graças a sua falta de autocontrole e mau julgamento, teria de conviver com ela todos os dias, lembrando-se de como era fantástico estar a seu lado na cama.

Sem saber o que deveria pensar, ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Conhecia Harry um pouco. E sabia que ele não gostava nem um pouco dela

Pansy concluiu que sabia pouco sobre ele. Ele só deixava que os irmãos dela se aproximassem, nunca ela. Ela sempre considerara a vida dele muito triste. Perder os pais não devia ser fácil e assumir as responsabilidades dos negócios do pai não deveria facilitar as coisas pra ele.

— E ainda há nossa diferença de idade. — Harry balançou a cabeça. — Sou muito mais velho do que você.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele ergueu a mão para detê-la, continuando:

— E não é só isso, você é a filha do meu padrinho. Afrontada, Pansy encarou-o. Ele com certeza tinha muitas desculpas para não a desejar!

— Bem, vou lhe dar mais alguns minutos para que você possa continuar me explicando por que isso foi um engano tão terrível. Mas quero que saiba que eu também não planejei nada disso!

— Malfoy, você está entendendo tudo errado. Não sou bom o bastante para você. Você é linda e inteligente — explicou com se fosse muito difícil admitir aquilo, mas era verdade, principalmente depois de a ter visto como mulher. — Qualquer homem teria muita sorte em se casar com você.

Exceto ele, é claro, pois não estava disposto a entregar seu coração a outra mulher. Não naquela vida. A experiência com Cho ensinou-lhe uma amarga lição. Quando ele descobriu que ela estava grávida de outro homem, Harry jurou que jamais se envolveria tanto com outra mulher

— Ora, muito obrigada. – Disse com sarcasmo

— E além do fato de eu ser muito velho para você, Draco irá me esfolar quando voltar da viagem, se Dan, Jack e Blaise deixarem alguma coisa para ele.

— O que meus irmãos pensam não é importante — insistiu Pansy, esquecendo a mágoa por um instante.

— Bem, se realmente acredita nisso, é mais inocente do que pensei.

— Não seja ridículo, Potter. Ninguém tem porque saber o que aconteceu.

— Pan, você sabe que nunca fui um bom mentiroso.

Seria verdade?, Pensou Pansy. Seus irmãos seriam tão protetores assim? Bem, eles tinham ameaçado cada rapaz com quem saíra, caso colocassem a mão nela. Estaria Harry com a razão? Ela não gostava dele, o que parecia ridículo após terem passado a noite fazendo amor, amor não Pansy, Sexo. Reprendeu-se em pensamento.

— Ninguém sabe que estamos juntos. Tudo o que tenho a fazer é vestir minhas roupas e ir para casa. Ninguém descobrirá que passamos a noite juntos.

— Eu saberei — retrucou irritado. — E se formos descobertos, a cidade inteira saberá.

Pansy olhava ao redor, procurando por um relógio. Havia um pequeno despertador sobre a cômoda.

— Quatro horas da tarde! — gritou. Agitada, gesticulou para ele com as mãos. — Vire-se. Eu me vestirei e sairei daqui! Depressa! — Precisava ir para casa sem ser vista. Talvez, se a sorte estivesse ao lado dela, ela conseguisse entrar na casa e ir para seu quarto sem que percebessem que passara a noite fora.

— O que pretende fazer? Entrar na casa sem ser vista? — perguntou Harry, como se aquilo não tivesse a menor chance de acontecer.

— Sim, isso mesmo. Se eu correr, talvez consiga. — Gostaria de ter algumas roupas ali, mas era evidente que não tinha. — Vire-se! — ordenou, procurando pelo belo vestido azul que usara no casamento. Ele estava jogado no chão, longe de seu alcance, assim como a calcinha de renda. O calor incendiou seu rosto outra vez.

Ele olhou-a como se houvesse perdido o juízo, e depois encolheu os ombros. Começou a se mover e parou quando os dois ouviram uma forte pancada na porta.

O medo tomou conta de Pansy ao olharem na mesma direção. O peito dela ficou pesado quando os dois se entreolharam. Assustada, prendeu a respiração.

Potter pôs o dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo que ela ficasse em silêncio.

Ouviram outra batida na porta, dessa vez mais alta e urgente. Ele saltou da cama, pegou a calça jeans e vestiu-a no mesmo instante em que ouviu Dan, chamar seu nome.

Então a porta se abriu.

Fim do cap 2.

* * *

E ai moçada? Ficamos imensamente felizes com os reviews de vocês e decidimos soltar logo um novo cap.

Eu sei que vocês devem estar curiosos pra saber o que aconteceu com a Ginny e com o Draco, mas relaxem. O próximo cap é o desenrolar das coisas pra ambos os casais (d/g e h/p), a questão é que a gente axou necessário introduzir o casal Pansy e Harry com um cap so pra eles. Se vocês gostarem a gente faz outros só deles também. Mas a intenção é colocar tudo num so cap.

Deixem reviews que o cap sai rapidinho! Fica a Dica.

Agora queremos agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews no cap passado:

Lari SL: oiii valeu mesmo por gostar da nossa fic. Pois então... A reação do Draco fica pro próximo cap. Por favor, dê um crédito que prometemos que rolará emoções fortes no cap que vem para todos os personagens. Bjoesssssss

Lary Potter: aaain que honra pra gente você gostar da fic. Pois era essa mesma a idéia: meio que inverter os papeis. O Draco rodeado de irmãos e a Gina meio que "sozinha". Realmente tudo tá no ar. Inclusive esse cap. Mas prometemos que o próximo vem com tudoooo!

Lys: ebah! Mais uma engenheira pro mundo! E ainda por cima faz elétrica? *.* Perfeito! Bem que a Drik queria fazer elétrica... é tudo de bom! A gente arrasa! (karol diz)

Realmente, eu gosto de elétrica, mas também gosto de civil e mt dona Karol(drik responde)Bjos flor esperamos que goste do prox cap.

lah amlfoy: o cap está ai, espero que agrade! Continue dando sua opinião que saem em breve os cap! A gente já tem escrito mais da metade do próximo!

Bjos xoxo


	4. Trouble

_Noivo?_

Draco encarou-a, piscou algumas vezes e voltou a fitá-la. Ela havia dito aquelas palavras em alto e bom som, no entanto, ele acreditava não ter entendido direito.

— Como disse?

— Você é meu noivo. — Gina olhou o copo vazio, e os óculos escorregaram até a ponta do delicado nariz. Empurrou-os com o dedo e franziu o cenho. — Por esse motivo, tive de me demitir. É humilhante demais, entende?

Ele não entendia nada, de fato, estava completamente atônito. _Devia ser o drinque_, decidiu. O alto teor alcoólico confundia a mente da mulher.

E a de Draco também, embora não estivesse embriagado.

**E meus dedos**

**Estão enfeitados**

**Com diamantes e ouro**

**Mas isso não vai me ajudar agora**

— É humilhante ser minha noiva? — perguntou.

— É claro — ela retrucou, exasperada.

Qual era o problema, afinal? Por que ela se sentiria tão constrangida de ser sua noiva? Muitas mulheres o achavam atraente e, mais de uma vez, tentaram levá-lo ao altar. O fato de ele e Gina serem diferentes e nunca se sentirem atraídos não era razão suficiente para _humilhações._

Mas que pensamento era aquele? Não estavam noivos, tampouco possuíam um relacionamento íntimo. Draco sacudiu a cabeça e riu consigo mesmo. Virginia Weasley tinha acabado de ferir seu orgulho masculino.

**Sou encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu perturbo a minha cidade**

**

* * *

**

Ouviram outra batida na porta, dessa vez mais alta e urgente. Ele saltou da cama, pegou a calça jeans e vestiu-a no mesmo instante em que ouviu Dan, chamar seu nome.

Então a porta se abriu.

— Desculpe-me por entrar assim, Harry— apressou-se Dan Malfoy, tentando entrar no quarto, os sapatos fazendo ruído no chão de madeira.

— O que está acontecendo? — Potter deu um passo à frente bloqueando o caminho do outro homem, esperando impedir que Dan visse Pansy.

Tivera tempo apenas para fechar a calça, e não o suficiente para subir o zíper, assim, ficou paralisado com as mãos em frente ao corpo.

— Não encontramos a Pan em lugar algum. — O rosto do louro demonstrava preocupação. — Ela não voltou para casa na noite passada, e Narcisa está muito preocupada com ela. Pan não é mais nenhuma criança, mas ainda assim nos preocupamos com...

As palavras morreram naturalmente quando o movimento na cama chamou sua atenção.

— Droga, Potter, sinto muito, não deveria ter entrado em seu quarto sem avisar. — Começou a virar-se para ir embora quando viu um vestido azul familiar no chão aos pés da cama. Ele franziu a testa, e virou-se novamente para o moreno.

Não disse nada nos segundos que precisou para compreender o que se passava, então seu olhar passou por Harry e encontrou sua irmã, que estava sentada na cama com o lençol puxado até o pescoço.

**Sou encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade**

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Dan, seu olhar aos poucos registrando a cena íntima: Harry não estava completamente vestido, roupas jogadas pelo chão. Sua irmã nua! A raiva explodiu em seus olhos, dizendo: — Seu maldito... — Atirou-se sobre o Potter, o punho cerrado voando pelo ar.

Harry recuou e tentou desviar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para conseguir evitar o soco de Dan. A poderosa força no queixo de Harry jogou-o para trás, fazendo-o cambalear.

* * *

Encostou-se na cadeira e tentou não notar que Gina, além de tirar o casaco, havia desabotoado boa parte da blusa. O decote revelava a inconfundível protuberância dos seios.

Deus, ele jamais atinara que sua secretária possuísse seios

Pegou a caneca de cerveja e, antes de beber, focalizou a atenção no rosto corado da ruiva.

Não conseguia lembrar-se de qual era o assunto que discutiam. Oh, sim! Ela sentia-se humilhada por ser noiva dele.

— Gina, odeio lhe dizer isso, mas não estamos noivos.

— É óbvio que não. — Ela riu. — Mas tia Ariel e tia Muriel não sabem disso

**Você pensa que está certo**

**Mas você estava errado**

**Você tentou me levar**

**Mais eu sabia o tempo todo**

Draco começava a ter medo de tentar desvendar aquele mistério.

— Tia Ariel e tia Muriel?

— Elas chegam amanhã para passar alguns dias comigo e depois farão um cruzeiro pelo Caribe. — O sorriso se dissolveu. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. — Não acha que está calor aqui?

Quando ela abriu outro botão da blusa, expondo ainda mais os seios e parte do sutiã rendado, Draco sentiu a garganta ressecar.

Gina tinha razão, o clima parecia ferver de tão quente.

**Você pode me levar**

**Para um passeio**

**Não sou uma tola**

**Então é melhor correr e se esconder**

Precisava tirá-la do Bar, pelo bem dela e pelo dele. Tia Ariel e tia Muriel e o noivado teriam de esperar por enquanto.

* * *

Harry conseguiu evitar o soco seguinte com o antebraço, e empurrou Dan com força suficiente para ganhar tempo para se recuperar.

— Espere aí, Dan! — rosnou, erguendo as mãos abertas.

Pansy gritou novamente, detendo o movimento de Dan, os punhos cerrados, os olhos demonstrando o forte sentimento de proteção que sentia em relação a ela. Os dois homens estavam ofegantes, olhando um para o outro com más intenções.

— Espere, dê-me uma chance para explicar — pediu o Potter. Esfregou o queixo dolorido com as costas da mão e movimentou o maxilar para frente e para trás. Não estava quebrado, mas doía demais. Não fazia a menor idéia de como poderia explicar o que realmente havia acontecido para Dan. Ele mesmo ainda não entendia como tinham ido para a cama juntos, e com certeza não gostaria de admitir para o irmão de Pansy que fora um engano de uma noite apenas.

O olhar de Dan desafiava-o a explicar-se. Ele praguejou, usando palavras nada educadas.

— O que você estava pensando? — perguntou Dan. Seu olhar inquisitivo não desgrudava dos olhos de Harry, exigindo uma explicação, enquanto abaixava os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo.

— Dan! — Pansy ajoelhou-se na cama, o corpo enrolado no lençol. — Não preciso que defenda minha virtude! — exclamou, sentindo que começava a ficar irritada.

— Fique fora disso! — gritaram os dois homens ao mesmo tempo.

— Se é assim que querem... — Pansy enrolou o lençol de modo que o mesmo lhe cubrisse a nudez, levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto.

Tanto Dan quanto Harry ficaram parados, vendo a morena se retirar.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que ouviram a porta da sala ser fechada com toda a força.

E nesse momento perceberam que Pansy, estava saindo da casa só de lençol.

**Sou encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu perturbo a minha cidade**

**

* * *

**

Draco levantou-se, pegou o casaco de Gina e segurou-a pela cintura para erguê-la. A pele sob a blusa parecia ferver e a fragrância feminina invadiu-lhe os sentidos. Nunca havia reparado que ela usava perfume, concluiu enquanto ajeitava o casaco nas costas dela.

Gina arregalou os olhos castanhos e suaves. Aquele brilho peculiar ele também jamais notara.

— Sr. Malfoy, o que está fazendo?

— Vou levá-la para casa.

— Não é necessário. — A ruiva recuou e arrumou o casaco. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

— Quero que saiba quanto lhe sou grata por ter me deixado trabalhar na empresa, sr. Malfoy…

— Draco.

— Draco— ela pronunciou o nome com ternura. Então olhou-o por um longo momento e sussurrou: — Desculpe-me.

Ele podia jurar que divisou lágrimas nos olhos castanhos. Mas Gina chorando? Não. Ela não chorava, era sempre tão… moderada.

Com exceção daquele dia. Observou-a cambalear até os fundos do Bar e entrar no toalete masculino.

**Sou encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade**

A residência de Gina ficava a três quadras do Bar. A pequena casa era rodeada de rosas. Draco não imaginava sua secretária em um lar tão feminino, mas, na verdade, nunca se dera ao trabalho de ponderar sobre a vida dela.

Estacionou seu carro à beira da calçada, grato por ela ter fornecido o endereço com clareza suficiente. Desligou o motor e saiu do carro para ajudá-la a descer.

Ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava a bolsa, Gina saiu do veículo e acabou caindo nos braços de Draco. Colado ao corpo quente, ele a observou, estático.

— Desculpe-me — ela murmurou.

Deus, como a secretaria era macia, Draco pensou.

**Se você me vir chegando**

**Descendo a rua**

**Você sabe que é hora de**

**Ir (e você sabe que é hora de ir**

**Porque aí vem confusão)**

Ela lhe tocou o tórax e se afastou. Então ajeitou os óculos. Algumas mechas ruivas haviam escapado do coque e emolduravam o rosto corado.

— Obrigada pela carona, sr. Malfoy. Adeus.

Draco observou-a caminhar em direção à casa. _Adeus? _Ora, ele não pretendia ir embora. Aliás, não tinha a menor intenção de perdê-la de vista, especialmente naquele estado.

Então a seguiu até a porta, reparando que o gramado estava cortado, os arbustos podados e entre as flores não havia nenhuma erva daninha. Ela parou diante dos degraus do terraço, como se estivesse à frente de um precipício.

— Virginia. — Draco segurou-lhe o braço e ajudou-a a subir os degraus. — Precisamos conversar.

— Estão aqui. — Ela retirou as chaves da bolsa e sorriu.

— Que tal eu preparar um café para nós? — Draco sugeriu e pegou as chaves para abrir a porta.

**Sou encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu perturbo a minha cidade**

— Você sabe fazer café? — Ela soltou uma gargalhada. — Sou eu quem deve fazer café, lembra-se? É meu trabalho.

Irritado, Draco a fez entrar na casa. A sala de estar era aconchegante. O sofá de três lugares fora revestido com motivos florais; nas paredes havia pinturas de paisagens diversas. Um tapete azul-marinho, estampado com flores cor-de-rosa, encontrava-se no assoalho, e um pequeno vaso de flores enfeitava a mesa de centro.

A casa era tão limpa e organizada quanto Gina era no trabalho. Mas Draco surpreendeu-se com a decoração florida. Havia imaginado que o lar seria mais… simples. Modesto.

_Imaculado _foi à palavra que lhe veio à mente.

Era um lar de verdade, confortável e acolhedor. De súbito, ele se deu conta de que tinha muito a conhecer sobre Virginia Weasley, mas pensaria nas variadas facetas de sua secretária mais tarde. Agora pretendia solucionar o mistério da repentina demissão, do estranho noivado e das tias que chegariam à cidade.

_Onde estava a ruiva?_

**Sou encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade**

Draco escutou um ruído na cozinha e seguiu-o. Descalça, ela encontrava-se diante da pia, servindo-se de vinho.

— Virginia, pensei que fossemos tomar café.

— Não — ela respondeu, derramando um pouco de vinho na pia. — Você faz o café. Eu vou tomar vinho.

— Não costuma beber, certo?

— Nunca. Não gosto do sabor e, além disso, o álcool me afeta profundamente.

Sem dúvida, ela pecava por coerência. Draco pegou o copo de vinho e provou o líquido. Horrível. Preferia cerveja gelada a vinho branco.

— Obrigado.

— Pensei que quisesse café.

— Mudei de idéia. — Ele tomou o segundo gole. Quando Gina fez menção de pegar outro copo, Draco guiou-a à mesa da cozinha.

— Você ainda precisa me explicar por que se demitiu.

Puxando uma cadeira, ele a fez sentar-se. O movimento, quase desajeitado, revelou pernas tentadoras. A mulher que ele conhecia teria puxado a barra da saia.

No entanto, aquela nem sequer notava o que acontecia. Draco desviou o rosto e arriscou mais um gole de vinho. Felizmente ela havia vestido o casaco.

**Então se você me vir chegando**

**Descendo a rua e**

**Você sabe que é hora de**

**Ir (ir-oh-oh...eu tenho)**

Manteve a atenção somente no rosto da secretária.

— É tão humilhante — ela murmurou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

— Já chegamos a essa conclusão. — Draco sentou-se ao lado dela. — Você e eu estamos noivos. Por que não começa pelo noivado?

— Não me sinto bem. Podia me dar um copo de água, por favor.

Água não resolveria o mal-estar de Gina, Draco refletiu, mas se quisesse obter alguma informação a melhor alternativa seria animá-la. Pegou um copo no escorredor de prato, encheu-o no filtro e voltou à mesa.

Após oferecer o copo de água reparou que ela havia bebido quase todo o vinho.

— Virginia!

Com as mãos sobre o colo, ela o encarou. Os óculos estavam na ponta do nariz e a expressão do rosto era de completa inocência. De súbito, por mais estranho que fosse, Draco achou-a bonita.

**Encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu perturbo a minha cidade**

Em um impulso, ele retirou os óculos dela e colocou-os sobre a mesa. Ela piscou algumas vezes, arregalou os olhos grandes e brilhantes e então soltou um soluço.

— conte-me por que pediu demissão.

— Foi preciso. — Ela baixou os olhos. — Caso contrário, tia Muriel e Tia Ariel descobririam tudo.

— Tudo o quê?

— Que não estamos noivos.

— Por que suas tias pensamque estamos noivos?

— Ora, porque eu disse isso a elas. Que outra razão as faria pensar que estamos noivos?

"Oh, claro, que tolice a minha!" Draco contou até cinco e respirou fundo.

— E por que disse a elas que estávamos noivos?

— O que mais eu podia fazer? Minhas tias teriam cancelado o cruzeiro e talvez viessem morar comigo aqui. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

— Elas deixariam de viajar e viriam morar aqui se não estivéssemos noivos? — A história parecia cada vez mais complicada. — Por quê?

Aproximando-se dele, Gina sussurrou:

— Elas acham que eu preciso de um homem. Ali, agora ele começava a entender… quase.

— Acham?

**Sou encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade**

— Sim. Depois que meus pais faleceram, quando eu tinha 11 anos, fui morar com elas em Nova York. Tive sorte por ela me acolherem e principalmente por poder conviver mais com minha prima, Luna. Mas quando completei 18 anos a situação ficou tão insustentável que resolvi me mudar para cá.

— Que situação?

— Os homens. A cada semana minhas tias apareciam em casa com um novo pretendente. Às vezes, quando não se coordenavam, traziam dois homens na mesma hora. — Gina ergueu dois dedos para enfatizar. — Imagine ter mulheres a sua volta todas as semanas. Como você se sentiria?

Por um instante, Draco considerou a idéia, mas achou que ela não gostaria de ouvir a resposta.

— Por que não pode dizer a verdade a suas tias?

— Oh, você não as conhece. Elas me tratam como filha desde a morte de minha mãe, a irmã delas. Não vão sossegar enquanto eu não me casar e formar uma família. O único motivo de me deixarem em paz até agora é você.

— Eu?

— Nosso noivado.

— Ah, sim. — Daniel havia esquecido esse detalhe. — E o que a fez me escolher como noivo?

**Encrenca**

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade**

**Sou encrenca **

— Bem, eu tinha de arranjar alguém — ela respondeu. Como se fosse óbvio. — Não conheço ninguém mais.

Que lisonjeiro saber que fora o escolhido porque não havia ninguém mais.

— Você devia ter me contado. — Draco segurou-lhe as mãos. Eram macias e quentes. — Juntos, poderíamos encontrar uma solução.

— Você me acha patética.

Oh, não, Draco replicou em pensamento. A mente feminina quando sóbria já era perigosa. Contudo, após uma boa dose de bebida alcoólica os riscos multiplicavam-se.

— Claro que não a acho patética.

— Acha, sim. — afastou as mãos, constrangida. — Sou uma puritana patética.

Ela se levantou, indignada. Já estava a meio caminho da sala quando ele segurou-a pelo braço.

— Virginia, por favor…

— Para sua informação, sr. Malfoy, se eu quisesse um homem, poderia facilmente encontrar um — ela esbravejou. — Não sou tão puritana quanto imagina.

— Gina, eu não…

Ela tirou o casaco e jogou-o no chão.

**Sim, encrenca agora**

**Sou encrenca, pessoal**

**Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade**

**Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade**

**Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade**

Fim do cap

N/a: aii está o capitulo agora... Eu sei que não aconteceu nada ainda, mas prometo que o proximo promete emoções fortes... Bjos a todos e todas que leem!

Agora ai vai um pedaço do proximo cap:

— _**Tenho um corpo razoável. — Desabotoou a blusa e abriu-a.**_

— _**Virginia…**_

— _**Viu? — Ela olhou para baixo. O sutiã de renda era de seda verde. — Meus seios não são feios.**_


	5. Dança Particular

**N/a: cap dedicado a **Liidia e Katy

* * *

**Eu amo te amar querido**

**Eu amo te amar querido**

Ela tirou o casaco e jogou-o no chão.

— Tenho um corpo razoável. — Desabotoou a blusa e abriu-a.

— _Gina..._ — Draco estava tentando ser o mais respeitador possível, mas era impossível não olhar quando ela chamava tanto sua atenção.

— Viu? — Ela olhou para baixo. O sutiã de renda era de seda verde. — Meus seios não são feios.

Feios? O sangue de Draco começou a ferver, concentrando-se em uma parte específica de sua anatomia.

"Deus, ela era linda, e ele, humano."

**Eu estou me sentindo sexy**

**Eu quero ouvir você dizer meu nome, garoto**

**Se você pode me alcançar**

**Você pode sentir meu desejo pegando fogo**

Após alguns segundos de fascínio, Draco aproximou-se de Gina, ele tinha duas escolhas no momento:

Pegá-la de jeito. Sorriu aprovando o pensamento.

Ou podia apenas ignorá-la. E tentar disfarçar o volume crescente entre suas pernas.

Devia admitir que a opção número um era a mais viável.

**No momento em que sinto sua energia**

**Sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando**

**Começo a me sentir doida, garoto**

Entretanto, como se prezando pelo juízo moveu seus dedos em direção aos botões da blusa dela.

"Inferno." Praguejou baixinho. A vontade era a de rasgar aquela blusa, ao invés de ter os dedos tão próximos da pele macia e cheirosa de sua secretária.

— A quem estou enganando? — Gina afastou-se e fechou os olhos. — Claro que sou puritana, sempre fui e continuarei sendo. Virginia Weasley, a rainha das puritanas.

Gina sorriu travessa. Draco estranhou a atitude.

Ela então saiu do mesmo recinto que o homem, indo para sua sala. Ainda sem saber o que fazer, Draco apoiou uma mão no batente da porta da cozinha. Respirou fundo, com o intuito de se controlar e não perder a secretária de vez, por assédio sexual.

**Eu sinto o medo tomando meu controle**

**Eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo**

**O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito doida, querido**

E as coisas só pioraram... Draco ouviu uma música tocar. E se encaminhou para a sala. Ao chegar, reparou na blusa feminina jogada em um braço do sofá.

Reparou a diante. Lá estava Gina, com um copo de vinho na mão. Em cima da mesa de centro da sala.

Nunca imaginou que sua secretária fosse capaz de dançar tão bem... Tão sensualmente!

Era errado não pará-la. Mas ele não estava em si, quando ela apenas o chamou com o dedo indicador. O corpo um pouco inclinado para frente. Os lábios entreabertos altamente convidativos.

Não seria ele o primeiro Malfoy a recusar um convite daqueles.

Sem desviar o olhar um segundo sequer dos cinzas de Draco, Gina apontou o sofá bem a frente da mesa de centro, aonde ela se encontrava.

Sim, Draco estava prestes a ter uma dança particular.

**Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa**

**Estou chamando todas minhas garotas**

**Nós vamos terminar esta festa**

**Eu sei que você quer meu corpo**

Só podia ser castigo. Draco pensou. Não teria como escapar. Assédio sexual dava quantos anos de prisão mesmo?

Gina esticou a perna esquerda na direção do peito de Draco. Com a ponta dos dedos do pé, ela percorreu a extensão do tórax masculino.

Virou-se de costa, e apenas o encarou de lado. Quando o louro pensou que ela finalmente caiu em si. Ela começou a descer o zíper da calça.

Acariciou a lateral do corpo, demonstrando a perfeição de sua silhueta feminina.

Por um momento, Draco divagou pensando: " Aonde Gina aprendera a ser uma striper tão sexy?"

Mas seus pensamentos foram abruptamente interrompidos, pela ruiva, quando a mesma começou a cantar o trecho da música.

**Você é tão sexy, esta noite eu sou toda sua, garoto**

**O jeito que seu corpo se move no chão**

**Você me deixa sentindo "suja"**

**Eu forço para levar você para casa comigo**

A mulher começou a descer da mesa, mostrando imponência e autoridade.

Mal sabia ela, que ele jamais a contrariaria.

Já no chão, Gina se aproximou de Draco e se posicionou entre suas pernas. Enquanto o mesmo encontrava-se sentado no sofá.

Rebolou até o chão. Com o olhar mais sensual ainda. Desceu bem, dando a entender que estava disposta a fazer sexo oral nele.

Mas levantou-se. E ainda para provocar, ela deslizou as mãos por a entre as pernas antes de se livrar de vez da calça.

Deixando a visão de seu conjunto de lingerie verde. Diga-se de passagem: a cor favorita de Draco.

E mais uma vez, aquele sorriso travesso apareceu.

O show, pelo visto, apenas tinha começado.

**No momento em que sinto sua energia**

**Sua vibração esta apenas pegando o meu comando**

**Começo a me sentir doida, garoto**

Ela sentou-se em cima de Draco. Uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele. O rebolado agora encaixava perfeitamente os dois sexos.

O louro deixou escapar um gemido.

A ruiva inclinou o corpo mais para frente. Olhos cinza nos olhos castanhos. E, talvez, sem intenção tenha roçado um pouco mais na masculinidade de Draco.

Outro gemido. Dessa vez dela.

A mulher levantou ambos os braços, e continuou dançando no colo dele, mas agora de olhos fechados.

Draco segurou a cintura dela. E o choque entre os dois foi instantâneo. Gina enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Ainda me acha puritana, Sr. Malfoy.

— Drac... — Ela não deixou que ele terminasse a frase, o calando com o dedo indicador.

E com esse mesmo dedo, percorreu toda a extensão da boca dele.

— Virginia... — Ele a puxou pela cintura, aproximando-a ainda mais.

— Gosto quando me chama assim. — Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, e em seguida começou a mordiscar o local.

Draco estremeceu.

**Eu sinto o medo tomando meu controle**

**Eu não sei o que tem acontecido comigo**

**O ritmo tem me feito sentir muito doida, querido**

— Essa puritana sabe como se mexer, não é?

Será que ela tinha ao menos noção do que estava fazendo? Draco pensou.

E ainda... De como suas palavras tem duplo sentido? Como assim sabe se mexer?

Resignado, Draco segurou-lhe o queixo e forçou-a a fitá-lo.

— Virginia, não acho que seja puritana.

— Não?

Quando os olhos castanhos o fitaram, os lábios se entreabriram.

Como nunca havia notado aqueles lábios?, perguntou-se.

Eram maravilhosos. Draco sentiu a pulsação se acelerar enquanto apreciava o rosto delicado.

**Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa**

**Estou chamando todas minhas garotas**

**Nos vamos terminar esta festa**

**Eu sei que você quer meu corpo**

Então, Gina fechou os olhos novamente, umedeceu os lábios, e ele se viu chegando mais perto… mais perto…

Não!

Draco recuou. Era Virginia! Não podia beijá-la!

Com certeza, devia ser o efeito do dia estressante de trabalho somado à demissão repentina. Não estava equilibrado. Ela era sua secretária, um fato que o fez lembrar-se do motivo de estar ali.

**Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa**

**Estou chamando todas minhas garotas**

**Vejo-te me olhando de cima a baixo**

**E eu vim para festejar**

Queria que ela voltasse à construtora.

— Virginia.

— Sim? — Os olhos continuavam fechados.

— Temos de conversar.

— Quer conversar? — Ela abriu os olhos.

Draco então tirou-a de seu colo e a acomodou no sofá. Como estivesse muito sujo para sentar-se, preferiu ajeitar-se no braço do sofá sobre o qual havia uma manta.

— Preciso de você.

— Precisa?

— É a melhor secretária que já tive. Não quero perdê-la.

— Entendo. — Gina apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. — Sinto muito, Sr. Malfoy, mas não vou voltar. Não posso.

Após um discreto bocejo, ela se aconchegou entre as almofadas. Draco decidiu deixá-la descansar um pouco para depois conversarem. Antes que a noite terminasse, conseguiria dissuadi-la, tinha plena certeza disso.

Não pretendia deixá-la concretizar a demissão. Faria o impossível para manter a srta. Weasley do seu lado.

**Eu amo te amar querido**

**Eu amo te amar querido**

**Eu amo te amar querido**

**Eu amo te amar querido**

**

* * *

**

Bem, naquele momento ela sabia que o vento não soprava em seu favor.

Harry tinha estampado no rosto a culpa, como se houvesse cometido o crime do século.

Mas se olhar fosse capaz de matar alguém, Harry já estaria morto mais de dez vezes. Porque Dan, o mais racional de seus irmãos estava uma fera.

Sair de casa fora uma das melhores coisas que fizera na vida. Os anos longe de Londres a fizeram sentir o gosto da liberdade.

Mas agora tudo voltaria a ser como antes: a prisão ao lado dos pais e dos irmãos.

Ao menos essa prisão era melhor do que está ao lado de seu "noivo". Não que ele fosse uma pessoa ruim. Sem sombra de dúvidas, Ronald era uma pessoa muito integra.

Ele a ajudou quando ela mais precisou. Era seu amigo de qualquer ocasião. Mas não havia amor, apenas o compromisso.

- Merda. Em que cilada eu me meti? – Perguntou-se quando chegou ao imponente portão da casa dos Malfoy. Uma lágrima escorreu sobre sua face.

Graças a Deus que o apartamento de Harry não era longe, porque estar só coberta com um lençol e andar no meio da rua já era humilhação demais.

Pensou um pouco. Nunca gostara tanto de estar com alguém. Harry era perfeito. Mas ela não podia deixar Rony na mão.

Acenou a cabeça para o segurança. Que logo lhe reconheceu e abriu o portão.

Ao entrar em casa, correu discretamente em direção a escada. Passou pelo primeiro corredor sem problemas. Subiu as escadas com o máximo de cuidado. O primeiro quarto do segundo andar era o de Blaise. Mas esse ainda deveria estar trabalhando. O segundo era de Dan. Respirou preocupada. Ele deveria estar matando Harry. Só mais duas portas e estaria em seu quarto.

Mais alguns passos e...

— Pode parar ai mocinha! — a voz de Jack se fez presente. — A senhora tem muito que me explicar.

Pansy se assustou com o tom usado pelo irmão. Jack era o irmão mais "cool" de todos. Ele era o bonzinho, o que lhe passava a mão na cabeça.

Ela virou-se e sorriu meio amarelo para ele. Andou em direção a ele. E Jack lhe deu passagem para entrar em seu quarto.

— Já em casa, Jack? — Tentou mudar o foco de qualquer coisa que envolvesse Harry, isso supondo que o assunto fosse esse.

— Sim. — Ele continuava sério, o que era estranho. — Tive problemas maiores para resolver.

— Mesmo? — Perguntou pouco interessada.

— Não adianta fazer essa cara, Pan. Essa cara de sonsa.

Pan se assustou.

— Quando você pretendia nos contar que ia se casar... E mais ainda: quando você ia nos dizer que ele estava em Londres?

— Rony está em Londres? — Pan empalideceu.

**Esta noite eu serei sua garota travessa**

**Estou chamando todas minhas garotas**

**Nós vamos terminar esta festa**

**Eu sei que você quer meu corpo**

**

* * *

**

Gina acordou e não conseguiu imaginar de onde vinha aquele gosto amargo na boca nem a dor latejante em sua cabeça.

Estranho. Mas não tão estranho quanto às batidas do coração que escutava em seu travesseiro.

De olhos fechados, concentrou-se no som rítmico. Era alto e profundo, como se ela utilizasse um estetoscópio.

Sentiu os músculos do corpo doloridos. Levou alguns instantes para abrir os olhos, as pálpebras pareciam ter vida própria. Enxergou apenas algodão azul e botões brancos.

O que significava aquilo?

Em seguida, ouviu vozes. Sussurros. Embora soassem distantes, eram familiares.

— Ele é charmoso, não acha?

— Oh, acho, sim. Ele se parece com Emmett (homenagem ao Cullen mais fofo de todos), meu grande amor de Oklahoma. Deus, já se passaram vinte anos?

— isso foi há trinta anos. Esse rapaz é muito mais bonito que ele. Oh, veja, nossa Bela Adormecida está despertando. Abriu um olho.

"Tem de ser um sonho", Gina pensou. "Oh, Deus, faça com que seja um sonho". Prendendo a respiração, ela abriu os dois olhos.

E fechou-os de novo.

Encontrava-se no sofá, deitada sobre o peito do sr. Malfoy só de lingerie.

"Não, não, não".

— Bom dia, querida — tia Muriel e tia Ariel disseram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Oiii!  
E então? O que axaram? Botei o Rony na fic :)  
Ai! As tias da Gina chegaram... Tenso... Devo dizer. spoksosksopksopskposk!  
Mais um malfoy foi apresentado hj. Essa familia não é linda?

Espero que tenham gostado do cap. E que me digam o que axaram... Porque assim eu posso melhorar e dar enfase em algumas coisas  
Bjos a todas

Muito obrigada a Liidia e Katy que foram muito gentis em comentar no cap passado!

E até o prox cap


	6. Seu noivo?

**Capitulo: Seu noivo?**

— Quando você pretendia nos contar que ia se casar... E mais ainda: quando você ia nos dizer que ele estava em Londres.

— Rony está em Londres? — Pan empalideceu.

— Pan, diz pra mim que isso é brincadeira. — Jack pediu enquanto passava a mão na cabeça tentando se acalmar. — Você não está grávida?

Pansy deu um sorriso nervoso. Mas não por causa da pergunta do irmão que se referia a Rony, mas por ter se lembrado que não tinha usado camisinha com Harry. Mesmo tomando pílula, o risco existia. Apesar de ínfimo.

Seria muita falta de sorte.

Pansy teve vontade de chorar. Estava num beco sem saída.

E não podia deixar Rony na mão.

Correu e abraçou Jake. Que assustado com o gesto apenas retribuiu.

Sentiu a sua blusa ser molhada por lágrimas. Mas não perguntou nada. Apenas lhe acariciou o cabelo.

* * *

Ambas, lado a lado, sorriam para a ruiva.

Muriel, a mais alta, possuía uma vasta cabeleira de tonalidade avermelhada, olhos castanhos e uma voz trovejante, capaz de despertar uma cidade inteira.

Ariel, loira e de olhos azuis, mantinha em seus lábios um sorriso generoso na face pálida e ainda jovem.

As duas vestiam roupas coloridas, tal qual um caleidoscópio, e usavam dúzias de pulseiras de plástico de cores diversas.

Gina ergueu a cabeça e fitou o homem, cujos braços a entrelaçavam. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

Lembrava-se vagamente de ter sentado com ele no sofá, porém, não sabia como acabara naquela posição. Nos braços dele!

Graças a Deus, Draco Malfoy dormia profundamente.

Apelando para o que restava de dignidade, Gina conseguiu se desprender dos braços do patrão, ou melhor ex-patrão, e sentou-se no sofá.

De súbito, ele abriu os olhos. Encarou-a surpreso e depois notou a presença de Ariel e Muriel.

— Bom dia — as tias o cumprimentaram em coro. Assustado, Draco pulou do sofá. Com o movimento brusco, Gina foi atirada ao chão.

— Oh, Deus! — Ariel levou as mãos ao peito.

— Querida! — Muriel exclamou.

Na tentativa de se recompor, Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos. Então voltou-se para Gina.

— Desculpe-me — disse, oferecendo-lhe ajuda. Tão logo a ergueu, reparou que ela estava só de lingerie. Ficou ruborizado.

Sim, não era sonho, Draco Malfoy estava vermelho.

_O sr. Malfoy estava envergonhado_, Gina concluiu espantada.

Então, ao recordar por que estava só de lingerie, ela própria sentiu-se embaraçada.

A lembrança da cena que fizera naquela sala quase lhe tirou o ar dos pulmões.

_Que vexame!_ Desejava abrir um buraco no chão para se esconder.

Mas, em primeiro lugar, tinha de atender às tias, depois pensaria na situação vexatória da noite anterior.

— Tia Muriel, Tia Ariel. — A garganta de Gina travou. — O que fazem aqui?

— Nós avisamos que iríamos chegar hoje, querida — Muriel respondeu, fixando o olhar em Draco. — Esqueceu-se?

A mulher mais nova verificou o relógio.

— São sete e meia da manhã. Eu deveria pegá-las no aeroporto à uma da tarde. Vôo 312, portão 22.

— Oh, resolvemos vir mais cedo — Ariel explicou. — Muriel ficou incumbida de lhe comunicar!

— Não, senhora. — As pulseiras de Muriel sacudiram quando ela levou as mãos à cintura. — Essa tarefa era sua, Ariel. Eu fiquei de chamar o táxi.

— Está discutindo de novo, Muriel. — Sempre sorridente, Ariel apontou o dedo à irmã, sacudindo suas pulseiras também.

_Ótimo_, Gina pensou. _E o que eu precisava agora… disputa de pulseiras_.

* * *

Os raios de Sol invadiram o quarto através da janela. Pansy havia adormecido, e Jack a levara para seu quarto.

Seu quarto de sempre, ainda com as paredes rosa e com os ursinhos de pelúcia na estante.

Olhou para o lado. E viu na parede, uma enorme fotografia.

Lembrava-se daquele dia, como se fosse hoje.

_Era um piquenique nos jardins da casa de verão. Papai e mamãe ao centro, sentados e sorrindo. Eu estava no colo de papai, pedindo proteção porque Draco e Blaise queriam puxar meu cabelo, os mesmos com cara de "santo". Dan estava do lado de mamãe segurando-lhe uma das mãos. Jake estava deitado apenas observando, enquanto Harry... Harry que na época usava um óculos engraçado sorria timidamente._

Mas teve que sair desse pensamento.

Teria um dia longo pela frente. Teria que encontrar Rony e descobrir o que ele fazia tão cedo em Londres. O combinado era pra daqui a algumas semanas darem a noticia do casamento.

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Posso? — Rony perguntou.

— Mas co-mo? —Pansy gaguejou. —Por que você não está cumprindo sua parte no acordo?

— Você não vai nem dar um beijo de boas-vindas no seu noivo? —Ele perguntou cínico.

E ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso mais cínico ainda.

Mas mesmo assim correu em direção ao ruivo e lhe deu um grande abraço. Além é claro de um selinho bem estalado.

— Oras, não gosto dessas "pegações" no quarto da minha irmãzinha. —Jake disse enquanto trazia uma bandeja com o café de Pansy.

— Não seja ciumento, Jack. Eu já te expliquei a situação.

Sim. Jack e Rony se conheciam. Eram amigos de faculdade. Foi através de Jack que Pansy conhecera Rony.

— Que situação? —Pansy desconfiou.

— Ah, Pan. Nós não podíamos esconder por muito tempo.

— Esconder o que?

— O nosso filho. —Rony acariciou o ventre liso da mulher.

* * *

Gina tentou, com cuidado, desvencilhar-se daquele emaranhado em que se encontrava.

Resmungando, ele apertou-a contra si. Desapontada, ela sorriu para as tias Ariel e Muriel que a olhavam com ar de cumplicidade.

— Não importa — ela interveio, antes que a discussão se prolongasse, pois, conhecendo as tias, isso ocorreria com certeza. Abraçou cada uma delas. — E… muito bom revê-las.

A despeito da situação, Gina foi sincera. As tias podiam ser excêntricas e escandalosas, mas as amava. As duas a envolveram com beijos e afagos. Em seguida, encararam o homem que havia dormido com a sobrinha.

Virginia respirou fundo.

— Tia Muriel, Tia Ariel, esse é o sr. Malfoy. As senhoras pareciam confusas.

— Sr. Malfoy?

— Meu empregador. Creio que já lhes falei dele.

— Chama seu noivo de sr. Malfoy? — Muriel perguntou. Ansiosa, Gina mordeu o lábio.

Era hora de enfrentar a verdade.

— Ele não é…

— Sou o sr. Malfoy, mas para as duas adoráveis damas, apenas Draco. — O homem apressou-se em dizer.

Perplexa, Gina observou-o aproximar-se e pousar o braço sobre seus ombros. Draco acariciou-lhe a face macia e piscou para ela.

— Às vezes, Ginny é muito brincalhona.

Chocada, ela encarou Draco.

Chamou-a de "Ginny" e afirmou que era "brincalhona"? Devia ser uma alucinação.

—Ginny me falou tanto de vocês — ele prosseguiu. — Imagino quão estranho deva parecer nos encontrar dormindo no sofá. Ontem à noite ficamos acordados até tarde, conversando sobre sua visita e acabamos adormecendo. Não é, Ginny?

Bem, tecnicamente a explicação estava correta. Virginia olhou as tias. Estavam maravilhadas.

— A verdade, tias, é que eu…

— A verdade é… — Draco interrompeu-a outra vez, aproximou-se das tias e sussurrou: — Ginny bebeu um pouco além da conta ontem. Ela é muito suscetível ao álcool, como sabem.

Ariel e Muriel se entreolharam, comovidas.

— É um gene recessivo da família do pai dela — Muriel explicou. — A família Weasley é mais tolerante, embora bebamos apenas em ocasiões especiais e com bastante moderação.

Virginia reprimiu a risada. Moderação não era uma palavra adequada ao estilo das irmãs Weasley. E quanto às ocasiões especiais, bastava o sol nascer para as tias comemorarem um novo dia.

Entretanto, era verdade que podiam consumir quantidades excessivas de álcool sem afrontar as pessoas, como Gina o fizera.

A noite fatídica surgiu clara em sua mente.

_Deus, havia exposto os seios para ele! O que o sr. Malfoy devia estar pensando? _

_Como conseguiria encará-lo? _

_Não conseguiria._

No entanto, naquele instante não lhe restava escolha. Draco Malfoy a abraçava e a apertava contra o peito, possessivo. O calor do corpo másculo a aquecia da cabeça aos pés descalços.

_E aonde diabos estavam suas roupas? _

Ela tentava se cobrir com os braços. Draco ao perceber o seu incomodo, tratou de procurar com os olhos a blusa dela. E quando a achou, entregou-lhe, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

— Bem? — Muriel fitou a mão de Gina, e Ariel aproximou-se. — Mostre-nos, querida.

— O quê? — Gina não entendeu a insinuação das tias. — O que querem ver?

— Ora, a aliança! — Ariel exclamou.

* * *

— Nosso o que? — A morena quase caiu, sorte que Rony a segurou pela cintura.

Tanto Jack como Rony riram cúmplices.

— Você tinha que ter visto a tua cara, Pan. - Jack se contorcia de rir.

—Seus idiotas. — Pansy resmungou.

Depois de controlados os risos e o mau-humor da mulher. Rony se pronunciou:

— Temos que apressar as coisas, querida. Meus pais querem conhecer minha noiva. —Rony quase engasgou com a própria declaração.

Ter 32 anos, não significava ser velho o suficiente para casar. Mas seus pais insistiram tanto e até ameaçaram tirá-lo do testamento e de receber sua mesada mensal.

E quem em pleno juízo aceitaria se casar com um mulherengo como Rony?

Apenas Pansy Malfoy, sua única amiga mulher.

É claro, por respeito à amizade por Jack Malfoy, porque se não fosse assim...

— Você está vendo os amigos me arruma Jack? — Pansy estava indignada. — Isso é tudo sua culpa.

— Minha? Você não é obrigada a fazer nada. Inclusive, eu estava propondo algumas soluções para o Rony, as quais ele prontamente concordou. Esse noivado de vocês é...

— Noivado de quem? — Sirius perguntou, enquanto reparava na mão de Rony na cintura de sua única filha.

Nesse momento, Narcisa que estava ao lado do marido entrou pelo quarto. Inspecionou o casal de cima a baixo e abriu um sorriso.

— Escolheu bem, filhota.

O que se seguiu no segundo seguinte foi o barulho ensurdecedor de uma porta sendo batida. E milhares de palavrões sendo proferidos no corredor da casa.

— Com o tempo ele vai aceitar. —Narcisa respondeu com o maior dos sorrisos. —Esse é o amigão do Jack. Agora me lembro de você... Ronald, não é?

— Sim, senhora. —O ruivo sorriu galanteador.

Pansy revirou os olhos. Se realmente tivesse um relacionamento com Rony, sua cabeça não passaria mais nem pelas portas, tamanho seria sua galhada de chifres.

Jack pigarreou.

— Acho que vou ver como Sirius está.

— Não se preocupe meu filho, eu vou!

* * *

— Ficamos tão animadas quando soubemos a novidade! — Disseram juntas.

— Oh, tias, sinto muito, mas…

—…ainda não encontramos uma aliança da qual gostássemos muito — Draco completou. — Algo tão importante tem de ser perfeito, não acham?

Assustada, Gina voltou a encarar Draco. Do que ele estava falando?

— Sem dúvida — Ariel concordou. — Se nos deixamos levar pela pressa, no final acabamos arrependidas.

A expressão de Muriel era pensativa.

— Sabe, Ariel, seu segundo casamento com Nate, que ele descanse em paz, foi bem apressado. Mas você possui um lindo solitário para se lembrar dele.

— Não tão lindo quanto o anel de brilhantes que seu terceiro marido lhe deu — Ariel replicou. — O coração do falecido era maior que o mundo.

Ambas sorriram, suspiraram e voltaram a atenção a Virginia e Draco.

— Adoraríamos continuar a conversa, querida, mas não será possível. — Ariel afagou o rosto da sobrinha. — O táxi nos espera lá fora.

— Não vão ficar aqui, comigo? — Gina perguntou.

— E claro que não. — Muriel piscou para Draco. — Não queremos impor nossa presença.

Desde quando? As tias adoravam se impor. E Gina, pela primeira vez, queria que elas o fizessem.

— Mas…

— Não se preocupe conosco, amor. — Ariel segurou a mão de Muriel. — Reservamos um quarto em um lindo hotel da cidade: a Taverna do Nobre. O agente de viagens afirmou que as acomodações são ótimas e a comida é excelente. — E além do mais querida, você bem sabe que o show não pode parar. — As duas tias

se olharam.

— Então Luna está aqui? — Gina perguntou alegre.

— Oh não! — Ariel respondeu. — Minha filhinha ainda não chegou. Creevey insiste em levá-la para longe de nós.

Gina riu. Se as tias ao menos soubessem...

As mulheres já estavam à porta quando Muriel falou:

— Venham almoçar conosco no Bar do Nobre. A uma hora em ponto. Ariel e eu estamos ansiosas para saber como vocês dois se conheceram. Em detalhes.

— Tias, esperem. — Gina tentou desvencilhar-se do braço do sr. Malfoy, no entanto, ele a deteve.

— Estaremos lá — Draco disse e acenou.

Sacudindo as pulseiras, Ariel e Muriel se despediram e se retiraram da sala com a imponência de rainhas.

Gina fechou os olhos e rezou para que tudo fosse um pesadelo. Em breve acordaria, e a vida retomaria o curso habitual. Abriu os olhos devagar.

O rosto do sr. Malfoy encontrava-se próximo ao dela e havia um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Gina prendeu a respiração. Ele estava realmente muito perto.

* * *

— Sirius tente se controlar. — A voz de Blaise falava calmamente enquanto dava leves tapinhas na costa do padrasto, que estava sentado agora na varanda de casa. —Me conte o que aconteceu.

— O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? —Ele não conseguia nem formular, dizer em voz alta o que ouvira.

—Sim.

— Eu vou matar o desgraçado. Pode apostar que eu vou. A nossa menina...

— A nossa menina o que? —Dan perguntou, depois de ter ouvido a gritaria, os xingamentos do padrasto. Ele havia saído do apartamento de Harry, quase de manhã.

Depois de muita briga entre os dois, ambos foram para o hospital porque Dan se machucara de verdade e tivera que levar pontos no queixo.

— Ela vai se casar. —Sirius disse com a cara mais enojada de todas.

—Como assim? —Dan gesticulou. " Então Harry e Pansy estavam juntos há tempos?"

— Pansy vai casar com quem? — Blaise perguntou.

— Aquele... Aquele...

— Padrinho? — Harry acabara de chegar.

— O meu afilhado, querido. — Sirius dirigiu-se para Harry. —Preciso de sua ajuda. Preciso que me ajude a botar juízo na cabeça de Pan.

— ? —Harry não estava entendendo nada.

— O que acham do casamento ser no jardim? Ele é espaçoso. —Narcisa saia de casa.

Sendo seguida por um Jack sorridente, com o sofrimento da irmã, e com a alegria da mãe.

E por um casal de braços dados, que cochichavam vez ou outra.

— Isso já está indo longe demais. — Era só para alegarmos o noivado. Não casamento. — Pansy resmungou apenas para que Rony ouvisse. Ela estava distraída e nem percebeu as pessoas que estavam na varanda.

—Casamento? — Harry perguntou encarando Pansy friamente.

A mulher que acabara de ouvir a voz dele, observou os olhos verdes e sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

— Não vai nos apresentar seu noivo, Pan? — Harry praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

Fim do capitulo

* * *

N/a: Sei que esse cap, foi um pouco de enrolação, mas se eu nao o postasse, o outro ficaria mt longo... E eu queria que o cap fosse um pouco mais importante para o noivado da Pan, pq eu queria mostrar um pouco do desgosto do Harry...  
Espero qeu vocês tenham gostado das titias da gina!  
Bjos e até o prox cap!

Muito obrigada as meninas que leram e comentário no cap passado:** Lidiia, Nath**


	7. Sou todo seu

**Capitulo 7: Sou todo seu!**

O rosto do sr. Malfoy encontrava-se próximo ao dela e havia um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Gina prendeu a respiração. Ele estava realmente muito perto.

— Não foi tão ruim — Draco comentou.

— Não foi tão ruim? — Gemendo, ela atirou-se no sofá. — Prossegui com a mentira e agora temos de almoçar com elas. E em um lugar público! Para mim, sr. Malfoy, o que aconteceu aqui foi ruim, muito ruim.

Gina mergulhou o rosto em uma das almofadas.

— Primeiro de tudo, Gina, precisa parar de me chamar de sr. Malfoy e também precisa relaxar um pouco. Você enrijece o corpo cada vez que me aproximo.

Resoluta, meneou a cabeça. Então sentiu um movimento no sofá. Talvez ficasse um _pouco _tensa quando Draco Malfoy estava por perto.

— Por favor, vá embora — murmurou.

— Não vou embora. — Draco acariciou os cabelos de Gina. — Pretendo permanecer aqui até você conversar comigo.

— Não posso. — Ela tentou ignorar o arrepio que a carícia lhe causava. — Depois do que fiz ontem à noite, nunca mais conversarei com você.

— E o que acha que fez ontem à noite?

Ainda recusando-se a fitá-lo, Gina ergueu o dedo indicador.

— Primeiro, disse às minhas tias que era meu noivo. Segundo… — levantou outro dedo — fiquei bêbada. Terceiro, eu…

Ela gemeu. Nem sequer conseguia dizer que quase se despira para seu patrão.

— Virginia. — Draco segurou-a pelos ombros e a levantou. Como a almofada continuasse escondendo seu rosto, ele a retirou. — Não há problema em exceder-se no álcool de vez em quando. Você não fez nada de que pudesse se envergonhar.

— É fácil falar. Não foi você que bancou a idiota.

A pulsação dela aumentou quando Draco tocou-lhe a face, forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Não bancou a idiota. Na realidade, estava muito bonita.

— Bonita? — Gina surpreendeu-se. — Oh! Sr. Malfoy, por favor, não minta para mim.

— Não estou mentindo. Agora diga meu nome.

— Sr. Malfoy?

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas com um sorriso torto.

— Por quê?

— Você quer que suas tias viajem mundo afora e não venham morar aqui, certo?

— Certo, mas…

— Então diga meu nome.

— O quê?

— Suas tias querem que você tenha um companheiro, correto? — Ela devia estar da cor de seus cabelos.

— Eu lhe disse isso, mas…

— Durante as duas semanas em que suas tias permanecerem aqui, serei seu noivo.

— Meu noivo?

— Por duas semanas inteiras, serei todo seu.

De repente, Gina teve dificuldade de respirar. A cabeça ficou pesada, e a sensação sufocante não tinha nada a ver com a terrível ressaca.

Era causada pelo toque dele em seu rosto.

— Sou todo seu — ele repetiu.

— Não entendi.

— Eu a quero na empresa. E se para isso eu tiver de ser seu noivo por alguns dias, assim será. Suas tias ficarão felizes e, depois que partirem, tudo voltará ao normal.

Normal? Podiam fingir que estavam noivos e, após a partida das tias, tudo voltaria ao normal? O Sr. Malfoy devia estar louco.

Tratava-se de uma proposta muito perigosa. Seria tola, caso a aceitasse. Uma tola insensata.

Não podia aceitar. Ou podia?

— Minhas tias nunca acreditarão — murmurou, apavorada.

— Pelo que pude observar, elas acreditaram no noivado. Agora diga meu nome.

— Draco.

— Você fala como Minnie Mouse. Tente outra vez. —Gina fitou os lábios do patrão.

— Draco — sussurrou.

Ele se fixou nos lábios de Gina e, antes de se afastar, roçou a face rosada. Ainda atento à boca rubra, Draco falou:

— Ótimo. Não foi tão difícil.

Não, ela respondeu em pensamento. De fato, havia sido fácil demais.

Ele levantou-se.

— Não precisa ir ao escritório agora de manhã. Eu a encontrarei no Bar à uma hora da tarde.

— Mas…

— A uma hora. — Ele repetiu ao se dirigir à porta da rua. A idéia era péssima, a ruiva concluiu. Embaraçosa, na verdade. Mais uma vez fechou os olhos. Então se lembrou de que não o prevenira acerca do comportamento inconveniente das tias.

A menos que Ariel e Muriel houvessem mudado, um milagre fora de cogitação, Draco Malfoy com certeza iria ter um almoço inesquecível.

Chocada, abriu os olhos novamente.

Havia um pequeno pormenor que ela também deixara de mencionar. E não se tratava de um detalhe tão pequeno assim.

Gemendo, afundou-se no sofá, certa de que tinha mergulhado de cabeça na fogueira.

* * *

— Não vai nos apresentar seu noivo, Pan? — Harry praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

O nervosismo da morena era evidente. Em sua cabeça, se passavam alguns flashs da noite anterior.

_Harry deve estar pensando o pior de mim... Mas o que isso me importa._ — Balançou a cabeça e empinou mais o nariz.

— Apesar de isso não ser da sua conta, Potter, esse é meu noivo Ronald Winchester.

— Noivo? — Harry dizia com um tom de deboche. Que só quem podia entender eram ele, Pansy e Dan, que o olhou de um modo estranho.

Mais uma movimentação. Era Sirius que chutara uma cadeira.

— Como você pode se casar? Ainda é uma criança, minha criança... —Sirius resmungava.

Pansy se aproximou do pai, passando muito próxima de Harry, que a puxou pelo braço, até que sussurrasse em seu ouvido:

—Precisamos conversar.

— Não penso dessa forma. —Ela lhe sorriu como um "anjo".

— Oras papai. — A Malfoy beijou a bochecha dele, e passou um braço por seu ombro. — Alguém nessa família tinha que começar. E já que os Malfoy machos não se habilitam... — Ela encarou Dan, Jake e Blaise que resolveram ignorar.

— Mas aonde você o conheceu? — O pai perguntou.

—Através de Jake. — Ela sorriu sacana para o irmão. Que engoliu em seco ao receber os olhares reprovadores de todos os homens ali.

Rony riu.

Pansy conseguiu sorrir desajeitada, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Harry. Rony se aproximou dela, esbarrando "acidentalmente" no moreno.

Ela passou a mão pelo peito do ruivo, que se pronunciou.

— Sim, bem... Nós também fomos surpreendidos por nossos próprios sentimentos. — Jake quase engasgou tentando conter a risada.

Blaise, Dan e Sirius bufaram.

Narcisa suspirou, pensando na sorte que a filha tinha.

E Harry, com certeza teria uma conversa muito séria com Jake, mesmo calmo ele não teria esse tipo de atitude.

— Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? — perguntou Blaise, o olhar severo e inquisidor. Era evidente que ainda estava tentando aceitar as últimas notícias.

— Há tempo suficiente. — Pansy respondeu.

— Algum tempo.

Falando ao mesmo tempo, Rony e Pan se entreolharam como se estivessem duelando.

Ela engoliu em seco ao ver Harry apertar os olhos. Ele observava-os, e a morena forçou-se a sorrir ao voltar à atenção para o pai.

Por um momento, não teve certeza se Potter ainda estava desconfiado. Entretanto, Rony abraçou-a com mais força, puxando-a para si, como se quisesse mostrar a todos seus sentimentos.

O calor do corpo dele a envolveu, e ela acomodou-se ali, sentindo-se um pouco segura.

— Por que não tomamos café? — Narcisa sugeriu.

Pansy e Rony assentiram aliviados e seguiram a matriarca Malfoy.

Quando todos estavam entrando em casa, Jake sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Era Harry.

— Quando você vai me contar a verdade?

— Que verdade? — O louro especulou.

— Essa... Essa palhaçada da Pan. — Harry estava visivelmente nervoso.

— Potter. — Jake, usou um tom mais sério. — A não ser que esteja realmente interessado no bem-estar de minha irmã, e esteja se comportando como um irmão conservador, esse papo faria sentido. Porque a sua atitude é de alguém que está com ciúmes, e não em termos fraternais. Tem algo que eu não saiba?

_Porque Jake tinha que ser assim? Saber de tudo. _

— E se eu estiver com ciúmes?

— Em respeito a nossa amizade... — Espero que faça algo a respeito. — Jake sorriu misterioso.

—Mas você não vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

—Em respeito a minha amizade com Rony, não!

E entrou para tomar café. Deixando um Potter para trás. Com inúmeros questionamentos. Mas o mais importante: _Por que se importar tanto com Pansy? _

Tinha sido apenas uma noite.

Ego ferido seria o suficiente para que ele sentisse aquele sentimento de perda?

* * *

— Quer que eu finja? — Atrás do balcão, Blaise Malfoy encarava o irmão enquanto enchia uma caneca de cerveja. — Você está noivo? De quem?

— Fale baixo — Draco pediu e olhou Gina e as tias sentadas a uma mesa no centro do Bar. O estabelecimento estava lotado para o almoço, nem Gina ou as irmãs Weasley o viram chegar. — Exatamente. Quero que você finja que sabe que estou noivo de Ginny. Entendeu?

A cerveja começou a transbordar da caneca, molhando a mão de Blaise. Ele blasfemou e pegou uma toalha.

— Está brincando, certo? Você e… A secretária? Desde quando a chama de _Ginny?_

Uma vez que decidira agir como noivo, Draco achou melhor chamá-la de Ginny a fim de dar maior veracidade ao papel.

— Desde hoje de manhã.

— Hoje de manhã? — Blaise repetiu, abismado. — Quer dizer que acordou ao lado dela?

— Mais ou menos.

Na realidade, acordara _sob _ela. A sensação de ter aquele corpo esguio sobre si ainda o perseguia. Podia sentir o calor da pele e o perfume dos cabelos ruivos.

Blaise jogou a toalha sobre o ombro.

— Ela estava um tanto zonza quando saiu daqui ontem à noite… — o irmão mais novo lembrou-o. — Se está tentando amenizar sua culpa, Draco, não me envolva nisso.

— Blás, pelo amor de Deus…

— Virginia é uma boa pessoa — ele continuou. — Comedida e meiga. Não gosto de pensar que meu próprio irmão se aproveitou de uma garota inocente. Nós não somos assim, Draquinho. — Ele chamou "carinhosamente" o irmão. — Só as que não têm coração, lembra?

Garota? Virginia não era uma garota. A abundância de curvas que ela exibira na noite anterior mostrava uma bela mulher.

Em circunstâncias diferentes, Draco teria tentado conhecer melhor aquele corpo. Porém, tratava-se de Gina, sua secretária, e não podia pensar nela de outra forma. Além do mais, existia esse código de ética entre os Malfoys. Apesar de muitas vezes, nem ele nem Jack o seguirem a risca.

— Ela tem vinte e cinco, para sua informação — Draco irritou-se. — E não, não me aproveitei dela, seu idiota. Nós dormimos no sofá e vestidos! Praticamente...

Blaise sorriu cínico.

— Agora sim, a verdade!

Draco ia retrucar, mas Blaise continuou.

— Ginny é um apelido muito meloso e infantil, para você usar. Além do mais, você mesmo disse que ela não era mais uma garota... — Blaise encarou Gina com olhos de cobiça. O que não passou despercebido por Draco, que pegou a toalha do ombro do irmão e acertou-lhe. — Eu gosto de ruivas, sabe? — Blaise ignorou.

Draco bufou. Mas resolveu calar-se, antes que eles começassem uma briga na frente das tias de Gina.

Draco voltou o olhar à mesa. Como se o pressentisse, Gina virou o rosto e o fitou.

A garganta de Draco ressecou. Gina usava um suéter cinzento de gola alta. Era a primeira vez que a via sem as roupas sóbrias de trabalho… com exceção da noite anterior, quando ela expusera os seios diante dele.

Além do suéter, estava escondida atrás dos óculos e prendera os cabelos na altura da nuca. Por que ela se ocultava sob uma fachada comedida? Ora, a mulher que se apresentara a Draco não tinha nada a ver com aquele excesso de puritanismo. A bem da verdade era muito bonita.

Mais que bonita, aliás. Possuía a pele suave, os olhos castanhos de uma tonalidade incomum e o corpo… aquele corpo era…

— Draco, olá! Está me ouvindo? — Blaise acenou, interrompendo-lhe os devaneios. — O que há com você?

Ele não sabia. Esfregou o rosto e ateve-se ao irmão.

— Vê aquelas duas senhoras em companhia de Virginia?

— São as irmãs Weasley. Eu as instalei no hotel hoje de manhã. (Blaise é o dono do Bar e do Hotel do Nobre)

— São as tias dela. Se fizerem algum comentário a respeito do noivado, confirme a história. Explicarei mais tarde.

— Quando você acabar com as farsas, precisa dar uma passada lá em casa. Pansy tem novidades. — O Malfoy mais novo estava enigmático, e Draco não gostou daquilo.

— Certo. Só espero que sejam noticias boas...

Ariel avistou Draco e, sorridente, chamou-o à mesa. Muriel imitou a irmã, e ambas reforçaram o convite elevando o tom de voz. O restaurante estava bem barulhento, no entanto, os clientes pararam de falar e olharam em direção a Draco.

Ensaiando um sorriso, ele caminhou até a mesa, certo de que escutava a risada debochada do irmão.

Ficou irado.

Como Blaise se atrevia a rir dele? Não entendia que a situação era séria, que exigia discrição e reserva? Sendo o mais novo dos irmãos Malfoy, Blaise precisava aprender a ter mais respeito.

Draco decidiu cuidar do irmão mais tarde. Dan, Jack e Pan, a caçula do clã Malfoy seriam mais compreensivos e solidários.

Afinal, o que lhe restava fazer? Não podia deixar Gina abandoná-lo. Como conseguiria contratar outra secretária depois dela?Ela era fundamental para a empresa.

Após cinco minutos com Francine… Oh, ele preferia desfilar nu pela cidade a ter aquela mulher no escritório.

Durante duas semanas, ele e Gina fingiriam estar noivos. Mãos entrelaçadas, um beijo aqui outro ali, alguns olhares apaixonados. Não seria complicado.

Ambos sabiam representar; seria uma encenação e nada mais. Uma farsa sem maiores repercussões. Porém, tinha de admitir que, naquela manhã, quando tocara as faces macias, e os olhos castanhos brilharam, sentira-se… atraído. Talvez até… empolgado.

Por esse motivo saíra às pressas daquela casa tão acolhedora. Havia sofrido um repentino lapso de autocontrole.

Assim que Ariel e Muriel se convencessem de que ele e Gina estavam apaixonados, embarcariam no tal cruzeiro e, mais tarde, a sobrinha lhes comunicaria o rompimento do noivado por incompatibilidade de gênio. Nesse ínterim, ela poderia encontrar outro homem, e todos ficariam felizes.

Satisfeito com as próprias deliberações, Draco ignorou os olhares curiosos dos presentes no restaurante e sentou-se ao lado de Ginny.

Ela estava ruborizada e, quando Draco beijou-lhe o rosto quente, sentiu-a ofegar.

Cumprimentou as tias e sussurrou no ouvido de Gina:

— Olá, ruiva.

Hesitante, ela arregalou os olhos.

— Olá?

Draco suspirou. Precisava descobrir uma maneira de fazê-la relaxar. Caso contrário as tias jamais acreditariam no noivado.

Tomou a mão delicada e beijou a ponta dos dedos, estavam tão frios quanto gelo.

— Senti saudade.

— Eu também. — Ela sorriu nervosa.

— Sabe, querida — ele disse, esfregando a mão macia. — Pensei muito sobre nossa conversa de hoje pela manhã a respeito da aliança, e concluí que não devemos esperar mais.

Os olhos castanhos se pronunciaram quando Draco tirou um anel de diamante do bolso e colocou-o no dedo de Gina.

— Oh, Muriel, queria tanta que nossa querida irmã estivesse presente — Ariel murmurou comovida com a cena romântica e carinhosa. — Nossa pequena Virginia cresceu e está apaixonada.

— É um sonho que se tornou realidade. — Muriel pegou um lenço na bolsa e enxugou as lágrimas.

— Sim, um sonho — Uma loura de altura mediana, olhos azuis e sonhadores repetiu. Ambas as tias se entreolharam e sorriram.

— Luna!

As três mulheres da mesa gritaram. Sim, a tão pacata Virginia Weasley também compartilhava da empolgação.

Era certo que a loura a frente chamava a atenção. Seja pelo figurino arrebatador, que consistia apenas em um collant de ballet preto. Seja pelo belo par de pernas, e o rosto carismático.

— Então esse é o sortudo... — Luna inspecionou Draco de cima a baixo, ele não negou que estava animado com a atenção da loura. — Levante-se homem, agora somos da mesma família. —Ele tinha a impressão de já a ter visto antes... Mas onde?

_Oh não! O abraço em conjunto dos Weasley! Coitado do Sr. Malfoy. _

Tia Muriel e Ariel acompanharam o abraço de Luna, fazendo Draco sentir-se uma sardinha enlatada.

— Se eu soubesse que existiam homens tão lindos em Londres, juro que teria vindo mais cedo. — Luna suspirou cansada, como se tivesse lembrado algo. Gina entendeu o "sofrimento" da prima. Todos os Malfoy eram lindos de doer.

— Com licença. — A loura puxou uma cadeira, para sentar-se.

— Concordo, filha. Se soubéssemos que Londres era assim tão bonita, poderíamos ter tentado um casamento por aqui. — Ariel apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, admirando Draco.

Ser o único homem entre as mulheres seria, geralmente, uma situação que Draco adoraria. Entretanto sentia-se desconfortável? Talvez... As Weasley não fossem nada discretas.

— Oh! Perdão. Sou Luna... Luna Lovegood!

O nome era tão familiar. De onde a conhecia?

— Não vai me dizer que não reconheceu? — Muriel perguntou, como quem pergunta quanto é 2+2.

Draco negou.

— Tia. — Gina olhou suplicante.

— O que? —Muriel perguntou. — Você não contou ao seu noivo sobre o seu passado?

Gina afundou na cadeira.

—Que passado? —Draco estava curioso.

—Não há passado. Presente seria o termo mais apropriado — Luna interveio. — Gina prometeu que faria a temporada de Londres comigo. Como nos velhos tempos, na Broadway

Agora o nome lhe lembrava algo. A companhia de dança, a dançarina principal.

Pansy era apaixonada pelo espetáculo. Isso explicaria o porquê de Gina dançar tão bem...

— Luna, já conversamos sobre isso...

— Ora, Gi não me faça essa desfeita. O palco não é o mesmo sem você. Collin também pensa assim.

— Quem é Collin? — Draco perguntou.

— É o ex da Gina.

— Atual namorado de Luna.

As duas tias disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Luna e Gina se encararam mortalmente.

Draco sentiu-se ainda mais perdido do que nunca.

* * *

Rony's POV

Nunca pensei que esse dia de minha vida fosse chegar. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa que teve tudo de bandeja. Meus pais sempre sustentaram o meu estilo de vida esbanjador nos EUA.

Mas pelo visto, papai Arthur está preocupado com os negócios da família, os quais eu nunca me interessei de verdade. A única parte realmente interessante era o fato de que eles me rendiam uma bela quantia mensal.

Meu pai é o dono de uma rede de empresas de materiais esportivos. Um verdadeiro império, que eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde terei que assumir.

Apesar de essa nunca ter sido a minha vontade.

Formei-me em administração, mais para agradar meu pai do que qualquer coisa. Sempre pensei que o agradando adiaria esse momento.

Papai já estava querendo se aposentar. E eu devia me tornar o "cara" responsável da família. Eu deveria formar a minha própria. Era um destino certo.

E agora pra completar Arthur me tirou tudo! Casa, dinheiro, luxo... Só porque eu não queria seguir os mesmos passos que ele.

Vir para Londres antes do prazo estipulado pela Pan estava fora de cogitação se não fosse pelo fato de que eu não tinha mais dinheiro para pagar o hotel.

— Rony! — Pansy me puxou com tudo para dentro de um dos inúmeros cômodos de sua casa, quebrando minha linha de raciocínio. Mesmo sendo muito mais baixa do que eu, ela tinha uma força descomunal. — Quanto tempo essa farsa vai ter que durar?

— Eu não sei. — Fui sincero com ela, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. — Acho que estou me afogando ainda mais em mentiras. — Desabei mesmo. Procurei em Pansy o conforto que eu precisava e sabia que ela não me negaria. Eu a abracei, como uma criança indefesa. E me permiti chorar pela primeira vez. Não pela falta de dinheiro, nem por estar com medo do futuro. Mas por perceber, pela primeira vez em minha vida, que eu estava sozinho. Eu era um playboy mimado que não tinha amigos, a não ser Jake e Pansy. E pior, estava expondo-os a uma situação perigosa para com a família que eles sempre prezaram.

— Calma! — A morena vez ou outra enxugava minhas lágrimas com os dedos finos e delicados. — Estamos juntos nessa, lembra? Somos Rony e Pansy contra o mundo.

Eu ri. Um riso totalmente sem graça. Nós éramos amigos de todas as horas. Sempre que ela precisasse de mim, eu estaria lá. E vice-versa.

— Talvez o mundo não esteja contra nós. — Senti os ombros dela se enrijecerem com as minhas palavras.

— E o que você quer dizer com isso?

— Simples Pan. Podemos fazer com que tudo seja verdade. — Aproximei-me pronto para beijá-la. Mas ela desviou das minhas investidas. Eu ri do fora que tinha levado — Ou podemos continuar com a farsa e machucar terceiros que nos amam de verdade.

— Por você eu sou capaz de correr o risco, Ronald. — Ela me disse enquanto uma lágrima solitária caia sobre sua face. — Você foi à única pessoa que conseguiu ver mais do que a menina fútil e mimada que eu sempre fui.

— Já somos adultos, Pan. As besteiras que fizemos foram superadas. O passado não volta mais.

— Eu sei que não.

— Por que você nunca contou para a sua família?

— Eu contei pra você. — Ela respondeu.

— Não. Eu forcei você a me contar. É diferente. Nós superamos juntos o que aconteceu. — Lembrar do dia em que encontrara Pansy desmaiada em seu apartamento, depois de uma overdose sempre seria a cena mais traumática da minha vida. Porque no fundo, ela é como uma irmã pra mim. E eu tinha o dever de cuidar dela, como o Jack faria.

— Eu devo isso a você Ronald. Se você não tivesse chegado eu estaria morta...

— Não fale assim. — Eu a repreendi, porque a vida não teria sentido sem ela. A única pessoa que me fez sentir algo. E eu não digo no sentido romântico, eu digo no sentido humano. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que eu amei mais do que a mim mesmo.

— Sou todo seu, Pan. — Sorri doce. — Porque amo você

— Também amo você, Ronald.

— Desculpem-me se atrapalho, mas creio que eu e a Senhorita Malfoy temos assunto a resolver. — Harry que acabara de entrar no recinto, disse sem emoções.

* * *

N/as: meninas desculpem pela demora, mas eu aproveitei o feriado pra viajar, e passar um tempo no colo de mamãe.

Prometo explicar a "treta" da Gina com a Luna, no capitulo que o Collin aparecer.

E a conversa do Harry e da Pansy pode render. O próximo capitulo já está quase pronto. Então comentem, pra nos fazer feliz *.*

Thaty: não precisa se acostumar a ficar sem eles não! Tb sou apaixonada por Rony e Hermione... Portanto... Fica a dica. Beijos querida e muito obrigada pelo review.

Lah Malfoy: nossa, faz um tempão mesmo que eu não atualizo "Para uns ódio para nós amor", desculpe por isso, mas é que eu acabei deixando ela de lado, depois que eu comecei a faculdade, mas prometo relê-la e postar novos capítulos assim que possível. Valeu pelo review e por gostar das minhas fics.

Lidiia:Também queremos um Deus grego como o Draco na nossa vida. Essa Gina é uma sortuda mesmo... E posso te dizer que as coisas vão melhorar ainda mais pro lado dela sposkspoksposkspok! Valeu por comentar. O que achou desse capitulo?

Senhorita Ka: fico muito feliz por você estar gostando da nossa fic. É gratificante saber disso. Quando vocês comentam dá até mais vontade de escrever.

Bjos a todos que lêem e

Até o próximo capitulo.


	8. Beijos

Capítulo 8: Beijos

— _Desculpem-me se atrapalho, mas creio que eu e a Senhorita Malfoy tenhamos um assunto a resolver. — Harry que acabara de entrar no recinto, disse sem emoções._

Rony soltou-se do abraço de Pansy, mas agarrou sua mão. Não sabia o porquê de se sentir assim. Aproximou-se do ouvido da mulher, e disse apenas para que ela ouvisse.

—Não gosto dele.

Pansy sorriu e rodou os olhos.

— Você nunca gosta de ninguém. _—_ Disse apenas pro ruivo ouvir.

— Mas amo você. Não gosto de te ver magoada.

—Sei me defender. Pare de fazer drama. _— _Harry já estava ficando impaciente com aquele cochicho.

— Mas me diga por que você não gostou do Harry? _— _A curiosidade dela falou mais alto

— Porque você gosta dele. _— _Rony respondeu seco.

—O que? Você está louco? _— _Como, Rony, seu melhor amigo poderia afirmar isso?

— Quer dizer que não gosta dele?

— Não, claro que não. Mentiu. "_Bom, acho que não_" completou em pensamento.

— O pior cego, minha querida, é aquele que não quer ver. Só prometa não se afastar de mim. _— _Disse abraçando-a com carinho e em seguida passou por Harry, encarando-o de cima abaixo.

— Qualquer coisa é só gritar. Vou ficar por perto. _— _Rony olhou diretamente pra Harry, mas com desconfiança.

— Não se preocupe o maníaco homicida aqui vai tentar se controlar._ — _Respondeu o moreno irônico lançando-lhe um olhar superior.

— O que você disse? _—_ Perguntou Rony já avançando contra Harry.

— Disse que...

— Sem problema. _—_ Interrompeu Pansy, sem graça, se colocando entre os dois homens.

Rony virou o rosto indignado e Harry fez o mesmo. Ela estava preocupada com aqueles dois... Pareciam estar prontos para se matar.

— Feche a porta quando sair, Rony. _— _A morena pediu enquanto se virava para Harry. _— _O que deseja, Potter?

* * *

Pilhas de correspondência espalhadas sobre a escrivaninha, projetos pendurados no barbante e montanhas de documentos pertencentes ao arquivo jogados sobre o sofá compunham uma verdadeira desordem na recepção da construtora.

Gina estivera ausente somente por uma tarde, e o escritório encontrava-se tão anarquizado quanto sua vida.

Soltou um suspiro e dirigiu-se à mesa, desviando das caixas que jaziam pelo chão. A porta da sala de Draco permanecia entreaberta, permitindo que ela o ouvisse falando ao telefone.

— Não, Tom, Virginia não foi embora. Francine a substituiu por um dia apenas. — Silêncio. — Claro. Concordo plenamente. Ninguém está apto a ocupar o lugar de Virginia.

Gina hesitou.

Sentiu culpa por estar bisbilhotando, porém a curiosidade era maior.

Draco conversava com Tom Riddle, um grande empresário de Boston que tencionava construir um novo _shopping Center _e uma sala de teatro em Londres

Tom Riddle era exigente e muitas vezes dificultava as negociações. Embora Gina nunca o tivesse visto, gostava de trabalhar com ele a despeito de sua maneira rude em se fazer entender.

Talvez as flores que Tom lhe enviara, havia alguns dias, após perder a calma no telefone, fosse uma maneira de atenuar a aparente falta de educação.

Ou então, um agrado que refletia um interesse real. Tom Riddle era um viúvo solitário, cujo único filho "solteiro" ele mencionara diversas vezes com intenção de bancar o cupido.

— Não se preocupe, Tom — Draco continuava. — Virginia não vai a lugar algum. Ela é muito valiosa para a construtora.

Saber quão valiosa era para a construtora a envaidecia a ponto de deixá-la orgulhosa e feliz. Mas por que sentia aquela súbita vontade de chorar?

Devia ser a emoção do momento, refletiu. Como não se sentir emocionada? Em menos de vinte quatro horas, pedira demissão, expusera os seios ao patrão e ficara "noiva".

Nenhuma mulher suportaria tantas modificações!

Tinha de ir embora.

Em suas fantasias chegara a acreditar que seria fácil encará-lo e conversar com ele com naturalidade.

Ledo engano.

E no momento solene em que recebera a aliança, ela sentira uma corrente elétrica percorrer-lhe o braço. Fitou o anel e a mesma onda de satisfação a envolveu.

Como conseguiria ter uma conversa amistosa e desinteressada com ele quando uma lembrança tão poderosa dominava sua mente?

— Virginia?

Ela deu um salto ao escutar o som daquela voz. Draco a observava à soleira da porta. Presa em devaneios não reparou que ele havia desligado o telefone.

— Oh, olá.

— Pensei que fosse levar suas tias para passear pela cidade.

— Disse a elas que precisava resolver uns assuntos no escritório. — Na tentativa de evitar o olhar penetrante de Draco, ela fixou a atenção na tela do computador. Ficou apavorada ao ver a mensagem _Erro Fatal _no monitor. — Elas me deixaram aqui na empresa e foram passear em meu carro.

Draco sorria quando cruzou os braços e apoiou-se no batente da porta.

— Precisamos alertar alguém?

— A cidade inteira, imagino. — Para se manter ocupada, a ruiva pegou uma pasta cheia de papéis, ajeitou-os e guardou-a dentro do arquivo. — Se seguirem a rota que lhes ensinei, não irão se meter em encrencas.

— Algo me diz que suas tias não seguem mapas ou rotas.

— Suponho que não. — ela imaginava as duas, dirigindo em uma rua estreita e deserta pelo prazer de se aventurar. No mínimo iriam parar em alguma fazenda.

Fechou a gaveta do arquivo e virou-se para enfrentá-lo.

— Sr. Malfoy, quanto ao anel… — Tocou a aliança. — Não devia ter se incomodado. Insisto em reembolsar o valor da jóia.

— Não é necessário. Eu o aluguei por duas semanas. Você gostou?

— É lindo. — Era a peça que teria escolhido. Admirou o diamante e a moldura de ouro que o prendia, então sentiu novamente um nó no peito.

Jamais ganhara um presente tão significativo. O fato de o noivado não passar de uma farsa, criava intensas emoções e expectativas. Gina piscou para afastar as lágrimas.

— Obrigada — disse. — Pela aliança e pelo almoço. Sei quanto foi difícil.

— _Interessante _é a palavra mais adequada.

Pronto, pensou já se preparando para o pior. Desde a infância, Gina fora vítima de chacotas e insultos acerca de sua família tão incomum.

Ao atingir a idade adulta aprendera a ignorar o ridículo, e soubera viver fingindo não se incomodar com a opinião alheia. Porém, no fundo, ainda se sentia magoada.

Quando criança, rezava para que pudesse chegar em casa sem ser notada na rua a fim de evitar pilhérias, de outras crianças. Londres foi o primeiro lugar no qual se viu segura, onde ninguém zombava dela ou da família.

Até aquele dia.

Após o espetáculo das tias e da prima durante o almoço, todos na cidade estariam rindo dela e caçoando pelas costas.

_Que assim fosse_, concluiu de queixo erguido. Não pretendia importar-se, a despeito da vergonha que vivera, amava as tias.

Não permitiria que ninguém, muito menos o sr. Malfoy, fizesse comentários depreciativos a respeito das tias ou ainda, do fato de Luna ter flertado com seu irmão, Blaise.

— Peço desculpas pelo constrangimento que minha família causou. Garanto-lhe que não se repetirá.

— Por que acha que fiquei constrangido? — ele perguntou. — Bem, você podia ter me prevenido de que elas fariam um número musical. Apesar disso, achei-as adoráveis. Blaise também tem a mesma opinião, principalmente em relação à Luna.

Graças as três Weasley os clientes permaneceram mais tempo no restaurante.

— Ele já as convidou para comparecer ao jantar. Sem despesas, desde que cantem algumas canções.

Gina gemeu em silêncio. Não levaria muito tempo para que todos em Londres ouvissem falar de Muriel e Ariel Weasley. A companhia de dança de Luna, já era famosa nos EUA. Assim como as tias. Era questão de tempo para que elas dominassem a Europa.

E, em questão de horas, a cidade inteira saberia que Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley estavam noivos.

Alasca não era longe o bastante. Uma ilha deserta, talvez. Desde que ninguém a conhecesse.

Aproximou-se da mesa e olhou a tela do computador. A mensagem _Erro Fatal _parecia um presságio.

— Não vai funcionar.

Draco caminhou até ela e fitou o monitor.

— Vou chamar um técnico. Não, se quiser, comprarei outro computador para você.

— Não foi ao computador que me referi. Fingir que estamos noivos não vai funcionar. A cidade inteira saberá. Não posso permitir que se submeta a isso.

— Você não me pediu nada, ruiva. A idéia foi minha, lembra-se? Conseguimos superar o almoço, certo? Mais alguns dias não será complicado.

Mais alguns dias? Como ela suportaria mais alguns dias quando nem sequer havia se recuperado do almoço? A proximidade de Draco a deixava zonza. Quente.

— Sr. Malfoy…

Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez encará-lo.

— Gina, temos de chegar a um acordo. Tente outra vez. Diga meu nome?

Naquela posição, sob o olhar fixo, ela não era capaz de raciocinar. Seu nome…

— Draco— disse. Ao vê-lo sorrir, repetiu com mais suavidade: — Draco.

O sorriso se desfez. Ele massageou-lhe os braços.

— Agora só precisa relaxar.

— Estou relaxada.

— Está tão dura como um poste de concreto. — Os dedos hábeis começaram a trabalhar os músculos dos ombros. — E cada vez que eu a toco, você fica apavorada. De que tem medo, ruiva?

As pernas bambearam quando ele começou a massagear-lhe o pescoço. Ondas de calor percorriam seu corpo e a faziam estremecer.

* * *

— E então? O que você quer Potter?

— Quero saber se fui apenas um brinquedo em suas mãos mesmo, uma despedida de solteiro!

— Talvez tenha sido só isso. — Pansy respondeu paralisada diante daquela declaração. _Ele pensa tão mal de mim_— afirmou, fitando-o com intensidade e determinação. Seu tom de voz foi tão obstinado quanto o dele, mas continha outro significado nas entrelinhas.

— Talvez? — O perigo estava estampado naqueles olhos verdes.

— Por que se importa tanto? Nós nem gostamos um do outro!

— _Gostamos _um do outro o suficiente na noite passada — lembrou-a, o calor de seu olhar aquecendo-a como a luz do sol. Pansy teve a sensação de ter sido tocada.

— _Aquilo _foi apenas sexo — desafiou-o.

— Sexo ardente, querida. A melhor noite de amor que tive em muito tempo.

Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto absorvia o impacto daquelas palavras, e uma sensação agradável invadiu o corpo dela.

— Mas foi um engano! Só aconteceu por causa das circunstâncias da noite passada — Ela comentou, a voz trêmula.

— Um engano? — Riu sem vontade.

Harry sabia quando uma mulher respondia a ele naturalmente, e a Malfoy estava muito receptiva na noite anterior.

— Algumas cervejas e champanhe foram às razões pelas quais você se mostrou tão ardente quando fiz amor com você? — Ele se aproximava perigosamente dela, a tensão entre o corpo masculino e o feminino estava cada vez mais evidente.

Ressentiu-se do silêncio dela e lutou para controlar seu temperamento.

— Então agora me diz que sob a luz do sol e sem o efeito do álcool não responderia da mesma maneira?

— Estou dizendo que isso não importa. — Sua voz perdeu um pouco da ousadia enquanto tentava desviar o olhar dos dele.

— Não mesmo? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— A noite passada terminou. Como você já sabe, estou noiva! — Suspirou aliviada por seu cérebro funcionar rapidamente. Harry recuou.

— Mas o noivado não a impediu de transar comigo. — Ele respondeu a altura.

— Foi um deslize. Já passou.

— Estava fingindo na noite passada? — perguntou o moreno, ainda aborrecido por ela insistir em descartar o que havia acontecido entre eles com tanta facilidade.

— Eu...

— Está me dizendo que estava fingindo quando me pediu para possuí-la?

— Harry, por favor... — Mais uma vez ele se aproximou, mas Pansy recuou. Como não percebera que estava quase para se imprensada contra a mesa do escritório?

— Ou quando gritou meu nome e entregou-se em meus braços? - indagou, estudando-a com atenção, a voz rouca entorpecia a mulher. — Pan, querida, você está mentindo!

— Oh, não, não estou — declarou, cruzando as mãos para evitar que tremessem.

Como permitira que ele a encurralasse daquela maneira? Não queria discutir com ele. Ela não _queria _se sentir atraída, física ou emocionalmente, por Harry Potter.

— Prove.

— O quê?

Harry percorreu o corpo dela com os olhos.

— Venha até aqui e prove, querida — pediu, mais determinado por causa da obstinação dela em afirmar que o que acontecera entre eles havia sido um acidente_._

Ela recuou um passo e, em silêncio, praguejou.

— Não provarei nada!

— Venha até aqui agora, Pansy — ordenou, os olhos fixos nela. As bocas a apenas milímetros de distância.

— Não.

Ele comprimiu o maxilar enquanto admirava o nariz empinado dela. Sem dizer nem uma palavra sequer, tocou-lhe o queixo com o dedo e ergueu-lhe o rosto para que pudesse fitá-la.

— Vamos, querida, mostre-me quanto você _não _me quer. — Aproximou-se mais.

Encurralada, Pansy sentiu a mesa atrás de suas pernas, impedindo-a de recuar mais. Harry ergueu a mão e gentilmente acariciou-lhe o pescoço com as costas dos dedos. Ela fechou os olhos quando o prazer se espalhou por seu corpo, torturando-a.

— Beije-me — ordenou Harry.

— Não — respondeu, abrindo os olhos devagar e fitando-o. Sua resposta não demonstrava convicção, e a tensão entre eles aumentava.

O ar no ambiente tornou-se pesado, dificultando a respiração. Ela se inclinou na direção dele, os mamilos rígidos sob a roupa, a respiração ofegante.

— Beije-me — pediu novamente, afastando a mão que a acariciava.

Apesar de as palavras dele serem um comando, estavam carregadas de desejo. Pansy entreabriu os lábios para dizer "não" novamente e sentiu o hálito quente junto a sua pele.

Seus pulmões pareciam ansiar por oxigênio. Ele não a tocou, mas ela desejava ardentemente que o fizesse. Seu corpo todo estava tomado pelo desejo, sendo invadido pelo calor da pele dele, atraindo-a para mais perto.

Pansy mordeu o lábio inferior ao olhar para os lábios dele. Ela não entendeu como Harry conseguiu aproximar-se ainda mais, colando seus corpos do peito aos joelhos, e, inconscientemente, passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os.

— Mostre-me — sussurrou, e então inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela. Pansy entreabriu os lábios, e Harry mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior, gentilmente, e depois a libertou. — Mostre-me, querida — sussurrou novamente.

— Potter. — A morena ergueu uma das mãos, mas ao invés de usá-la para afastá-lo, afagou-lhe o peito e depois o rosto, segurando-o junto ao seu. — Isso é loucura — murmurou. Percebendo que ele não desistiria, ela se entregou e roçou os lábios nos dele.

O que começou com um beijo simples transformou-se tão de repente que ela não teve tempo de raciocinar. Tudo o que compreendia era o desejo insaciável que a consumia enquanto a língua dele invadia sua boca.

Alguém gemeu.

Pansy achou que tinha sido ela, mas não tinha certeza de mais nada exceto a sensação provocada pelos lábios dele e a pressão do corpo forte enquanto ela se aproximava ainda mais.

Ela afastou os lábios por um instante, respirou e voltou a beijá-lo. Suas mãos enlaçaram-lhe o pescoço e, na ponta dos pés, Pansy aprofundou o beijo maravilhoso.

Por fim, Harry afastou-se dela, abriu os olhos.

Tudo dentro dela havia mudado de lugar. Seus desejos, suas vontades e suas perspectivas.

O que havia acontecido?

Apesar da sensação de ter sido devastada, ela percebeu que Harry nem a tinha tocado. As mãos dele estavam imóveis ao lado do corpo.

Ela ficou chocada e embaraçada ao perceber que tomara a iniciativa do beijo ardente.

— Isso não prova nada — afirmou, afastando-se dele e recolhendo o resto de dignidade que lhe restava.

Dando um passo para trás, Harry sorriu sedutor.

— Sim, está bem. — Oh, ele estava com um grande problema. Se a beijasse mais alguns segundos, não se controlaria jogá-la-ia na mesa e fariam amor novamente.

Furiosa com a própria reação de seu corpo, ela se endireitou, e, saiu enfurecida pelos corredores de casa.

Pensando no porquê de todo aquele calor.

Já Harry se perguntava o quanto Pansy realmente amava o noivo? Aquele noivado era estranho. E Harry estava disposto a descobrir o porquê da noiva, ser tão solicita a seus beijos.

Riu pra si mesmo. E passou a mão pelos lábios, ainda quentes.

* * *

— Não tenho medo. Só não o vejo como meu noivo. — Gina disse.

— Como me vê?

— Ora, você sabe. — Gina sentiu-se corar.

— O que pensa de mim? — Draco voltou a massagear os ombros.

Os dedos empreendiam pequenos círculos. Ela reprimiu a necessidade de fechar os olhos e apoiar-se nele.

— É meu patrão — respondeu.

— Então temos um problema. Precisamos mudar essa imagem. Durante duas semanas, claro.

— Mas…

— Sem protestos. — ele tocou-lhe os lábios. — Está com medo de novo. Muriel e Ariel vão desconfiar se ficar apavorada cada vez que eu a tocar.

A mulher estava em pânico. O coração batia tão apressado que ele talvez pudesse ouvir.

A essência masculina, o calor da pele e a textura dos dedos em seus lábios eram de enlouquecer. Se Draco não a estivesse segurando, ela tinha certeza de que iria desfalecer.

Piscou algumas vezes, obrigando-se a lembrar de que era adulta e que Draco somente queria ajudá-la a resolver a situação embaraçosa com as tias.

**Talvez** se sentisse atraída por ele.

Não, na realidade, **sentia-se atraída**.

E daí? Draco Malfoy não se interessava por ela, a não ser profissionalmente. Logo, aquela farsa não causaria danos. Que mal haveria em fingir por alguns dias? Mudar sua rotina seria até divertido.

— Não tenho medo — ela sussurrou sem saber diferenciar o medo de outra emoção. — E não vou entrar em pânico.

— Precisamos ter certeza. — Draco tirou-lhe os óculos e deixou-os sobre a mesa. — Pelo bem de suas tias.

— Sim. Pelo bem de minhas tias.

Ele fitou os lábios trêmulos e, devagar, começou a se aproximar. Gina prendeu a respiração, certa de que era uma experiência.

O tempo pareceu congelar. A ruiva entreabriu os lábios, antecipando, esperando que ele fizesse o contato.

Draco não pretendia beijá-la. Queria apenas que ela se sentisse tranqüila em sua presença. E a melhor maneira de obter êxito seria tocá-la e ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome. Essa tática sempre funcionava com outras mulheres.

Contudo, ao percorrer a pequena distância entre ambos, sentir aquela boca tentadora tão próxima, deixou de pensar em outras mulheres.

A verdade era que não estava raciocinando.

Tinha de beijá-la. No restaurante havia sido um simples roçar de lábios. Agora precisava senti-la, era uma necessidade.

Tocou os lábios com extrema gentileza. O impacto prazeroso reverberou pelo corpo até se concentrar em seu estômago.

Espantado, abraçou-a pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Virginia correspondeu ao gesto e, embora ele pretendesse controlar a situação, o instinto adquiriu vida própria.

O beijo era tão contraditório quanto à mulher: selvagem, porém inocente; doce, mas exótico. Nunca vivera nada parecido. Gina abraçou-o e pressionou os seios contra o tórax.

O contato dos seios macios que ele divisara na noite anterior era maravilhoso. As mãos queimavam com o desejo de tocá-los. Os lábios ardiam para beijá-los.

O gemido suave o trouxe de volta à realidade.

Era Gina, lembrou-se.

Não podia aproveitar-se dela, sua secretária não sabia o que estava fazendo. Apesar de o corpo clamar satisfação, Draco concentrou forças para resistir.

Relutante, interrompeu o beijo e cometeu o erro de olhar para ela.

Os olhos continuavam fechados, as faces coradas, os lábios inchados e úmidos.

_Oh, que Deus me ajude!_

Quando fez menção de beijá-la novamente a porta se abriu e Dan entrou. Seu irmão ficou estático por alguns segundos, então deu meia-volta e retirou-se.

* * *

n/a: Por que sempre é o Dan que pega todo mundo no ato? Primeiro é a Pansy e o Harry, e agora a Gina e o Draco... Ele está precisando arranjar algo melhor pra fazer... Quem sabe um amor?

_HinaLyka__: _ eita, que legal! É bom que você nem precisou esperar muito. E olha só, nem vai precisar esperar muito de novo... Estamos ficando rápidas nesse negócio de atualizar. Hehehehe! Cara, estamos super felizes por você estar gostando do enredo da fic, a gente se esforça pra ficar coerente e envolvente. Às vezes, conseguimos, outras vezes não! Hehehehe! Pois é, quem sabe em breve, não acontece outra fic, do nosso casal favorito D/G.

_Thaty:_ Pelo visto você é muito boa de dicas... Valeu pelo carinho, e por comentar na fic. Sempre ficamos felizes quando lemos . Bjs querida e o que achou desse?

_Lah Malfoy_: muito obrigada pelo incentivo. Prometo que não iremos jogar fora a outra fic. Até porque a karol já disse que vai me ajudar com ela. Assim, que tivermos tempo... Você vai entender tudo em breve...

Beijos a todas e muito obrigada por lerem e comentarem na fic!


	9. Compreensão Familiar

**Capitulo 9: Compreensão Familiar**

Quando fez menção de beijá-la novamente a porta se abriu e Dan entrou. Seu irmão ficou estático por alguns segundos, então deu meia-volta e retirou-se.

Dan pouco aparecia no escritório, mas tinha de escolher aquele exato momento para entrar?

Como explicar a ele o motivo daquele beijo?

Fora apenas uma experiência, um beijo inocente.

_Inocente?_ Draco quase soltou uma gargalhada.

_A quem estava enganando_? Não existia nada de puro naquele beijo ardente.

Precisava pôr um fim na experiência.

Olhou a tela do computador que alertava Erro Fatal.

— Virginia?

— Sim?

Com um movimento sutil, Ginny roçou os seios contra o tórax do homem.

Draco travou os dentes a fim de conter a necessidade de trancar-se com ela em sua sala e possuí-la sobre a escrivaninha.

— Ginny, Dan acaba de entrar.

Ela abriu os olhos. — O quê?

— Meu irmão entrou e saiu em seguida.

— Oh, Deus! — ela recuou, pálida. — Oh, não!

— Não se preocupe — ele acalmou-a.

— Mais tarde o colocarei a par da situação. Ele vai entender.

— Vai?

_ Nem em um milhão de anos._

— É claro que vai. Dan é um homem razoável. Sabe como você é importante para a empresa. Se eu não tivesse sugerido a idéia, ele o faria.

_ Dan, no entanto, não seria adequado para o papel de noivo_, Draco pensou.

O irmão mais velho levava os compromissos muito a sério e, além disso, não era o tipo de Gina.

Não que Draco soubesse qual era a preferência de Virginia Weasley, mas com certeza não era Dan.

— Desculpe-me. — Ela se jogou na cadeira.— Criei problemas para todos.

Draco queria consolá-la, dizer que não havia motivos de preocupação, porém o beijo ainda lhe confundia os sentidos. O melhor seria manter distância.

Se a tocasse outra vez, não conseguiria controlar os impulsos.

Quem imaginaria que Gina possuía tanta paixão oculta e disfarçada pela maneira rígida de agir e pelas roupas sóbrias com que se apresentava?

O homem que a conquistasse teria muita sorte.

Draco fitou os lábios carnudos e sentiu a garganta ressecar.

Muita sorte mesmo.

No entanto, ele só queria uma secretária.

Uma profissional competente valia ouro, e Gina era uma jóia rara de vinte e quatro quilates. Não pretendia perdê-la por causa de um rompante momentâneo.

O trabalho o ocupara tanto nos últimos meses que havia negligenciado as necessidades básicas.

Achou prudente evitar encontros clandestinos enquanto Muriel e Ariel estivessem na cidade, mas tão logo elas partissem, cuidaria do problema que, a seu ver, agravava-se.

— Tudo vai ficar bem — afirmou, embora se sentisse um pouco tenso. — E não precisa se desculpar.

— Oh, preciso. — Em um gesto sensual, ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Gina encarou-o com os olhos repletos de tristeza. — Há mais um detalhe que não lhe contei.

Como já haviam sobrevivido ao falso noivado e ao almoço com as tias, Draco concluía que nada mais o assustaria. Não via motivo para tanta aflição.

— Conte-me. Nada pode ser tão dramático.

— Eu… — Ela hesitou e respirou fundo. — Eu disse a elas que morávamos juntos.

* * *

Naquele fim de tarde, Draco convocou a família (nada de envolver mamãe) para uma reunião, em seu quarto.

Blaise e Jake encontravam-se esparramados no sofá, discutindo a respeito do jogo a que iriam assistir pela tevê: basquete ou beisebol.

Dan estava na cozinha, servindo-se de cerveja.

Pansy tinha que contar a novidade do casamento para Draco. Sendo a caçula do clã Malfoy, Pansy sofrerá com as brincadeiras dos irmãos mais velhos. Porém, se alguém ousasse provocar a linda loira (agora morena), o infeliz teria de se explicar com quatro homens dispostos a proteger a integridade da irmã.

Naquele instante, ela se achava sentada na poltrona reclinável que todos detestavam, mas que era a preferida de Draco.

O quarto era espaçoso, mas não possuía uma decoração definida, porém era confortável para um homem solteiro.

De vez em quando, ele comprava móveis que lhe agradavam sem se preocupar com a harmonia ou detalhes decorativos.

Quando não viajava a procura de novos projetos, Draco estava envolvido com a administração da construtora. Lembrou-se da casa de Gina e do sofá confortável. Da pele macia e dos lábios da secretária.

— Vamos brincar de adivinhação ou vai nos dizer por que convocou essa reunião? — Pansy perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos fantasiosos de Draco. Precisava parar de delirar com a imagem sedutora de Gina.

— Espero que seja importante. — Dan entrou na sala. — Deixei uma equipe de dez operários trabalhando sozinhos no projeto de Palmer, e ainda tenho alguns arranjos para fazer antes da visita do inspetor amanhã. Qual é o problema, _Draquinho_?

— Ele quer nos comunicar seu noivado — Blaise adiantou. — Com Virginia.

Draco encarou Blaise que, aproveitando-se da expressão aparvalhada de Jake, roubou o controle remoto e apertou o canal do jogo de beisebol.

Dan ficou imóvel, segurando o copo de cerveja.

Pansy permaneceu muda.

Não era assim que Draco pretendia revelar a novidade.

— De que ele está falando? — Jake foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

Dan arregalou os olhos.

— Você está o quê? E de quem?

O som da televisão rompeu o silêncio.

Blaise torcia por seu time, vidrado no jogo de beisebol.

Pansy levantou-se, tirou o controle da mão dele e desligou o aparelho.

— Ei! — Blaise protestou.— É a final do campeonato. Preciso assistir a esse jogo.

— Você pode verificar o placar nos jornais de amanhã. — Pansy voltou a encarar Draco.

— Não estamos noivos de verdade — ele os avisou, irritado. — Gina e eu fingiremos estar noivos durante alguns dias, enquanto as tias dela permanecerem na cidade.

— Faz sentido. — Blaise tomou um gole de cerveja e fitou os irmãos. — O que acham?

— Oh, faz muito sentido. — Jake estava pálido. E Dan também.

— Não tenho dúvida — Pansy ironizou, apesar de se encontrar na mesma situação.

Exasperado, Draco enfrentou Jake e Dan.

— Escutem, eu não podia permitir que nossa melhor secretária pedisse demissão.

— Virginia pediu demissão? — Dan indagou.

— Gina jamais faria isso — Jake afirmou.

— No entanto foi o que fez. Ela tinha ido embora quando cheguei de viagem ontem à tarde. Se vocês aparecessem de vez em quando no escritório, saberiam.

— Você é o encarregado do escritório e da produção dos projetos — Jake argumentou. — Ela é sua responsabilidade.

— Algo que ele leva muito a sério a julgar pelo beijo que trocaram hoje à tarde — Dan resmungou.

Jake engasgou com a cerveja.

Pansy arregalou os olhos.

Blaise endireitou-se no sofá.

— Você beijou Virginia?— Jake indagou, por fim. — Nossa Virginia?

— Como foi? — Blaise perguntou e reclamou quando Pan o beliscou.

Draco soltou um suspiro resignado. Quanto apoio familiar ele tinha!

— Não foi intencional. Queria que ela relaxasse um pouco, assim as tias não desconfiariam da farsa.

— Por Deus, Draco! — Dan exclamou. — Do que está falando?

— É uma história engraçada. — Ele riu sozinho. — As tias de Gina, Muriel e Ariel, acreditam que a sobrinha precisa de um marido para cuidar dela, creio. Depois que veio morar em Londres, Gina lhes disse que estava noiva a fim de tranqüilizá-las e para que elas fizessem o cruzeiro que tanto desejavam. As irmãs Weasley não vão sossegar enquanto a sobrinha não estiver encaminhada na vida.

— E o que isso tem a ver com você e a Construtora Malfoy? — Dan perguntou.

— Bem… — Draco levou as mãos aos bolsos da calça. — Gina lhes disse que eu era o noivo.

— Você? — Jake começou a rir. — Por que Virginia o escolheu?

— Por que não?

— Porque todos sabem que sou o mais bonito dos Malfoy. — Jake piscou para a irmã. — Pan não conta porque é mulher.

— Quem disse que é o mais bonito? — Blaise o desafiou. — Além da Irmã Johnson, que tem setenta e quatro anos e é cega. Ninguém mais acha isso.

— Parem com isso. — Dan levantou-se. Todos na família respeitavam o irmão mais velho. Até Blaise, o mais temperamental, recolhia-se diante dele. — Está nos dizendo que você e Virginia forjaram um noivado para que as tias a deixem em paz e viajem?

— Exatamente. — Draco respondeu.

— Por que só você se mete nesses tipos de lances. — Blaise perguntou enquanto lembrava da beleza da família Weasley. Tudo bem, que nunca havia reparado em Gina antes, mas quando se deparou com Luna, teve que se render aos encantos daqueles olhos sonhadores.

— Por que não? Gina ficará feliz, as tias ficarão felizes, e manterei a melhor secretária que já tivemos em nossa empresa. É simples.

— E o que vai acontecer quando vocês não se casarem? — Pansy perguntou.

Ele não tinha a menor idéia. Iria lidar com um problema de cada vez.

— Vamos resolver a questão quando chegar a hora — Draco defendeu-se. — Podemos alegar que o noivado foi desfeito porque Gina conheceu outro homem. Talvez ela encontre alguém.

Pansy meneou a cabeça.

— Está brincando com fogo, Draco. Alguém vai sair muito magoado dessa história.

— Ninguém vai sair magoado, Pan. E não estou brincando com fogo. Só basta eu e Gina ficarmos de mãos dadas e morarmos juntos por alguns dias, não há problema.

— Morar juntos?— Os quatro irmãos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, como Draco havia previsto.

Por essa razão, deixara para comunicar aquele detalhe por último.

— Somos adultos, sem o menor envolvimento além do profissional.

A própria Gina lhe dissera isso. E ele não tencionava vê-la de outra forma. Não podia facilitar a perda de controle.

— Vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes e espalhar alguns objetos pessoais pela casa. Assim que Ariel e Muriel forem embora, tudo voltará ao normal.

— Acredita mesmo nisso? — Pansy perguntou, preocupada.

— É óbvio que acredito. — Uma sensação estranha percorreu a espinha de Draco. — Ignorou-a. — Completamente.

_E acreditava mesmo. Sem a menor dúvida?_

Em duas semanas, ele e Gina iriam rir daquela farsa, e a rotina recobraria o equilíbrio habitual. Não haveria mais fingimento sobre noivado e paixão, tampouco uma vida em comum.

Um plano simples e bem-intencionado. Draco se vangloriou da própria esperteza.

— E qual era a sua novidade, Pan? — Draco enfim perguntou.

— Acho que está na hora de irmos. — Jake chamou pelos outros irmãos, sendo prontamente acompanhado por Pansy.

Entretanto, Blaise e Dan os encararam com uma carranca.

A troca de olhares entre os irmãos fez Draco ter a certeza de que não ia gostar do que estava prestes a descobrir.

— Não seja medroso, Jack. — Blaise disse. — A graça começa quando o Draco for tomar satisfações.

— Satisfações do que? — Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Pansy está noiva. — Blaise respondeu.

— Do Rony. — Jack completou, engolindo em seco.

— Mas passou a noite com Harry. — Dan deixou escapar.

— Como é que é? Os três louros gritaram de uma só vez.

Pansy sorriu amarelo, e rezou para que Harry sobrevivesse à fúria dos irmãos.

* * *

N/as: pois é... Dá pra ficar com pena do Harry agora. Queremos agradecer do fundo do nosso coração, a todos os que estão lendo e deixando comentários.

**Lah Malfoy** ( gente, você leu mesmo para uns ódio para nós amor *.* Conhece todos os trechos, kkkk! Espero qeu tenha gostado desse cap tb), **Kandra** (valeu porr comentar e muito obrigada pelo elogio)**,Schaala(** você é muito fofa, por comentar em todos os capitulos da fic. Foi um prazer ler todos os seus reviews... ),** Senhorita Ka (** mais actions entre os casais aconteceram em breve, não se preocupe. Valeu por comentar) e** Lari Lestrange** ( não tem coisa melhor do que saber disso, saber que você gosta de ler a nossa fic. Entendemos o porquê de vc não comentar em todos os cap, e não tem nem o que desculpar... E seu portunhol deve ser melhor que o nosso spoksposkspoksposkspok)

Bjos meninas e até o próximo cap

Sejam legais e comentem!

Bjos


	10. Sentimentos!

Capitulo 10: Sentimentos

No capitulo anterior...

_—** Pansy está noiva.— Blaise respondeu.**_

**_— Do Rony. — Jack completou, engolindo em seco._**

**_— Mas passou a noite com Harry. — Dan deixou escapar._**

**_ — Como é que é? — Os três louros gritaram de uma só vez._**

**_ Pansy sorriu amarelo, e rezou para que Harry sobrevivesse à fúria dos irmãos._**

Dava pra notar que os ânimos não eram muito bons no recinto.

Draco batia na porta do apartamento de Harry, como um lunático.

Jack estava encostado perto da porta, jogando alguns olhares que denunciavam seu desagrado com a situação.

Blaise andava de um lado para o outro.

E Dan, estava apenas ao lado de Pan, segurando sua mão.

— Como você pode estar tão calmo, Dan? — Blaise disparou irritado.

— Já fiz minha parte. Sinto-me vingado. — Dan lembrou-se da briga que tivera quando encontrara Harry e Pansy no quarto.

— Não sou a favor da violência, Draco. — Jack murmurou, e Pansy suspirou aliviada por saber do bom-senso do irmão.

— Não se meta, então. — Draco olhou para cada um, com os olhos em chama. Ele, definitivamente, estava mais que irado.

— O primeiro soco é meu. — Blaise se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça.

— Vocês acham que estão em que século? — Pansy se irritou. — Não sou mais nenhuma mocinha pra vocês ficarem defendendo uma "virtude" que nem ao menos existe mais.

Draco deu um soco na porta.

— Você definitivamente não é uma boa pessoa, para acalmar ânimos. — Dan sussurrou no ouvido da irmã.

Pan revirou os olhos.

— Pare de besteiras, eu não fui forçada a nada. — Ela meteu-se entre Draco e a porta, pegou com ambas as mãos o rosto do irmão.

Ninguém nunca soube explicar como e o porquê, mas sempre fora assim. Draco e Pansy se entendiam apenas com um olhar. Era certo, que vez ou outra, brigavam. E ainda mais certo, que se conheciam demais. Draco nunca faria algo que machucasse Pan. E vice-versa.

— Por você, Pan. — Draco sorriu timidamente.

A porta foi aberta por uma morena, vestida apenas em um lençol. Blaise entrou em disparada pelo apartamento.

— O temperamental é o Blaise, Pan. — Jack disse enquanto seguia o irmão mais novo.

— Eu sei. Mas se fossem dois, Harry não teria chances. —Ela sorriu, se achando esperta.

Mas por dentro se perguntava quem seria a "vadiazinha".

Todos os irmãos entraram pelo apartamento e se depararam com Harry, saindo do banho, coberto apenas por uma toalha.

Pansy analisou a morena, com um olhar altivo, de cima a baixo. Antes de seguir os irmãos. A morena, estranhamente, sorriu. Mas a Malfoy ignorou, sendo corroída por um sentimento recente: o ciúme.

Ao chegar perto das várias cabeças louras, pôde perceber que Harry, estava no meio de uma "rodinha". E em sua cabeça, só se passava:

— _Como ele pudera dormir com outra se a beijara no mesmo dia?_

Ela abriu espaço, afastando Dan e Blaise, que cercavam Harry pela frente. Ajeitou o punho direito, com carinho. E foi certeiro o soco que ela dera no meio do nariz de Harry.

— Ai, ai, ai. — Minha mão, lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dela. Não sabia se era de dor, pelo soco, ou por raiva da situação.

— Essa é minha irmã. — Blaise sorriu orgulhoso, vendo o Potter limpar com a mão, o sangue que escorria. — Podemos continuar amigos, Harry. — Ele abraçou-o. —Estava preocupado, não sabia como iríamos lidar com as coisas depois que eu te espancasse. Mas, Pan já resolveu tudo. Você sempre será o cara que apanhou da minha "irmãzinha".

Pansy não ouvira nem a metade do que Blaise dissera, puxou, bruscamente, sua mão que Dan massageava. — Vamos embora. — Não esperou ninguém. Apenas foi. Esbarrando com a mesma morena que encontrara na porta.

Não deixou por menos e passou como um foguete por ela, esbarrando, propositalmente, seu ombro no dela.

— Ai. — A morena misteriosa gemeu, massageando o próprio ombro. Pansy sentiu-se vingada quando ouviu a " dor" da concorrente.

— Mione, você está bem? — Mesmo com o nariz, sangrando Harry foi em direção da tal morena.

Pansy que ouvira o tom preocupado dele. Bufou.

E saiu do apartamento quase derrubando a porta.

* * *

Gina era sistemática. Sua rotina diária consistia em tomar banho às seis e meia da manhã, após recolher o jornal e fazer café. Vestia-se, saía de casa as sete e quarenta e cinco e chegava ao escritório as sete e cinqüenta e cinco. Ligava o computador e iniciava o trabalho às oito horas em ponto. Sua vida era estruturada e previsível, de maneira exata, como desejava.

Naquela manhã, entretanto, ligou o chuveiro às seis. Não só se levantara mais cedo, como também tinha certeza de que haveria tempo suficiente para banhar-se e vestir-se antes de Draco acordar.

Apesar da insistência de Gina em revelar a verdade às tias, Draco aparecera na noite anterior, carregando uma mala, e instalou-se no quarto de hóspedes.

Virginia dormira pouco durante a noite.

A nova experiência iria alterar radicalmente seu cotidiano. Nunca havia morado com um homem. De certa forma, _não morava realmente com Draco_, repreendeu-se enquanto pegava o xampu.

Mas o boné de beisebol pendurado ao mancebo da entrada, a carteira de couro, as chaves do carro sobre o balcão da cozinha e o creme de barbear na pia do banheiro davam um toque inusitado a casa.

Despejou uma boa dose de xampu na mão e ensaboou os cabelos.

Durante a noite inteira, imaginou-o dormindo na cama de hóspedes. Somente uma parede os separava. Sentiu o coração disparar.

Draco Malfoy vivendo na casa de Virginia Weasley.

Sorriu.

O sorriso dissipou-se no instante em que inspirou um perfume diferente. Olhou o pote de xampu que pegara na prateleira do boxe e notou que não era o dela. Era dele.

Ele devia ter deixado o pote de plástico no banheiro quando desfez a mala. Gina se deu conta de que lavava os cabelos com o xampu dele. Parecia tão… pessoal. Íntimo, na verdade. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Inspirou a essência masculina e, rapidamente, enxaguou os cabelos.

Sentiu a espuma deslizar sobre as costas, coxas e pernas. Os seios tornaram-se túrgidos. Recordou com prazer a sensação de estar deitada sobre Draco quando acordara no sofá, e o beijo que recebera no escritório lhe pareceu ardente e sensual. Pensara naquele beijo a noite toda, o corpo viril pressionando o dela e o sabor dos lábios.

Tinha namorado algumas vezes. Logo, não era de todo inexperiente em relação aos homens. Em Nova York, sob a insistência das tias, saíra com vários rapazes, porém sem compromisso. Achava os beijos prazerosos, no entanto sua reação na época nem chegava aos pés do envolvimento emocional causado por Draco.

O experimento tinha sido devastador. Apesar de as emoções serem reais a Gina, para Draco nada significavam. Morar com ele, acordar seminua no sofá e ceder ao beijo não passara de uma representação, uma maneira despretensiosa de fazê-la relaxar, como ele próprio afirmara.

Ele demonstrava interesse em dar continuidade à farsa, mesmo assim, Gina não podia imaginar, nem por um segundo, que significava algo para ele. Afinal, estavam fingindo aquele compromisso.

O que dissera ele a Tom Riddle?

_Virginia não vai a lugar algum. É valiosa demais para a construtora. _

Se para mantê-la no cargo fosse necessário beijá-la de vez em quando, Draco Malfoy o faria.

A ruiva desligou o chuveiro, secou-se com a toalha, vestiu o roupão felpudo e penteou os cabelos. Ao abrir o armário para pegar o hidratante, hesitou quando divisou o creme de barbear sobre a pia. Fitou a porta fechada e depois, o creme. Não pôde resistir. Tinha de sentir o perfume. Tirou a tampa e inspirou. Embora a fragrância fosse distinta à do xampu, o aroma era cítrico também. Respirou fundo e, incapaz de conter a curiosidade, pôs um pouco de creme nos dedos. Diante do espelho, espalhou o creme sobre as faces, maravilhada com o frescor que sentiu na pele.

— Gina? Você já terminou?

Assustada, ela derrubou o vidro de creme na pia.

— Tudo bem?

— Só mais um minuto — ela pediu.

Pegou o creme, tampou-o e recolocou sobre a pia.

Com o coração em disparada, agarrou a toalha e limpou o rosto. Respirou fundo três vezes, amarrou o roupão e abriu a porta.

Draco encontrava-se apoiado no batente da porta, sem camisa. Ficou sem ar ao divisar o torso musculoso. Os cabelos estavam despenteados, e a barba começava a crescer. Era a imagem viva do homem com o qual todas as mulheres sonhavam. Ela sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem.

— Você está bem? A voz grave e profunda pareceu acariciá-la.

— Estou. Não esperava vê-lo acordado tão cedo.

Draco bocejou.

— Nem eu.

Àquela hora da manhã, à porta do banheiro, qualquer pessoa acreditaria que formavam um casal. Porém, não eram um casal. Somente amigos, e uma estreita amizade poderia atrapalhar a relação que se desenvolvia entre eles, caso continuassem a trabalhar juntos.

Draco Malfoy só podia ser seu patrão. O empregador. Nada mais.

— Já terminei meu banho — ela o informou. — Fique à vontade.

Ela deu um passo à frente, esperando que ele recuasse. Draco não o fez. Permaneceu imóvel.

— Por que não deixa seus cabelos assim? — ele perguntou.

Espantada com a pergunta, ela tocou a ponta dos cabelos.

— Molhados?

— Não, embora eu goste do visual. Quero dizer, soltos. São cabelos muito bonitos.

— Obrigada.

Ela engoliu em seco quando Draco tocou-lhe a face. Traçou a curva do queixo e franziu a testa.

Draco recuou para ela passar.

— Posso me servir de café? — perguntou quando ela precipitou-se pelo corredor.

— Sirva-se à vontade — ela retrucou ao chegar a seu quarto.

Fechou a porta e jogou-se sobre a cama.

Duas semanas. Após quatorze dias, suas tias iriam embora, e ela e Draco poriam um fim naquele tormento.

Mas duvidava de que conseguisse sobreviver por tanto tempo.

Tocou o queixo, a pele ainda estava quente.

Duas semanas pareciam uma eternidade...

* * *

— Terminei a análise do projeto, enviei o primeiro relatório a Walker e fiz três cópias dos certificados de segurança para o sr. Riddle. Também mandei um fax a Dan. Creio que deva verificar a atualização referente ao pedido do sr. Riddle. Não é tão substancial quanto à última, mas você precisa estar a par das modificações…

Draco encontrava-se sentado à mesa e olhava os papéis que Virginia pusera a sua frente. Não conseguia prestar atenção ao detalhado relato.

Vestida com as roupas usuais, os cabelos presos na nuca e os óculos na ponta do nariz, ela estava em pé diante da escrivaninha. Depois de uma semana morando e trabalhando com ela, Draco imaginara a princípio que conviver ao lado de uma mulher apenas o enlouqueceria.

Enganara-se.

Mas, não deveria colocá-la sob tais perspectivas, Draco censurou-se. Talvez a parte de "partilhar a mesma cama" estivesse em sua mente, porém, não passaria de um pensamento imaginário.

Ela era sua secretária e assim deveria continuar.

Fingir que estavam noivos e dormir na casa dela não eram atitudes convencionais, no entanto, o desespero às vezes requeria medidas extraordinárias. Se, para ela permanecer na Construtora Malfoy, precisasse dormir no quarto de hóspedes e compartilhar o mesmo banheiro, Draco cumpriria a promessa até o fim, pelo bem da empresa! Tratava-se de pequenas e interessantes concessões, apenas.

Na primeira manhã, quando a vira sair do banheiro naquele roupão felpudo, com os cabelos soltos e a pele rosada, a ruiva surgira como uma visão interessante.

Draco ficara realmente tentado a provar de novo aqueles lábios.

Porém, após o beijo "experimental" no escritório, não queria arriscar. Se ultrapassasse os limites, a perderia, e isso não poderia acontecer. Ela era mais importante que seus impulsos libidinosos.

Tinha de parar de analisá-la como mulher, precisava estar sempre ciente disso para o bom andamento dos negócios. Durante o período de trabalho, tomou a precaução de manter-se longe dela, permanecia mais tempo que o necessário nas construções.

Mas à noite tinha de voltar a casa dela. Para manter as aparências, óbvio, já que as tias a visitavam com frequência. Ele não queria levantar suspeitas baseadas em suas longas ausências, e, temendo cair em contradição por causa de algum comentário, ele evitava contato e conversas mais íntimas com as tias.

Quando Muriel e Ariel não estavam por perto, tinha a nítida impressão de que Gina também o evitava.

Espantou os devaneios e tentou concentrar-se na voz suave e melodiosa de sua suposta noiva.

—… um ajuste arquitetônico na fachada da entrada principal — ela explicava. — Em vez de colunas, ele decidiu que arcos e curvas despertam mais interesse…

Sem dúvida, curvas eram mais interessantes, Draco concordou e fitou-a.

_Estaria ela usando aquele sutiã sexy que ele vira na primeira noite? _

Se quiser, posso encomendar em cores diferentes para você escolher — ela disse.

— O quê? — A tinta impermeável que o Sr. Riddle pediu. — Ela encarou-o através das grossas lentes. — Para a fonte do jardim. Draco precisava manter a mente no trabalho e esquecer as roupas íntimas da ruiva.

— Certo. Encomende outras cores. As que você preferir.

— As que eu preferir?

— Isso mesmo. Você resolve.

— Está bem. Mandarei entregá-las ao Sr. Riddle antes de ele inspecionar a obra, na próxima semana.

— Perfeito… — Draco fez uma pausa. — Inspecionar a obra?

— Você vai buscar o Sr. Riddle e seu filho, no aeroporto terça-feira às duas da tarde. Em seguida os conduzirá à obra para uma inspeção. Ficarão hospedados no Colonial West Inn. E reservei uma mesa para às seis horas da tarde no restaurante Sanderson's.

Intrigada, Gina aproximou-se dele e verificou a agenda sobre a mesa.

— Não anotei os compromissos? Na última semana estivera tão entretido com Gina e as tias que se esquecera da visita de Tom. Riddle cancelava e remarcava suas visitas com a mesma regularidade que mudava estruturas de projetos, e a obra em questão já estava com dois meses de atraso.

Draco não conhecia o filho de Tom, que tinha o mesmo nome que o pai, mas supunha ser tão maçante quanto o pai. Não tinha a menor disposição de passar uma tarde e uma noite com os dois homens.

No entanto, Tom Riddle era um dos mais ricos empreendedores da Europa e era o maior cliente da Construtora Malfoy. Se o homem queria jantar, sua vontade seria atendida.

— Veja. — Gina inclinou-se e indicou a agenda. — Duas horas: aeroporto. Tom Riddle e o filho. Jantar as seis.

Quando o aroma de flores silvestres o envolveu, sentiu-se entorpecido e imaginou se ela usava aquela fragrância pelo corpo. Se Gina fosse outra mulher, Draco descobriria no ato.

Arrancaria aquele casaco, desabotoaria a blusa de seda, a deitaria sobre a mesa e então… Conteve-se antes que a fantasia se prolongasse.

Mais uma vez lembrou-se de que ela não era uma mulher qualquer.

Era Virginia.

* * *

N/as: ai meninas, ficamos tão felizes com os reviews de vcs! Que não poderiamos deixar de soltar logo um novo cap!

Queremos agradecer a:** Schaala** ( esse também é um cap pequeno, mas os dois próximos serão maiores e cheios de emoção) **HinaLyka **( kkkk! é esse o espírito da fic, a inversão de papéis... E eu sempre quis usar o termo em uma fic: "possui-la sobre a escrivaninha". Queremos também usar: jogou-a na parede e a chamou de lagartixa!", mas acho que ainda não encontrei um bom contexto, kkk! Somos meio louquinhas! Valeu mesmo pelo review), **Kandra **( muito obrigada pelo seu entusiasmo ao ler! O cap nem demorou) **Bah Malfoy Black **( que satisfação saber que você está gostando da nossa fic! A Pansy mesmo que cuidou do Harry, YO! Quem ele pensa que é pra já tá com outra? kkk Espero que tenha gostado desse também)

Brigada a todas

E please, continuem comentando!

Bjos


	11. Colin Creevey

**Capítulo 11: Colin Creevey**

— Blaise, você sabe que o Draco não vai gostar nada disso. — Pansy alertou enquanto era puxada pela mão, pelo saguão do hotel do irmão.

— Pan, eu não sei mais o que fazer. — Ele parou abruptamente e a encarou. — Ela não me dá chance!

— Quem não te dá chance? — Perguntou. Blaise só faria algo do gênero se tivesse algum interesse.

— Luna Lovegood. — Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Estou completamente apaixonado por ela.

— Lovegood? A dançarina? — Pansy estava incrédula. — Como você a conhece? — A morena tinha interesses na companhia de Luna, e principalmente na carreira como empresária. Quando estava em Nova Iorque ouvira os rumores de que Luna, demitira seu empresário e namorado Colin Creevey.

— Ela é a prima da noiva do Draco.

— Que mundo pequeno e maravilhoso. — Pansy sorriu por dentro, ao menos uma noticia boa.

Desde o dia em que dera um soco em Harry, se passara uma semana completa, que não o via. Ele deveria estar entretido com a tal da "Mione".

Rony a apresentou aos pais, na noite anterior, o plano tinha sido um sucesso. Os pais do ruivo a adoraram e até deram uma quantia significativa de dinheiro para a realização do casamento. Pansy sentia-se mal por ter enganado mais pessoas. Mas ao menos agora Rony ficaria bem. E a ajudaria a desmentir o noivado com Sirius e Narcisa.

Os irmãos Malfoy respiraram aliviados quando Pan lhes contou toda a verdade. E a dívida que tinha para com o ruivo. Todos prometeram guardar segredo.

— Qual o número do quarto dela? — Pansy andou até a porta do elevador.

— 515. Quinto andar. — Ele via as portas do elevador se fecharem. — Não se esqueça de mencionar meu nome.

— Claro que sim, maninho!

* * *

Gina ficou assombrada ante a multidão presente no Bar de Blaise.

Passara à tarde no hotel conversando com Luna, e a mesma a convencera a tomar um drink à noite. Tivera que desabafar com a prima. Contara da farsa do noivado. E apesar de Luna afirmar que os sentimentos que tanto Gina quanto Draco pareciam reais, a ruiva não podia se iludir.

Elas botaram em pratos limpos a questão de Colin. E riram muito da situação.

Colin fora namorado de Gina, apesar de ser gay.

Era uma forma de evitar que as tias continuassem a se intrometer na vida dela. Mas o plano não vingou por muito tempo. Pois Gina parara de dançar.

E Luna assumira um compromisso com ele, com o mesmo intuito de despistar as tias.

Gina se ressentira por ter perdido o "namorado" e Luna chateada por não ter tido o apoio da outra. A situação chegara a níveis extremos. Tinham que admitir. Mas Tia Ariel e Muriel não eram fáceis.

Ambas estavam lado a lado, Gina e Luna, mas a primeira estava espantada enquanto a outra era só alegria.

Tia Muriel e Ariel, sempre sorridentes e com suas roupas coloridas e extravagantes, encontravam-se sob um enorme cartaz pregado na parede junto ao bar com os seguintes dizeres:

**Felicidades a Gina e Draco.**

"_Oh, meu Deus!"_

A cidade inteira parecia ter comparecido ao evento. Todos, de uma só vez, rodearam-nas para as usuais felicitações.

Gina pôde ver que Draco encontrava-se mais a frente, com uma cara de surpresa, ao passo que alguns homens apertavam sua mão.

— Estamos tão felizes. — Muriel e Ariel abraçaram Luna e Gina.

— Venha para perto de seu noivo. — A ruiva foi arrastada para perto de Draco.

— Vocês formam um lindo casal. — As três mulheres, sim Luna estava incluída e possivelmente sabia sobre tudo aquilo.

As tias haviam organizado a festa – com a ajuda incondicional de Blaise e Pansy.

Devia ter deduzido ou suspeitado de que estavam tramando algo, mas ela achava-se tão absorvida com os efeitos provocados pela presença constante de Draco em sua casa que chegara a esquecer das ciladas de suas tias. Fora um erro imperdoável deixar as tias à mercê da própria vontade, deveria ter sido mais atenta.

Agora Draco iria detestá-la, e com razão.

Talvez nem mais lhe dirigisse a palavra, pensou, infeliz.

Luna a envolveu em um abraço e disse em seu ouvido: — Apenas curta o momento.

As duas mulheres sentiram braços fortes agarrarem-nas pela cintura.

— Bem-vindas à família — Dan Malfoy cumprimentou-as. — Temos uma tradição nova. — E beijou os lábios de Virginia.

"_Deus do céu!"_

Apavorada, Gina manteve os olhos bem abertos, mas não conseguia falar, pois os lábios do irmão de Draco estavam colados ao dela. Dan, o mais sério dos Malfoy, beijava-a de verdade!

Ainda não tinha se recuperado do susto quando alguém afastou-a de Dan e os óculos tombaram até a ponta do nariz. Outro par de braços musculosos apertou-a. — É minha vez, Dan.

E enquanto Jake a segurava, pôde ver que sua prima também era beijada por Dan.

Jack a beijava agora. Com seu temperamento calmo, mantinha a boca colada à dela tal qual um selo em um envelope. Gina escutou gritos e assobios ao redor.

Porém sua cabeça girava tão depressa que se Jack não a estivesse segurando, teria desfalecido. Então se viu afastada dos braços de Jack - enquanto Luna era passada para ele - para cair nos de Blaise.

Não houve escolha. Determinado a superar os irmãos, Blaise Malfoy intensificou o beijo. Uma risada reverberou no peito de Blaise enquanto os homens em volta dele o estimulavam.

Gina sentiu o rosto corar ante o entusiasmo que ele aplicava ao beijo. Ela não sabia que os Malfoy eram tão ardorosos, tão passionais. Tão idiotas!

— Chega, Blaise. — Gina escutou uma voz familiar atrás de si. Dessa vez quem a salvou das garras de Blaise foi Draco que abraçou-a, bloqueando qualquer tentativa impetuosa por parte dos irmãos ou de outros homens entusiasmados.

Entorpecida, Gina apoiou-se nele, contendo a maravilhosa sensação de estar protegida.

Mas Luna não escapou aos braços de Blaise.

Se o beijo de Gina tinha sido tão passional. O de Luna e Blaise beirava a indecência. Porque Luna não escondia que respondia ao beijo, com o mesmo ardor.

Gina já desconfiava que sua prima estivesse gostando do Malfoy mais novo. E sentiu-se alegre ao perceber que a prima estava feliz. De verdade. Deveria ser difícil para Luna, ter que fingir um relacionamento por tanto tempo...

Seu sorriso desapareceu ao olhar para seu patrão.

O desagrado de Draco era aparente, mas, mesmo assim, colou-se a ele. Precisava recompor-se antes de enfrentar a inflamada multidão.

— Você está bem? — Draco sussurrou. Ela assentiu, respirou fundo e prendeu o ar nos pulmões.

Tia Muriel começou a tocar um sino, pendurado em uma das extremidades do bar.

— Atenção, pessoal. Silêncio por favor! — Luna apontou para o palco, que tinha sido montado, durante a tarde. Quando a multidão atendeu ao apelo da loura, que estava envolvida num abraço possessivo de Blaise, Gina tinha quase certeza de que todos podiam escutar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

Por mais que amasse a família, queria estrangular cada uma delas, naquele momento.

— Como todos sabem — Ariel pronunciou do palco —, essa é a festa de noivado de nossa linda sobrinha, Virginia Weasley, com o charmoso Draco Malfoy.

Aplausos em profusão ecoaram no ambiente e, para brindar o grande acontecimento, alguém entregou uma taça de champanhe a Gina. Ariel esperou que todos voltassem à atenção a ela, ensaiando uma postura dramática, adquirida nos palcos de teatro.

— A nossa querida Gina. — Ariel ergueu a taça de champanhe — Que ela seja muito feliz e faça o que lhe der vontade com o futuro marido. As mulheres vibraram com a referência sugestiva de Ariel.

Quando Muriel aproximou-se e ergueu sua taça, os presentes se calaram para ouvi-la.

— A Draco. Que ele dê a Gina todo o amor e carinho que ela merece. Diga-me, querido, há outro como você em sua família?

A brincadeira de Muriel quase levou a multidão à loucura. Os homens apontavam os outros irmãos Malfoy, e as mulheres, por sua vez, gritavam eufóricas.

Até Draco riu daquela besteira e, ao fitá-lo, Gina reparou que ele parecia estar se divertindo.

C_omo? Em meio àquele caos, àquela farsa, àquela humilhação, como podia estar se divertindo?_

A ruiva mais nova forçou um sorriso.

_O que mais ele poderia fazer em tal circunstância?Declarar publicamente que forjaram um noivado só para despistar Ariel e Muriel?_

Gina provou o champanhe apenas por delicadeza, em seguida conseguiu emitir algumas palavras de agradecimento.

A maioria das pessoas presentes era desconhecida, com exceção do Sr. Harry Potter, e sua assistente Hermione Granger, Rony, noivo de Pansy Malfoy.

Pansy, a irmã de Draco, observava a cena sorridente.

Gina avistou-a sentada no bar junto ao noivo, Rony. Pansy devia saber a verdade, a ruiva pensou.

Draco no mínimo colocara os irmãos a par da situação, entretanto, estavam todos comemorando e usufruindo da festa como se o noivado fosse real.

Loucura.

Tudo era insano, e por causa dela, Gina concluiu, mortificada e envergonhada.

* * *

— Coitada da moça, Pan! Dá pra ver que ela está deslocada. — Rony dizia sorrindo.

— Faço tudo o que minha cliente quiser. Se Luna quiser uma festa para a prima, ela terá a festa.

— Quer dizer que você é a nova empresária de Luna Lovegood? — Ele beijou-lhe a testa.— Parabéns!

— Consigo tudo que quero, Ron. Cedo ou tarde. — Ela encarava Harry e Mione sentados em uma mesa próxima.

— Então já está admitindo o que sente. — Rony seguiu o olhar de Pansy. — Gostei da morena com ele.

Recebeu um tapa forte no braço.

— Mas prefiro você.— Massageou o braço.

— Não é de espantar que ele não fale mais com você. Essa sua força, machuca o ego masculino.

Pan riu. Lembrando-se do soco.

Sempre foi impulsiva, mas nunca aquele ponto. Mas, admitia agora que se sentia mexida com a presença de Harry.

— O que você pretende fazer para conquistá-lo? — Rony secava Hermione lascivamente.

— Tenho meus truques. — Disse com o mesmo olhar lascivo de Rony.

* * *

Havia atraído aquele pesadelo para si própria. Uma atitude inocente, praticada apenas para se livrar das tias, provocara um tumulto na cidade. Ela que tanto fizera para não ser notada!

A mentira que contara às tias originara o tormento de sua vida. Gina jurou que quando aquela farsa terminasse nunca mais inventaria histórias.

— Discurso! Discurso!

O coração de Gina disparou.

Ela e Draco foram empurrados ao pequeno palco no fundo do bar. Talvez ele estivesse cansado de fingir e decidisse revelar a verdade. Diante de todos, Draco admitiria que se aliara à pobre Virginia Weasley com intenção de ajudá-la e nada mais.

Quando atingiram o centro do palco, ele a abraçou e apertou-a contra si, possessivo. Encarou os presentes. A multidão voltou a silenciar. Somente alguns homens cochichavam e comentavam sobre o futuro casamento.

Sôfrega, Virgínia olhou o mar de cabeças e sentiu-se gelada.

— Alguns de vocês devem estar surpresos com o noivado — Draco começou. — Creio que seria justo confessar que nós dois estamos ainda mais surpresos com a repercussão. É um mistério como coisas assim podem acontecer. — Ele estreitou o abraço. — Queríamos manter o noivado em segredo, mas já que todos descobriram… gostaríamos que não contassem a ninguém mais.

Todos gargalharam devido ao senso de humor de Draco.

Como boa parte da cidade estava no bar, ele obviamente estava brincando. Draco sorriu e piscou para Gina. Ela o encarava, incrédula. Estavam ali, na berlinda, diante de uma grande mentira, e ele encontrava formas de se divertir!

— Beije-a, Malfoy — alguém gritou, e todos reforçaram o pedido.

Ariel, Muriel e Luna encabeçavam a multidão com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Gina entrou em pânico.

Se quisesse fugir, não conseguiria, pois suas pernas tremiam. Beijá-lo diante das tias ou no escritório era relativamente fácil.

Mas em frente àquelas pessoas… seria impossível!

Sentiu as têmporas latejando, faltava-lhe ar para respirar.

Quando Draco envolveu-a e os lábios se tocaram, a multidão explodiu, tal qual um estádio de futebol em dia de campeonato.

Gina estava prestes a desfalecer nos braços de Draco. Escutava ao longe os gritos de encorajamento, como se ela tivesse os ouvidos tampados.

Draco aprofundou o beijo.

Ondas elétricas percorriam a pele de Gina, o sangue fervia nas veias.

Soltou um gemido lânguido.

Se perdesse o pouco autocontrole que lhe restava, teria aprofundado o beijo, deslizado as mãos sobre os músculos firmes e bem torneados, em um gesto sensual.

Ao invés disso, contentou-se apenas com o calor do corpo viril e sentiu as batidas aceleradas do coração dele.

Chocada com a encenação pública, ela interrompeu o beijo e olhou-o aturdida.

Notou a expressão de espanto e viu um brilho sensual e primitivo.

Estremeceu.

A descoberta a fez corar, pois temia ter se revelado também.

Os presentes se manifestavam com entusiasmo e, quando uma canção suave ecoou no bar, incentivaram o casal a dançar.

"_Oh, Deus_", Gina pensou, "_a noite vai ser longa_".

Sentindo-se em chamas com o efeito do beijo, Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para dançar com Gina e ignorar os presentes. Precisava de alguns minutos para acalmar-se e esperar que outras partes de seu corpo voltassem ao normal.

Aquele beijo em público o abalara profundamente… E diante da toda cidade! Havia perdido a noção de tempo e espaço. Se ela não o houvesse afastado de si, ele nem sequer ousava pensar no que poderia acontecer.

— Draco, eu não fazia idéia dessa festa — Virginia murmurou. — Juro que não sabia. O sussurro quente em seu pescoço estimulou os efeitos que ele tentava reprimir. Na tentativa de apaziguar o desejo, Draco concentrou-se nos passos de dança que Pansy o havia ensinado.

Notou que Gina o acompanhava com extrema naturalidade.

— A notícia viria à tona cedo ou tarde, em especial nesta cidade. Ao menos, agora não precisamos nos preocupar em manter segredo.

— Porque todos já sabem. — ela fechou os olhos. — Sinto muito.

Ele sorriu para outro casal, era Luna e outro homem, que dançavam e ousou outro passo. Mais uma vez, Gina o seguiu, como se houvessem ensaiado durante meses.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Queríamos apenas convencer suas tias, certo? Depois daquele beijo, eu diria que fomos muito autênticos. Não acha? — Ele riu. — Para os que desconhecem a farsa, garanto que acreditaram ser real.

Esperando ver a reação dela, ele a fitou. Embora não soubesse porquê, ficou desapontado quando Gina virou o rosto.

— Já lhe causei tantos problemas — ela continuou.

— Pare de se preocupar. — Draco irritou-se porque ela não se referiu ao beijo. — Relaxe e aproveite a festa.

— Você não entende. Quando se trata de minhas tias, não consigo relaxar. Elas são perigosas.

Convencido de que precisava manter as aparências, Draco apertou-a contra si. Sentiu-se gratificado por tê-la nos braços e adorou o modo harmônico como dançavam. Empreendeu um passo mais complicado, certo de que ela tropeçaria e, dessa forma, obteria uma desculpa para trazê-la mais perto de si. No entanto, Gina dançava com a desenvoltura de uma bailarina e, na verdade, nem parecia notar.

Ele sempre impressionava as mulheres com as quais dançava. Aflito, tentou lembrar-se de outros movimentos que Pansy lhe mostrara, mas já havia utilizado todos.

De súbito, Gina ficou tensa.

Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados, e havia uma expressão de horror no rosto dela.

— O que foi? — Draco seguiu o olhar apavorado de Gina. O homem que estava dançando com Luna, de camiseta e calça preta, com os cabelos penteados para trás, sorria para ela. — Colin — Virginia sussurrou.

— Quem é Colin? — Draco encarou o homem. Colin era um nome familiar.

Gina já se precipitava na direção oposta ao homem.

— Sabia que elas não iriam se contentar com a festa apenas. Preciso ir embora.

— Como assim? — Antes de segui-la, Draco voltou a encarar Colin. — Quem é esse homem?

— Não posso explicar agora. Desculpe, mas…

— Gina! — Muriel surgiu de repente. — Enfim a uma surpresa para você. Colin está aqui.

— Não, tia, por favor — ela implorou. — Não faça isso.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, o que há com você? As famílias Creevey e Weasley sempre se apresentam nas festas, e o convidado de honra é a estrela. Sabe disso. Vamos, querida.

— Não posso — ela retrucou desesperada. — Faz muito tempo. Não… recordo-me.

— Bobagem — Muriel disse, com desdém. — É como andar de bicicleta. Você vai se sair bem. Agora vá se trocar.

Gina olhou para Draco com olhar suplicante. Ele queria salvá-la, mas não sabia como. Resignado, acenou quando Muriel arrastou-a ao escritório dos fundos.

Será que ela cantaria? Tal talento fazia parte do perfil da família, mas, a despeito das vozes afinadas de Ariel e Muriel, Gina talvez não fosse abençoada com esse dom e por isso sentia-se envergonhada. Um pequeno show seria divertido, ele concluiu sorrindo.

Não havia problema no fato de Gina não ser uma artista. Seria uma oportunidade para ela descontrair um pouco. O sorriso se desfez ao divisar Colin.

Quem era ele, afinal? Um cantor? Draco não gostava disso, e recusou-se a tentar adivinhar o que ela viria a fazer com o homem.

Pegou uma cerveja que a garçonete trazia na bandeja e tomou um longo gole. Ora, se não pretendia casar-se, podia aproveitar a festa. Estava ansioso.

Pelo bem de Ginny, Draco esperava que ela soubesse cantar.

— Já perdeu sua noiva? — Pansy apareceu de súbito.

— Por que não me falou dessa festa?

— E estragar a brincadeira? Por que eu faria isso? — Pansy sorriu. Aquele sorriso doce não afetava os irmãos, mas era capaz de entorpecer os homens. Pansy o abraçou pela cintura. — Se não o conhecesse bem, Draco, eu diria que tem uma queda por Gina. A menos que seja comum beijar sua secretária com tanta empolgação.

— Foi uma encenação, Pan. Ela é minha secretária e nada mais. Aliás, ela me disse que não me vê de outra maneira.

— Que maneira?

— Você sabe. — Draco irritou-se. — Ela me vê como patrão. Uma relação profissional.

— Sei! — Os olhos de Pansy brilhavam. — A julgar pelo modo que ela o olha e o beija, acredito mesmo que seja estritamente profissional.

— Correto. — Draco fez menção de tomar a cerveja, e diante do comentário, deteve-se. — De que jeito ela olha para mim?

— Como se quisesse cobri-lo de chantilly e comê-lo por inteiro — Pansy disse, rindo. — Em apenas uma mordida.

A imagem o entusiasmou, porém, reprimiu um sorriso.

— Não seja ridícula. Trabalhamos em plena harmonia.

— E também sabem dançar. Ao menos, ela sabe — A morena zombou.

— Não tem de alimentar seu "suposto" noivo, como uma boa esposa deve fazer? — Sua irmã começava a deixá-lo nervoso.

— Meu alvo não é meu noivo esta noite. — Pansy fez com que Draco cuspisse a cerveja.

— Realmente não preciso saber de sua vida sexual.

— Vim só te avisar pra depois você não se escandalizar.

— É o Potter? — Ele perguntou.

— Mas como? Perguntou surpresa.

— Desde o soco. Era óbvio que tinha algo a mais.

— Me deixa em paz, Draco. Não tem nada demais. Só sexo! Sexo muito bom! — Ela frisou para irritá-lo.

E em seguida saiu.

_Por que a ruiva demorava tanto? _

_

* * *

_

As luzes se apagaram, e Luna subiu no palco.

Colin surgiu na plateia, e Draco o encarou, prestes a atacá-lo.

— Cante uma canção, Luna — Jack Malfoy pediu.

— Mais tarde, Jack — Luna lhe deu uma piscada, fazendo Blaise bufar. — Por enquanto os holofotes estão focalizados em Draco e Gina. Como minha prima ainda está se arrumando, vamos começar com o noivo.

_Começar com o noivo? _Draco ficou paralisado. Sentiu a garganta seca.

_O que deveria começar?_ Seus irmãos de repente apareceram e o empurraram em direção ao palco. Luna o conduziu pela mão. A multidão o encorajava.

— Como não conhecemos os talentos de Draco— Luna prosseguiu —, Minhas mãe e tia pediram aos irmãos dele que escolhessem sua canção favorita. Quando lhe entregaram um microfone e puseram-lhe óculos escuros no rosto, Draco resolveu matar os três irmãos, devagar e dolorosamente.

Uma antiga balada ecoou pelo Bar.

Draco fuzilou com os olhos os irmãos e Harry que se postaram à frente do palco.

Era evidente que se divertiam à sua custa.

Draco suspirou.

_A pobre Gina seria obrigada a passar pelo mesmo vexame, então por que não brincar?_

Ele ergueu o microfone… Esquecera alguns trechos da letra, no entanto, arriscou certos acordes. A platéia, arrebatada, incentivava-o. Os irmãos e Harry riam a valer, e Pansy meneava a cabeça. Draco admitiu a si mesmo que havia apresentado um espetáculo decente quando a canção terminou.

Ariel bateu palmas, pegou o microfone e convidou-o a retirar-se do palco. Uma melodia familiar soava pelo salão,

Draco não a reconheceu de início.

As luzes se apagaram.

— Agora, senhoras e senhores… — Ariel colocou-se no canto do palco.

— apresentamos Virginia Weasley e Colin Creevey, eternos parceiros de palco.

_1, 2, 3 Vai (Ciara) _

_Sexo (Ciara)_

_Aqui vamos nós (fale comigo)_

O volume da música aumentou.

Draco enfim reconheceu-a .

_Seu toque é tão mágico para mim_

_Faz as coisas mais estranhas acontecerem _

_O jeito que você reage a mim_

_Eu quero fazer algo que você não imagina_

_Imagine se tivesse milhões de mim falando desse jeito sexy para você_

_Você pensa que consegue aguentar, garoto_

_Se eu te apertar eu vou precisar que você faça o mesmo._

Atônito, ele observou o holofote iluminar a silhueta de uma mulher.

Ficou boquiaberto.

Vestida com uma calça preta justa, jaqueta de couro e sandálias de salto alto, Gina permanecia estática enquanto a canção prosseguia.

_[Ciara] Baby mostre-me, mostre-me_

_Qual é seu truque favorito que quer usar em mim _

_E eu serei voluntária_

_E eu estarei fluindo e indo_

_Até todas as roupas desaparecerem, e só sobrarem os sapatos_

_Oh, baby _

Collin encontrava-se diante dela, com as mãos no peito e a letra da música dizia que as roupas desapareceriam. Ele dançava impressionantemente bem.

_A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão_

_Fazendo truques que você nunca viu _

_E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar_

_Em amor e sexo e magia_

_Só me deixe guiar seu corpo ao seu redor_

_Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo_

_Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar_

_Em amor e sexo e magia_

Foi nesse instante que Gina se moveu.

Primeiro os quadris, depois os ombros e caminhou até Colin.

Apontou o dedo para ele.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam armados, os lábios vermelhos de batom e os olhos maquiados.

_Virginia? Não podia ser_.

_Nem tudo é o que parece_

_Eu acenei as mãos e peguei você _

_E você se sente tão leve quando me dá assistência_

_Mas agora é minha vez de te assistir_

_Eu não vou te parar_

_Se você quer agarrar meu pescoço _

_Falando daquele jeito sexy comigo_

_Apenas faca o que eu te ensino, garota, _

_Quando eu te der meu coração eu preciso que você faça o mesmo_

Ela era tímida… e doce… e pudica.

Aquela mulher era um arraso, total e absoluto.

Quando ela tirou a jaqueta de couro e jogou-a no chão, Draco sentiu o sangue borbulhar.

_Baby mostre-me,mostre-me_

_Qual é seu truque favorito que quer usar em mim_

_E eu serei voluntária _

_E eu estarei fluindo e indo_

_Até todas as roupas desaparecerem, e só sobrarem os sapatos_

_Oh, baby _

A blusa justa e decotada deixava pouco à imaginação.

Gina cantavar, alto e claro, dizendo necessitar de um homem.

Collin a perseguia pelo palco e então ajoelhou-se diante dela. Gina confessava com sua voz afinadíssima que precisava de um homem que a satisfizesse.

_(Uuuuh) _

_A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e o relógio _

_Fazendo truques que você nunca viu (Uuuuh)_

_E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar_

_Em amor e sexo e magia_

_Só me deixe guiar seu corpo ao seu redor_

_Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo (Uuuuh)_

_Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar _

_Em amor e sexo e magia (Aaaah)_

Cada homem no bar urrava e assobiava, incluindo os irmãos Malfoy.

Draco os teria esmurrado se não estivesse tão interessado no desempenho e na figura inusitada de Gina.

No instante em que deslizou as mãos ao longo das curvas do corpo e se insinuou para Coliin, Draco apertou a garrafa de cerveja com tanta força que receou quebrá-la.

_Esta é a parte em que nos apaixonamos..._

_Ooohh_

_Vamos devagar, então nos apaixonaremos... _

_Ohhh (Mas não pare o que está fazendo em comigo)_

O show continuou e efervesceu quando Collin a levantou e Gina passou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

_A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão _

_Fazendo truques que você nunca viu_

_E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar _

_Em amor e sexo e magia_

_Só me deixe guiar seu corpo ao seu redor _

_Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo _

_(Você sabe o que eu digo)_

_Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar_

_Em amor e sexo e magia_

Draco queria matar aquele sujeito.

_A noite toda mostrando, apenas você e a multidão _

_Fazendo truques que você nunca viu_

_E eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar_

_Em amor e sexo e magia_

_Só me deixe guiar seu corpo ao seu redor_

_Eu aposto que você sabe o que eu digo_

_(Você sabe o que eu digo)_

_Porque você sabe que eu posso fazer você acreditar_

_Em amor e sexo e magia _

No final, Gina e Collin agradeceram, e a multidão tornou-se selvagem, pedindo bis.

Gina sorriu e acenou como se estivesse familiarizada com a representação.

Quando, enfim, ela avistou Draco o sorriso desapareceu.

Recuou alguns passos e fugiu do palco.

_Eu te vejo na pista_

_Vamos lá garota _

_(em amor sexo e magia)_

_Eu te vejo na pista _

_(você sabe o que eu quero dizer)_

_Vamos lá garota _

_Eu aposto que posso fazer você acreditar em amor e sexo e magia_

_Eu te vejo na pista _

_Vamos lá garota_

Cerrando os dentes de nervoso, ele a seguiu.

n/as:Sim, galera! O Colin é gay! Era só uma forma que as meninas encontraram de evitar que as tias se metessem na vida delas. E o que acharam do showzinho da Gina?  
Tenho notícias quentes: próximo cap, cenas fortes! Aguardem  
E please deixem comentários dizendo o que axaram do cap  
A musica é Love, sex, magic da Ciara com o Justin Timbarlake.

Agradecimentos a:** Schaala** ( em sua homenagem, botamos um beijinho da Luna e do Blaise, Rony e Mione só nos próximos, brigadão por comentar) **Kandra **( valeu mesmo Kandra por gostar dessa fic *.*, e a gente promete soltar o próximo cap em breve.) **Isa Potter **( kakaka! Valeu mesmo pelo elogio, eu e a Karol estamos nos esforçando pra fazer o melhor, e sim! O Tom vai dar o ar da graça! Brigadão por comentar, não demoraremos a postar o próximo)** Bah Malfoy Black **( os Malfoys machos são amigos do Harry, então não achei justo acabar com uma amizade, e a Pan tinha dívidas a serem aceitadas com o Potter, a final o que a Mione tava fazendo só de lençol na casa dele? kaka! Respostas nos proximos cap, bjos linda e obrigada pelo review!) **Lari Lestrange **( então... Eles perderam o controle muuuuito em breve! E mais informações de Pansy, Harry e companhia, só no capitulo 13, porque o próximo é só D/G hehehe! Fica a dica do que pode acontecer, valeu por comentar)

Mais uma vez obrigada a todos e todas, e please deixem seus comentários

Bjos!


	12. O sabor do amor: Draco e Gina

**Capitulo 12: O sabor do amor: Draco e Gina**

Gina saiu pelos fundos do Bar.

Suas pernas tremiam tanto que precisou se apoiar na parede do prédio para se manter em pé.

Um ruído repentino entre as latas de lixo sobressaltou-a. Ao divisar um rato atravessando a viela em disparada, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. _Que apropriado,_ pensou trêmula. _Virginia Weasley com medo de um rato._

No entanto, o súbito susto nem se comparava ao temor de encarar Draco novamente. Após o ousado espetáculo, como conseguiria voltar a trabalhar com ele? Ela notara a expressão de choque no rosto de Draco enquanto, atônito, observava a representação.

Apesar do ar frio da noite, podia sentir as faces queimando de vergonha. Entre todos os números que sabia apresentar, as tias tinham de escolher aquele que requeria poucas roupas e muita ousadia.

Tentou imaginar-se sobre o palco em trajes justos e de forma sensual dançando diante da cidade inteira.

Bem, não pretendia voltar ao Bar e, já que estava sem carro, teria de andar até sua casa. Fitou os sapatos de salto alto e suspirou. A caminhada seria longa e tortuosa.

O som melodioso das vozes de Ariel e Muriel reverberavam pelo estabelecimento. Gina sabia que as tias não notariam sua ausência por enquanto.

Logo, haveria tempo suficiente de chegar em casa, ligar para o Bar e dizer-lhes que não se sentia bem e que, por isso, recolhera-se mais cedo.

_E quanto a Draco?_, pensou, caminhando em direção à rua.

Com certeza, iria entender se estivesse farto das sandices da família Weasley. Gina escutara quando as tias forçaram-no a subir no palco e, pelo pouco que tinha ouvido enquanto se vestia para o número, achou que ele se saíra muito bem como cantor. Porém, ele devia estar furioso por ter sido obrigado a atuar, e, depois de vê-la ao lado de Colin, Gina havia reparado na tensão explícita que ele sustentava ao fitá-la.

Esfregou os braços para suportar o frio. Os pés começavam a doer, mas ainda faltavam dois quarteirões para chegar. Assim que estivesse em casa, retiraria aquela maquiagem ridícula, escovaria os cabelos, deitar-se-ia na cama e se cobriria até a cabeça. Se tivesse sorte, todos a deixariam em paz pelas vinte e quatro horas seguintes.

Ao escutar o motor de um carro aproximando-se, ela pressentiu que sua sorte havia tirado férias.

— Virginia! — Ignorou o chamado de Draco e continuou andando. — Gina, entre no carro.

Era tão difícil manter a dignidade sobre o salto alto e usando aquelas roupas coladas à pele! Por Deus, parecia uma garota de programa.

Imaginou o que Draco faria, caso ela o convidasse para um encontro. De alguma maneira, não acreditava que ele fosse achar graça na brincadeira.

Quando Draco fez a curva na esquina seguinte e invadiu a calçada com o carro, Gina recuou. Ele saiu do carro e encarou-a, irado.

— Aonde está indo?

— Há uma convenção no clube de mulheres hoje — ela ironizou. — Pensei em passar por lá.

Draco apontou o carro.

— Entre. Vou levá-la para casa.

— Obrigada, mas a noite está tão agradável que prefiro ir a pé. — Ela fez menção de desviar-se, mas Draco bloqueou a passagem.

— Não seja ridícula — esbravejou. — Está frio.

— Nem tanto. — Ela tentou reprimir o tremor. — Na verdade, o frescor da noite revigora.

— Está gelada, Gina.

No instante em que Draco olhou a blusa justa, ela reparou que estava, de fato, com frio. Muito frio. Cobriu os seios com os braços, imaginando se haveria um fim para aquele constrangimento. Claro que não, concluiu, e gemeu quando ele a carregou até a caminhonete.

Draco sentou-a no assento da frente, bateu a porta e acomodou-se atrás da direção. Sem dúvida, ele não pretendera agir como um bárbaro, Gina deduziu, sentindo a pulsação se acelerar com o toque brusco.

Ergueu o queixo e endireitou os ombros, aprumando-se como uma mulher digna.

Draco não sabia se queria sacudir a secretária ou beijá-la, embora suspeitasse que seu péssimo humor era proveniente dos dois desejos.

Durante o curto trajeto a casa dela, viu-se apertando a direção e mantendo o olhar apenas nas ruas. Quase subiu na calçada ao parar o carro, antes que Gina saísse apressada do carro. Enquanto ela caminhava até a porta da residência, Draco observou o movimento sensual dos quadris. Fechou os olhos e gemeu.

Precisava ser prudente.

Saiu do carro e alcançou-a na porta. Como havia deixado à bolsa no Bar, Gina esperava de cabeça erguida que ele destrancasse a porta. Na noite em que Draco se mudara a ruiva lhe dera uma cópia da chave.

— Prefiro ficar sozinha esta noite, Sr. Malfoy — ela informou.

— Ótimo. — Draco abriu a porta. — Depois de conversarmos. —Ao notar o desânimo de Gina, ele sentiu a urgente vontade de tocá-la, mas não ousou. Seria um grave erro.

— Quer tomar café? — ela sugeriu, enquanto acendia as luzes da sala. — Ou talvez um conhaque? Creio que guardei uma garrafa em algum lugar.

— Não quero café ou conhaque! Quero saber o que aconteceu no Bar.

— Nossa festa de noivado.

— Sabe a que me refiro, Virginia.

— Se está se referindo ao meu número de dança — ela disse com frieza —, é uma tradição em minha família. Nas festas, os convidados de honra devem apresentar uma performance. Por um acaso infeliz, fomos às vítimas hoje. Se eu soubesse, teria lhe prevenido, mas não sabia. A propósito, você tem uma voz linda.

Draco resmungou.

_O que iria fazer com aquela mulher? Não passe dos limites, Draco_.

— Sente-se, Gina. — Ele apontou o sofá. Sempre comedida, ela se ajeitou na ponta do sofá e o encarou. Draco manteve-se na outra extremidade da sala a fim de estabelecer certa distância.

— Perdoe-me se o constrangi diante de sua família e amigos.— As palavras soaram tal qual uma oração sagrada.

— Constrangeu-me? — Draco sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. — Creio que estou com ciúme de cada homem. — As faces delicadas tornaram-se tão ruborizadas quanto o batom nos lábios.

— Não o envergonhei?

— A mim? — Draco riu, sarcástico.

— Você me , foi inacreditável. Os homens do Bar não tiraram os olhos de você.

Ele omitiu quanto a desejara naquele momento e a vontade que tivera de quebrar o nariz de todos os homens, incluindo seus irmãos. Omitiu também a fúria que sentira de Colin. Só de lembrar o modo como tocara Gina e as pernas esguias que o envolveram ao final do espetáculo, Draco sentia o sangue ferver nas veias.

Gina levou as mãos ao rosto, como se o elogio fosse demais para ela.

Confuso, Draco sentou-se no sofá.

— Isso a aborrece? Gina assentiu, ainda escondendo as faces.

— Não entendo. Você estava maravilhosa.

— Não quero ser maravilhosa. — Gina tirou os sapatos. — Nunca quis. Nem quando tinha cinco anos, ou dez, ou quinze. Muito menos agora. O som de voz frágil e a visível vulnerabilidade comoveram o coração de Draco. Com o intuito de confortá-la, ele a abraçou pela cintura e acomodou-a contra si.

— O que quer, Gina?

— Sempre quis ser normal, ser como as outras pessoas.

_Ela não era como as outras pessoas_, Draco pensou. _Era a mulher mais encantadora e surpreendente que havia conhecido._

Mas Gina não gostaria de ouvir tal lisonja naquele instante.

— Não se acha normal?

A ruiva pousou as mãos sobre as pernas e fitou-as.

— Enquanto as outras meninas brincavam com bonecas, eu e Luna praticávamos canto e dança. Até meus dezesseis anos, nós viajávamos com tanta frequência que preferia deixar minhas roupas na mala a arrumá-las constantemente.

O próprio Draco havia passado os últimos dois anos nas estradas e também não desfazia as malas. Já era difícil para um adulto, quanto mais a uma criança. Começava a entender por que Gina era tão organizada, tão precisa e eficiente. Ela ansiava por algo que jamais tivera na infância: estabilidade.

— E depois dos dezesseis anos?

— A figura paterna que eu tive, o marido de tia Muriel, fugiu com uma estudante de Teatro, nos deixando pra trás. — Gina o fitou. — Quando eu soube disso, quis esmurrar alguém de tanta raiva.

— Talvez devesse ter esmurrado. — Ele sorriu. — Ia se sentir bem mais aliviada.

— Não creio. Provavelmente eu me sentiria pior. — ela abriu uma pequena caixa que mantinha sobre a mesa de centro pegou um lenço de papel para remover o batom dos lábios. — Minha prima e eu fomos morar em Nova Iorque depois disso. Luna e eu estávamos cansadas. Apesar de Luna sempre ter amado muito mais do que eu, o canto e a dança. Como pode imaginar viver com minhas tias estava muito longe de ser normal. Mas, pelo menos, me sentia segura. E eu agradava a todos atuando nas produções teatrais.

— Todos menos você — Draco refletiu.

— Mas me sentia feliz vivendo na mesma casa e frequentando o mesmo ambiente. Foi o suficiente.

— Não devia se conformar, Gina. Alguma vez disse a elas como se sentia?

— Tentei. E depois que me mudei, desisti. Para elas é importante que eu cultive a tradição familiar. Cursava o segundo ano da faculdade de teatro com Luna, quando decidi parar de dançar. Gina olhou o lenço sujo de batom e jogou-o sobre a mesa. — Elas me admiravam e tinham tanto orgulho de mim… Ficaram tão felizes quando protagonizei a peça Grease e recebi ofertas de papéis mais consistentes. Não podia lhes tirar essa alegria. Após a morte de meus pais, elas eram tudo pra mim. Luna que também entrou em Grease, conseguiu um papel de destaque, e pôde montar sua própria companhia de dança, e eu fiquei do seu lado. Vez ou outra participando dos espetáculos. Mas me interessava cada vez menos por aquela vida. Então tive a oportunidade de terminar meus estudos, Luna me ajudou a esconder por muito tempo, o fato de que eu não participava mais dos musicais porque estava especializando-me em administração. Até que consegui um emprego em uma firma de contabilidade.

Ela olhou para Draco e ele lhe sorriu.

— Devia ter visto a reação de minhas tias quando lhes contei a novidade. Acharam que eu havia me engajado em uma seita de fanáticos. Ao lembrar-se de Ariel e Muriel, Draco sorriu mais uma vez.

— Posso imaginar.

— Infelizmente, minhas tias decidiram que eu precisava de um homem, mais do que nunca. Já que não pretendia me lançar no mundo da arte. Durante o ano seguinte, elas apareciam em casa com pretendentes que encontravam em um raio de cem quilômetros. Quando me inscreveram em um programa de televisão, dei um basta e mudei-me para um apartamento em New Jersey. Pouco tempo depois, Muriel e Ariel iniciaram as visitas repentinas, acompanhadas de outros pretendentes. Resolvi procurar uma cidade na Europa.

— Londres?

— Exato. Eu lia os classificados de emprego nos jornais quando encontrei o seu. "Precisa-se de secretária com experiência administrativa para uma construtora em ascensão" — ela memorizou.

_Gina lembrava-se do anúncio que ele havia publicado? Deus, a partir daquele instante nada mais poderia surpreendê-lo._

Ele se sentia fascinado.

— Sabe o que é nunca se sentir pertencendo a um lugar? — Gina perguntou. — Jamais se adequar? Trabalhando para você, na construtora, tenho a sensação de participar de algo importante, algo sólido e permanente. Sei que parece tolo, mas é exatamente o que eu procurava, o que almejava. O último ano foi muito especial para mim e lhe agradeço por isso.

Draco fitou os lábios carnudos, desejando beijá-los.

Acariciou-lhe as faces e o pescoço macio. Ao cobrir a boca de Gina com a sua, sentiu-a estremecer.

O desejo começou a crescer em alta velocidade e intensificou-se quando ela entreabriu os lábios. Aprofundou o beijo, certo de que jamais provara algo tão especial.

Tão inebriante.

Carinhosa, ela deslizou as mãos sobre o tórax e envolveu-o pelo pescoço. Draco gemeu ao sentir os seios pressionando-lhe o peito. Podia perceber a pulsação frenética dos corações.

Ondas de prazer fluíam pelo corpo.

Quando Draco começou a beijar as curvas do pescoço, Gina entregou-se.

Ele então explorou a pele alva, sentindo a intensidade selvagem pulsar enquanto a mordiscava. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir as carícias. Estimulado, tornou-se mais afoito.

Draco tentou refrear o desejo para saborear cada toque ou gemido.

Tomado pela necessidade iminente, ele a segurou pelos ombros, como se pretendesse contê-la.

— Ruiva — disse, ofegante — não estamos fingindo dessa vez.

As pálpebras se ergueram devagar.

Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de paixão.

A única intenção de Draco era possuí-la naquele instante e rápido.

Mas antes tinha de esclarecer a situação.

— O quê? — Gina murmurou.

— Dessa vez é real. — Ele segurou o rosto suave entre as mãos e acariciou os lábios carnudos. — Não tem nada a ver com suas tias ou com o trabalho. Entende? É entre mim e você.

— Entre mim e você? — ela repetiu.

— Isso mesmo. Se não quiser fazer amor comigo, diga-me agora, antes de irmos mais longe.

_Não fazer amor com ele?_ ,Gina pensou. _Como podia conceber tal possibilidade? Draco não percebia? Não era evidente? _

Para agradar as tias, Gina aceitara incontáveis encontros com homens e nem sequer conseguia recordar-se de suas feições ou nomes. Embora alguns houvessem sido gentis, nenhum deles a fizera sentir-se desejada. Somente Draco.

Quase gargalhou com aquela pergunta absurda.

_Claro que queria fazer amor com ele!_

Mas não iria confessar que o queria tanto quanto precisava respirar.

Pretendia, na verdade, demonstrar através de atos.

* * *

**A partir daqui cenas mais fortes...**

Escorregando as mãos sobre os ombros largos, ela o puxou para si e o envolveu com um beijo arrebatador.

Empolgado, Draco colou o corpo másculo ao de Gina e a sensação de sentir na pele aquela virilidade parecia dissolvê-la.

Ele a deitou no sofá sobre as almofadas fofas. Beijou-a com volúpia, como se jamais a houvesse beijado, com um arrebatamento que a assustava e excitava ao mesmo tempo.

Ondas de calor e frio a percorriam, cada nervo de seu corpo parecia exposto.

_Ele poderia beijá-la dessa forma por toda a eternidade_, Gina concluiu.

As mãos ávidas começaram a se mover, e então ela descobriu que queria mais. Muito mais.

As palmas acariciaram os ombros e desceram pelos braços. Draco agarrou-lhe os pulsos e prendeu-os no alto da cabeça. Sob aquele corpo poderoso, ela se sentiu completamente vulnerável e, no entanto, tal condição incrementava o desejo.

Sôfrega, fechou os olhos quando o homem sugou o delicado lóbulo.

Enfim, os lábios fogosos atingiram um dos seios. Impaciente, ela ergueu o torso sem poder controlar o gemido de prazer. Os mamilos tornaram-se túrgidos. No instante em que Draco usou os dentes para abaixar a blusa justa, Gina rendeu-se por completo e, quando ele beijou o bico de um dos seios, gritou enlevada.

Tal qual uma flecha de fogo, o calor do desejo atravessou o corpo e concentrou-se na região entre as pernas.

Sensações intensas e descontroladas a dominavam.

Gina Draco investiu no outro seio.

— Preciso… tocá-lo — sussurrou.

Fixando a atenção nos mamilos túrgidos, Draco soltou-a e deslizou as mãos pelos braços finos até encontrar a maciez dos seios. Trêmula de paixão, ela acariciou os ombros másculos e as costas e, mais uma vez, puxou-o para si. Gina passeou a mão pela masculinidade do rapaz, ainda coberta pela calça.

Delicademente acariciou a região. E quando Draco pensou que ela fosse parar, ela puxou o zíper de sua calça e o provou por inteiro.

— Ginny — ele murmurou, ainda entorpecido pela maravilhosa sensação —, aquilo que fez com suas pernas ao finalizar a dança… pode fazê-lo agora?

— Aquilo? — Tentou compreender o pedido, mas sua mente parecia vazia. Ela levantou-se ficando de frente para o homem. Prendeu a respiração quando ele sugou um dos mamilos. — Não entendi.

Draco agarrou-lhe os tornozelos e a fez abraçá-lo com as pernas. O acúmulo de desejo causado pelo gesto deixou-a entorpecida. Atrevida, pressionou as coxas contra a cintura de Draco que a carregou entre os braços e levou-a até o quarto.

Ele colidiu nos móveis antes de finalmente alcançar a cama. Braços e corpos entrelaçados, eles riam e rolavam sobre o colchão. Ela nunca se sentira tão viva, tão sensível a tudo, sentia os lençóis de algodão, ouvia o canto noturno dos pássaros e apreciava a essência masculina da pele de Draco.

O sabor do amor.

Um caleidoscópio de emoções a invadia. Deixou-se levar pelas cores e texturas.

Com Draco não havia inibições, medos ou timidez.

Ele a tornava sensual, poderosa e segura.

Quando posicionou-a sobre si, Gina retirou a blusa preta e jogou-a no chão.

As carícias aumentaram e, novamente, rolaram sobre o colchão.

Sob a escuridão, roupas eram atiradas para o alto e, em instantes, existiam apenas dois corpos nus.

Durante a vida toda havia esperado por ele.

Ambos se exploravam e moviam-se em perfeita harmonia.

Nada podia ser mais natural e instintivo.

A respiração de Draco tornou-se rápida quando a beijou novamente.

Gina não conseguia conter a urgência enquanto ele lhe acariciava os seios e, quando os lábios experientes sugaram sua feminilidade, ela gritou.

A necessidade de tê-lo dentro de si explodiu.

Agarrou-o com as pernas e o aproximou.

— Virginia… — Draco sussurrava o nome tal qual uma súplica. Ao sentir a força do desejo, ela estreitou ainda mais o abraço. — Espere… — Draco hesitou por um momento.

Mas Gina não lhe deu chance, voltou a beijá-lo com extremo ardor.

— Espere, ruiva…

— Estou esperando — ela murmurou, movendo os quadris.

Em segundos, Draco perdeu o autocontrole e penetrou-a, como se mergulhasse em um oceano profundo. Gina sentiu certa dor, dado o tamanho do instrumento masculino, mas o prazer sobrepujou qualquer incômodo.

A necessidade desesperada exigia satisfação.

O clímax emergiu, reduzindo-a a fragmentos.

Trêmulo, Draco entregou-se ao prazer total.

**Fim da NC**

**

* * *

**

— Você devia ter dito, Gina.

Ele a mantinha entre os braços, bem próxima, enquanto aguardava que a pulsação de ambos voltasse ao normal.

Sentia a respiração dela roçar-lhe o peito e aconchegou-se no calor daquele corpo fantástico.

— Não me lembro de ter sido questionada quando me apresentei para o cargo de secretária — ela brincou. — Sou boa de cama. Era parte do requisito para o emprego?

_Como ela podia brincar com algo tão sério? _

— Você me entendeu. Não poderá escapar de mim, agora. Podíamos ao menos ter discutido a questão. — Ele entrou na brincadeira. — Gina riu, apoiou-se sobre o tórax e fitou-o.

— Certo. Vamos conversar agora. Fale-me sobre suas relações anteriores.

— Não estamos falando de mim, mas de você.

— Então eu deveria relatar minhas experiências sexuais, antes de fazermos amor, mas você, claro, não precisa discutir as suas comigo.

Draco entendia aquele ponto de vista, porém não era obrigado a gostar.

— Não distorça a situação, Gina.

De súbito, ela ficou tensa.

— Não sei o porquê de disso.

— Aprendeu tudo com Colin Creevey? — Ele perguntou de supetão, tentando conter toda a raiva que sentia ao imaginar outro homem a tocando.— Gina sentou-se de costas para Draco e cobriu-se.

— Assim, como o senhor não deseja falar sobre seus outros parceiros. Eu não irei falar sobre os meus. Acho que está na hora do senhor ir embora.

_Que idiota! _

Jamais tivera a intenção de magoá-la. Na realidade, seria incapaz de feri-la.

* * *

Eu disse que o Colin ia causar... Mesmo sendo gay, agora putz! Depois de um momento hot com a Gi, ele vem com ciuminho... Acabou o clima :(  
Meninas, o próximo capitulo vai ser do ponto de vista do Harry e da Pan, vai continuar sendo na noite da Festa de noivado!  
Please comentem!  
Amo vcs!

Agradecimentos a:

**Schaal**a (kkkkkk! Demoramos um pouco pra atualizar porque queríamos ter certeza dessas "cenas fortes", valeu mesmo por ter gostado do cap passado, espero que esse também agrade), **Hina Lyka** ( espero que tenham sido sanadas algumas das suas dúvidas com esse capitulo. Desculpa por demorar a postar o capitulo doze, bjos e obrigada por ter comentado), **Kandra** ( O Draco é lindo mesmo, e com ciúmes então *.*, mas cenas de ciúmes em breve kakakakak), **Helena Malfoy** ( ain! Valeu mesmo... também me amarro na música, principalmente porque tem o justin ^^, e ai o que vc achou desse cap?) **Lary Lestrange **( super mordível é ótimo, spoksposkposkpskspok! Fomos muito más em terminar o capitulo passado com todo aquele suspense. Espero que esse cap 12 seja nossa redenção. Gina e Luna tem sorte demais, queria eu estar no lugar de uma delas. Brigada pelo comentário.)

Bjos a todas e muito obrigada

Até o próximo cap


	13. Os sentimentos de Pansy

**Capitulo 13: Os sentimentos de Pansy**

— _Não tem de alimentar seu "suposto" noivo, como uma boa esposa deve fazer? — Sua irmã começava a deixá-lo nervoso._

— _Meu alvo não é meu noivo esta noite. — Pansy fez com que Draco cuspisse a cerveja._

— _Realmente não preciso saber de sua vida sexual._

— _Vim só te avisar pra depois você não se escandalizar. _

— _É o Potter? — Ele perguntou. _

— _Mas como? Perguntou surpresa._

— _Desde o soco. Era óbvio que tinha algo a mais._

— _Me deixa em paz, Draco. Não tem nada demais. Só sexo! Sexo muito bom! — Ela frisou para irritá-lo._

E em seguida saiu.

Pansy estava conversando com Draco e parou de repente ao ver Harry.

Ele olhou para ela e teve a sensação de ter levado um soco no estômago. A mulher bonita e sensual com a qual passara a noite estava ali. Mas com outra pessoa.

Pansy usava uma calça jeans escura, e uma blusa que marcava o contorno de seus seios. O olhar de Harry se concentrou nos seios fartos por tempo suficiente para que se lembrasse da sensação de sugar aqueles mamilos. Sentindo a excitação crescente, Harry colocou a mão no bolso e sentou-se em uma das mesas perto do bar, a seu lado estava sua amiga Hermione.

Olhando para o rosto dela, engoliu em seco e perguntou-se onde estaria seu bom senso. Ele não deveria pensar em Pansy daquela maneira, mas não conseguia evitar.

Uma noite ao lado dela dera-lhe a ideia de como seria fazer amor com ela pelo resto da vida. Mas só por que se entendiam sexualmente, isso não significava que se relacionariam bem.

Além disso, ele jamais seria capaz de dar-lhe seu coração, e Pan merecia muito mais do homem com quem passaria o resto da vida. Talvez fosse melhor que continuasse com o noivo. Pra que trocar o certo pelo duvidoso?

Harry Potter era um homem de palavra. E desde que se divorciara de sua primeira esposa, Cho Chang, ele prometeu a si mesmo nunca abrir o coração para outra mulher. Já lhe bastava à traição de Cho e a sua dissimulação ao fingir que estava grávida dele, enquanto dormia com outros homens. Ele jamais se entregaria totalmente ao ponto de ficar tão vulnerável.

Pelo menos enquanto ele e Pansy ficassem distantes um do outro, a segurança para seu coração seria mantida.

Harry parecia distraído, mesmo com a mulher a seu lado, e Pansy observou-o.

A calça jeans valorizava lhe o corpo atlético e a camisa escura combinava com seu estado de espírito. Uma semana antes, ou até mesmo no dia anterior, ela não teria admitido, mas ele era um homem bonito.

A simples presença dele deixava-a atordoada, com os sentidos à flor da pele e em alerta. Ela tinha a impressão de tê-lo visto pela primeira vez e percebido o quanto ele era sexy e masculino.

Naquele momento, temia jamais poder esquecê-lo.

Caminhou em direção a Blaise, que lhe envolveu pela cintura e deu-lhe um abraço de urso.

— Só você, Pan. — Blaise estava bêbado. — Você é a minha princesinha.

—Blás. Me solta, vai! Você está me sufocando. — Ela tentava afrouxar do abraço, apenas pelo fato de que aquele hálito de cerveja do irmão a estava torturando demasiadamente.

O irmão finalmente a soltou e a encarou. Mas o que viu em seguida o fez entrar em pânico.

Pansy estava pálida e se apoiava com dificuldades em sua blusa.

Harry que não tirava os olhos dos irmãos Malfoy e se levantou de onde estava, quando percebeu a falta de equilíbrio de Pansy. Não pensou duas vezes. Deixou Hermione para trás e marchou em direção a Malfoy.

Chegando lá, agiu instintivamente.

Pegou-a no colo e saiu de lá.

Ainda viu os maravilhosos olhos castanhos dela, o encararem em choque, antes de ela desmaiar.

Fez sinal para que Blaise deixasse que ele cuidasse de tudo. Mas o irmão dela não se importou.

—Vem. Leve-a para o quarto 212. Segundo andar. — O hotel de Blaise era do lado do Bar. — Vou chamar um médico.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto pegava a chave.

—Cuidado com a minha irmã, Potter! — Disse antes de ir atrás do médico.

Deitou-a na cama de casal que havia ali. E por alguns momentos perdeu-se olhando para as feições angelicais. O contorno dos lábios. Os cílios longos. Era impossível não se encantar com ela.

Pansy era decidida. Forte. Inteligente. Impulsiva.

Sorriu. E balançou a cabeça. Enquanto estivesse perto dela, seria impossível não abrir seu coração.

— Algo errado? — A morena abriu os olhos, subitamente. E avistou os verdes de Harry.

—Você não se lembra?

— Lembrar... — Pansy sentou-se na cama, e sentiu o coração pular, por sentir que Harry não se afastara dela, e que carinhosamente segurava sua mão. — Tudo o que lembro é que Blaise me enforcava, e que cheirava muito mal. Em seguida, tudo ficou turvo e preto. — De súbito, um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Pansy. — Oh! Não! — Ela correu para o banheiro da suíte e bateu a porta com tudo.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

E resolveu botar mais um adjetivo, em sua lista, para Pansy Malfoy: Louca.

Mas arrependeu-se em seguida. Quando ouviu um barulho peculiar.

Ela estava vomitando. Estaria doente? Seria melhor averiguar.

Bateu na porta do banheiro.

— Pan! Pan! — Ela não respondia. — Pan!

— Vai embora, Potter! — Ela estava com voz de choro.

— Você tem duas opções: ou fica feliz quando eu entrar nesse banheiro a força, ou fica feliz quando eu entrar nesse banheiro porque você quis e achou mais sensato. — Ele disse rindo. Pôde escutar o resmungo de Pansy.

— Um momento. — Ela lavou o rosto na pia e escovou o dente.

— Eu não estou brincando, Pansy! Eu vou entrar.

— Já disse que vou abrir. Só um minuto. — Encarou-se no espelho. Se suas contas não estivessem erradas. Ela estaria grávida. Sempre tivera um período muito regular. E agora estava atrasada uma semana. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer a pele, quando pensou no pai da "suposta" criança. Seu filho seria tão lindo se tivesse os olhos verde-esmeralda dele.

Segurou-se na pia para não cair. Em seguida, apoiou-se na parede, perto da porta, e deixou o corpo escorregar por ela. Destrancou a porta e engatinhou em direção ao sanitário quando o enjoo voltara.

— Entre. — Ela estava sentada no chão perto do vaso, encolhida como uma criança.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — Ele agachou-se na frente dela. Segurou seus ombros para que ela o encarasse. Pansy balançou os ombros e baixou a cabeça. Harry aproximou-se ainda mais e tocou-lhe o ombro. Ela recuou como se não quisesse ser tocada.

Levantou-se.

Comprimindo os lábios irritado, ele copiou o movimento dela e encurralou-a contra a parede, colocando uma das mãos de cada lado dos ombros dela.

— Talvez seja melhor me dizer o que a está preocupando — disse, aborrecido com o modo distante que ela o tratava. Ela o estava enlouquecendo! Já fazia uma semana desde que a tocara, e era difícil controlar-se. Aproximando mais a cabeça, forçou-a a fitá-lo.

— Só estou cansada — Pansy respondeu, sabendo que mais parecia uma desculpa do que a verdade. Esperava que Harry não a pressionasse. Mesmo tendo tido certa intimidade, não estava acostumada a compartilhar seus pensamentos com ele.

Os últimos dias haviam sido tensos, ambos mantendo distância. Entretanto, sua vontade de se manter distante parecia em constante conflito com sua vontade de ser beijada.

— É mais do que isso — afirmou, aproximando-se.

— Trabalhei muito hoje, só isso — insistiu, tendo dificuldade em respirar ao vê-lo tão perto. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ansiosa. Ao perceber que ele não desistiria, ficou corada. — Está bem. Não pude fazer o que queria. Queria comprar...

— Eu estou um tanto perdido aqui, Pan. — Você não entende nada, Potter. — Ela irritou-se. E caiu no choro. — Como sempre estou sozinha. Mas afinal de contas o que você ia querer com a "menininha" aqui.

Tudo o que se passava pela cabeça do moreno era: _Do que diabos ela estaria falando ?_

— Ou mesmo com a noiva adultera? Sabe de uma coisa. Estou farta de tudo isso. Estou farta de joguetes. Sinto um tesão extremo por você. Chega a me enlouquecer.

— Deve estar brincando! — Sorriu. — Pansy deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se dele. Ele recuou. —Mas você não quer saber de mim. Porque tem a sua "Mione". — Disse com o rosto em chamas, o ciúme mais do que evidente. — Ela é realmente melhor do que eu? — A morena passou a mão pelo peito dele. — Ela geme seu nome como eu? — Ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no ouvido dele.

Instintivamente ele passou a mão pela cintura dela. E sentou-se na tampa do vaso. Ainda segurando Pansy junto a ele, Harry fez com que ela se sentasse de frente para ele, com uma perna em cada lado do corpo masculino.

O banheiro e o quarto estavam em silêncio total.

Apesar da promessa feita a si mesmo para manter o desejo por Pansy sob controle, Harry sentiu que fraquejava.

Os lábios dela eram tão tentadores!

_Para o inferno com minha promessa_, pensou. _Que mal poderia haver em um beijo? Seu coração ainda estaria protegido, desde que fosse apenas um beijo..._

Erguendo as mãos, segurou o rosto dela, Antes que Pansy tivesse chance de protestar, o que internamente ele sabia que ela não faria, Harry beijou-a.

Os lábios eram macios e quentes, como ele se lembrava. Era uma mulher delicada e suave.

Harry gemeu ao sentir as mãos dela deslizarem em suas costas.

Os seios encostaram em seu peito, aumentando ainda mais o desejo. Os sexos se tocaram sob a roupa.

Explorou a boca feminina com a língua, em um silencioso pedido para que se entregasse.

Ela gemeu de prazer, e foi o sinal de que ele precisava para aprofundar ainda mais as carícias.

As mãos deslizaram das costas para a cintura, e depois subiram lentamente pelas costelas até encontrarem o contorno dos seios. Como se ansiasse pelo toque das mãos experientes, Pansy arqueou o corpo, pressionando-o mais junto ao dele, encorajando-o.

Pansy rebolou sensualmente no colo dele, esfregando ainda mais, fazendo com que Harry também a apertasse, incentivando o movimento. Ele agarrou-a e, erguendo-a firmemente, sentiu que as roupas eram a única barreira para sua paixão.

Ele gemeu novamente quando as mãos dela acariciaram suas costas, depois desceram até o quadril e puxaram-no para mais perto. Saber que não poderia fazer amor com ela dava-lhe uma enorme agonia.

Esquecendo onde estavam, procurou abrir-lhe a calça jeans.

Conseguiu abri-la e enfiou as mãos para segurar-lhe as nádegas.

A pele dela era como seda quente, e só o fato de tocá-la já fez o sangue correr apressado em suas veias.

— Calma, querida — disse, sabendo que precisava se controlar.

Pansy abriu os olhos e tentou se levantar do colo dele, a respiração ofegante. Harry ficou parado, desejando que aquele momento não precisasse terminar.

Desejava-a mais do que nunca.

— Droga — murmurou. — Não deveria ter ido tão longe. Sinto muito. — Ouvindo vozes, logo a soltou. — É melhor se arrumar — disse apressado.

Após um instante, ela saiu do colo dele e fitou-o, já tinha ajeitado à calça jeans e a blusa amaçada. O rosto estava corado. Ele a olhou de cima abaixo e depois se concentrou em seus olhos. — Você está bem — afirmou, respirando fundo. Mas ele não estava. Harry sentia tanto desejo que seu corpo doía.

Começou a tocá-la novamente, mas deteve-se quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta.

—Opa! Opa! Quarto errado. — Luna Lovegood disse ao ver um casal, no banheiro, constrangido.

— Mas eu os mandei vir para cá. — Blaise dizia para o médico, amigo da família. Ambos estavam no quarto, distantes o suficiente do banheiro.

— Creio que eu precise de um tempo, com licença. — Luna trancou-se no banheiro.

— Uh! Sinto uma tensão sexual forte no ar. — Disse séria.

Pansy revirou os olhos e Harry deu um sorrisinho.

— Lu, não posso deixar que me examinem. Tenho que ter certeza de tudo.

— Eu sei que você não pode. E, é por isso que eu estou aqui. Acha mesmo que eu não havia percebido nada?

— E o que faremos? — Pansy jogou-se nos braços da loura.

— A principio faremos com que o médico vá embora. E quanto a Blaise... Eu trato de distraí-lo. — As duas mulheres riram.

— Eu não estou entendendo nada. —Harry disparou. — Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

—Ora, estamos tentando ser discretas, se forem confirmadas nossas suspeitas, você será papai em breve. — Luna disse.

— O que? — Harry empalideceu.

Pansy bateu a mão na testa. Não esperava dar a notícia a ele assim.

— Como vou saber se o filho é meu? — Harry perguntou sério, já se recuperando do susto. —Ela tem um noivo. — Disse com escárnio. — Essa criança pode ser de qualquer um.

Pansy se sentia a última das mulheres. E pela primeira vez na vida ficou sem ação.

— Olha aqui, seu ingrato! Só um idiota mesmo pra não perceber o quanto essa mulher é louca por você. — Luna disse apontando para Pansy. — E se não queres assumir nenhuma responsabilidade, então, por favor, diga logo e não a acuse de coisas que um dia você vai se arrepender.

— Ela está noiva. Não sou eu o vilão aqui. — Harry passava a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

— Eu acho que vocês dois tem muito que conversar. — Luna abraçou Pansy, pegou seu rosto e secou suas lágrimas. — Conte a verdade, Pan. Esse é o momento.

— Não posso trair Ronald.

Um murro na parede foi ouvido. Era Harry.

— Por que esse cara sempre tem que estar no meio de tudo? — Sim, o ciúme, pelo visto também era companheiro de Harry.

—Luna, você está bem? —Era Blaise quem batia na porta.

— Façam o favor de serem mais discretos. — A loura cochichou. — Blaise, eu já estou indo. Escorreguei no banheiro. —Disse num tom mais alto. — Acho que eu vou precisar de um médico, agora.

— Brigada, Lu. — Pansy disse a olhando nos olhos. —Agradeça-me contando a verdade a ele. De outra forma vou ter que socá-lo, se ele continuar a lhe fazer acusações injustas.

Pansy confirmou.

— Se escondam dentro do box. — Luna já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

— _Aprendeu tudo com Colin Creevey? — Ele perguntou de supetão, tentando conter toda a raiva que sentia ao imaginar outro homem a tocando.— Gina sentou-se de costas para Draco e cobriu-se. _

— _Assim, como o senhor não deseja falar sobre seus outros parceiros. Eu não irei falar sobre os meus. Acho que está na hora do senhor ir embora. _

_Que idiota! Jamais tivera a intenção de magoá-la. Na realidade, seria incapaz de feri-la. _

— Gina. — Draco acariciou a pele macia e sentiu-a estremecer, apesar da raiva. — Estou atônito. Não, aparvalhado para ser franco. Porque vivi algo muito especial com você.

— São palavras de consolo — ela resmungou, ainda tensa. Embora houvesse resistência, Draco conseguiu obrigá-la a fitá-lo. — Não se trata de consolo. Falo sério. Os olhos castanhos estavam cobertos de lágrimas.

— Verdade?

— Juro. — Ele tomou a mão delicada e pousou-a sobre as dele.

— Para mim também foi muito especial — Gina sussurrou. — Quero dizer, foi maravilhoso.

— Nada mudaria, caso tivesse dito que o Colin era seu namorado — Draco confessou com uma pontinha de raiva na voz. — Nada mesmo. Fui um tolo ao imaginar que podia resistir, e a verdade é que eu a desejei desde o dia em que nos sentamos na taverna e me disse que estávamos noivos.

— Está com ciúmes de Colin Creevey? — Gina perguntou incrédula.

— Pelo grau de intimidade que vocês dois apresentam... — Draco respondeu naturalmente, mas ao se dar conta de suas palavras, mudou o discurso. — E se eu estiver? O ciúme é meu.

Gina gargalhou tanto que estava com falta de ar.

— Não ria de mim, Virginia! — Draco ordenou.

— Não posso evitar. — Gina tentava conter as lágrimas que brotavam nos cantos de seus olhos. Draco fechou a cara chateado. — Colin Creevey é gay!

— O que?

—Exatamente o que ouviu. Somos parceiros a anos, amigos. Colin, Luna e eu. E o motivo de eu ter ficado chateada com minha prima é porque ela me roubou, Colin, meu "namorado". Pelo menos era o que eu queria que minhas tias pensassem.

— Você, Virginia Weasley, é definitivamente uma mulher cheia de truques na manga. — Draco passou o braço sobre o ombro dela. — E estou disposto a descobrir cada um deles. — Deu um beijo no mesmo ombro.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, Sr. Malfoy. — E riu, em seguida, quando sentiu cócegas, quando a barba do louro passeou por seu colo.

— Será que já podemos conversar? — Harry olhava atentamente para o rosto de Pansy. — Eu mereço saber a verdade.

— Por que você se importaria com isso? Como você mesmo disse, o filho pode ser de qualquer um. — Ela disse com raiva.

—Pan, você sabe que eu não quis te ofender...

— Não, na verdade eu não sei. — O box do banheiro não era muito grande. Vez ou outra eles roçavam o braço ou a perna.

— Como que eu posso entender as coisas, se sou sempre o último a saber? — Ele passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente. — Infelizmente, você não é mais aquela "garotinha" chata que me perturbava por estar perto do seu pai. Você cresceu e me tenta só de estar perto assim. — Ele segurou os dois braços dela.

— Harry, você nunca foi a minha pessoa favorita, mas você sabe que eu não mentiria sobre isso. — Os olhos recaíram sobre a barriga. — Eu não sei se estou grávida. Mas se estiver você é o pai. Juro que não queria que fosse assim, jamais te forçarei a assumir qualquer compromisso comigo e com essa criança. A culpa é minha! Eu sabia que era você naquela noite. Eu me aproveitei de você. Eu lembro de cada detalhe do que aconteceu, como e o porquê de ter acontecido.

— Por que aconteceu, Pan? — Ele perguntou sério, mergulhado naqueles olhos castanhos. — Só tesão?

— A principio sim. Mas sempre tratei de me fazer indiferente a esse... Esse sentimento, mas agora é impossível.

— Por que?

— Amo você, Harry Potter.

— Eu... Eu...

— Não precisa falar nada. Apenas sinta. — Ela soltou os braços que ele segurava. E ligou o registro da água. — Apenas por essa noite, finja que também se importa comigo. — Pansy Malfoy nunca estivera tão vulnerável. — Que também me ama. Amanhã eu prometo que você nunca mais vai me ver.

— Eu sinto, Pan. — Harry sentiu como se a água lavasse todo o seu ser, espírito e matéria. — Infelizmente até mais do que deveria. — Harry abraçou a morena e fez com que ela prendesse as pernas em sua cintura. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento de carinho e exposição de sentimentos. Era um caminho sem volta. O coração dele, já era dela. — Não me importo com seu noiv...

— Cala boca, Potter. — Ela abaixou a cabeça para encontrar com os lábios dele. Deu-lhe um selinho. — Rony é meu amigo. O casamento é uma farsa. Harry aprofundou o beijo, enquanto aproveitava todas as sensações que a água e as palavras de Pansy lhe faziam sentir.

— Não quero que você suma. — Ele disparou.

— Por que? — Ela perguntou, da mesma forma que ele tinha feito anteriormente.

— Porque eu... Eu acho que gosto de você.

Harry sentiu quando o corpo de Pansy murchou um pouco. Mas foi por poucos segundos. Ela tirou as pernas da cintura dele. Ficou em pé ainda olhando para ele. Sorriu.

— Entendo, creio que eu mereça mais. Não posso me iludir.

Ela abriu a porta do box do banheiro e mesmo molhada saiu sem se importar.

Ela tinha acabado de se declarar para ele. Mas o idiota apenas achava que gostava dela.

Seu tempo em Londres tinha acabado.

Bateu a porta do quarto com toda a força.

Deixando um homem confuso para trás.

* * *

Fim do capítulo.

Finalmente um capitulo no ar... Aleluiaaa! Sei que esse foi meio sem graça, porque afinal de contas, a Pansy se declarou pro Harry, passou por cima de seu orgulho. E o cara só diz que ACHA QUE GOSTA DELA! Até eu fiquei chateada com o Harry, mas não o julguem tanto, ele tem um trauma por ter sido enganado. E se analisarmos, a situação é parecida.  
bjos e até o próximo  
Deixem comentários que eu prometo que posto o cap rapidinho...

Agradecimentos:

Schaala: não negamos, somos péssimas em nc's, e analisando agora, é mesmo engraçado esse trecho que você sitou... kakakakakak! Muito obrigada por ter comentado, espero que você goste desse também, e prometemos que no próximo Draco e Gina aparecerão.

Bah Malfoy Black: estamos muito felizes por você continuar acompanhando, isso é gratificante pra gente, e realmente o Draco falou besteira nesse capitulo, mas pode deixar que ele vai se redimir hihihihi! Bjos querida e muito obrigada pelo review.

Thaty: muito obrigado pelo review, ficamos felizes por você ler a nossa fic! Não demoraremos tanto a postar, a fic está entrando na reta final!

Kandra: típico de homem acabar com o clima assim, mas o Draco vai pagar por isso, acredite hhehehehehehe! Obrigada pelo review e nos conte o que você achou desse capítulo também! Bjos

Isa Potter: kakakakaka! É verdade, cenas de ciúmes são as melhores mesmo... Então, por favor, não deixe de acompanhar, porque o circo vai pegar fogo, em breve! Já temos mais sete capítulos prontos... Falta só revisar... Please, continue deixando sua opinião, porque nós sempre levamos em consideração a opinião de vocês. Considere o seu pedido atendido! Bjos

Lary Lestrange: aiii, ficamos emocionadas com o seu comentário, deu até vontade de postar tudo de uma vez só hehehehehe! Sabemos que demoramos pra atualizar, mas queríamos dar a vocês, leitores, o nosso melhor! A fic é nossa querida ( dos leitores e das autoras), relaxa, você faz parte desse projeto tanto como nós! Bjos e please diga o que você achou desse capítulo também ^^


	14. Quem entende as mulheres!

**Capítulo 14: Quem entende as mulheres?**

— **Porque eu... Eu acho que gosto de você. Acho que gosto de você.** — Pansy repetiu pela enésima vez.

— Acho que entendemos essa parte, querida. — Colin deitou-se na perna de Luna. — Estavam os três (Pansy, Luna e Colin) deitados na enorme cama de casal da suíte de Luna. — O que não entendemos é o porquê de você ter saído de lá.

— Convenhamos, ele se declarou pra você. Ele não quer que você suma da vida dele. Também se importa. — Luna sentiu quando Pansy deitou-se ao seu lado na cama. — Sei que não é a declaração de amor que você esperava, mas não seja tão vitoriana assim.

— Não é questão de ser ou não vitoriana. Eu nunca gostei tanto de alguém, como gosto dele. — Os três olharam para o teto, esperando o tempo passar. — E não quero um amor pela metade. Quero-o por completo. Acho que mereço isso.

— Claro que merece. — Colin disse. — Dê tempo ao tempo. E não seja tão impulsiva. Lembre-se que a vantagem das mulheres sobre os homens é que só tem uma cabeça para pensar. — Ele deu uma piscadela para as meninas. — Ele virá até você. Se realmente se importar. Mas não saia de Londres ainda. Luna e eu temos que resolver umas coisas em Dublin, mas voltamos em breve. Não faça besteiras.

— Acho que já deu o tempo. — Luna afirmou. Olhando para o banheiro.

— Não quero fazer isso sozinha. — Pansy sentou-se e agarrou a mão dos outros dois.

— Estaremos aqui com você. — Luna sorriu.

Quando chegaram ao banheiro, os olhos de Pansy divisaram as outras cinco embalagens do teste de gravidez que fizera, e que estavam no lixo.

— Esse é o último, Pan! — Colin afirmou. — Se realmente for confirmado, não importa o que aconteça. Você não vai ficar só. Já faz parte dessa família. — Ele apontou para si mesmo e para Luna.

— Ok. — Pansy não se surpreendeu quando o sexto teste também deu positivo.

Olhou para os amigos e sorriu.

Recebeu um abraço dos dois. E sentiu-se segura.

* * *

Gina acordou bem devagar, parecia despertar das profundezas de um sonho maravilhoso. Recordava com satisfação a experiência de ter Draco envolvendo-lhe o corpo nu, entre beijos e carícias afetuosas. Satisfeita, roçou a face no travesseiro e sorriu.

O sorriso congelou quando a mão dele afagou-lhe os quadris.

_Oh, Deus._

Ao abrir os olhos, os raios de luz que atravessavam as janelas ofuscaram-lhe a vista. Sentiu o corpo viril e quente de Draco colado ao dela.

Engoliu em seco e lembrou-se.

Sorriu outra vez.

Incrível. Absolutamente fantástico.

Estaria ele acordado? Como deveria agir? De maneira casual? Descontraída? Modesta? Supunha que a maioria das mulheres adoraria despertar ao lado do homem com o qual fizera amor a noite inteira. Aceitariam o fato, arriscariam um bocejo e diriam bom-dia.

Gina tinha vontade de cantar de alegria.

Devia ser o sangue da família Weasley, refletiu. Mordeu o lábio para não dar vazão ao ímpeto artístico.

Também queria dançar. Bem ali sobre a cama. Dançar, cantar e rir.

Mergulhando o rosto no travesseiro, sorriu abertamente. Uma canção que enfatizasse a beleza das manhãs seria perfeita.

Cantou para si mesma em pensamento.

— Ruiva, está acordada?

A voz de Draco assustou-a e, sem querer, deu um salto, socando-lhe o peito. Ele gemeu de dor.

— Desculpe. Eu o machuquei? — Desesperada, Gina virou-se para ele.

Esfregando o tórax, Draco sorria.

— Você podia beijar o local contundido — sugeriu. Ondas alucinantes de calor percorriam o corpo nu de Gina.

Deus, ambos estavam nus.

Na cama.

Sob a luz do dia.

Draco deslizou uma das mãos sobre o ventre macio.

— Oh, Draco, não quero que pense…

Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura fina e puxou-a.

— Também não quero que você pense, Ruiva.

Então ele beijou-a com ardor, roubando-lhe os sentidos. Ela se entregou confiante e, perdida de amor, sentiu o roçar dos corpos nus.

Quando, por fim, ele se afastou, Gina encontrava-se ofegante e muito, muito estimulada. Abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou os de Draco que a observavam enlevado.

Ambos sorriram.

— Não sei ao certo o que fazer — ela confessou. — É minha primeira vez, sabe, nunca acordei com um homem a meu lado.

O brilho dos olhos cinza tornou-se mais intenso ante a inocente declaração.

— Você deve dizer que sou maravilhoso, preparar o café da manhã e servi-lo na cama.

Gina notou, surpresa, que ele brincava.

— O ritual é esse? Bem, você é maravilhoso. — Ela mordeu o lábio e baixou os olhos. — Mas como sou novata, não posso atestar com segurança.

— Ora, sou maravilhoso, sim. Na verdade, você me disse isso várias vezes durante a noite. —Disse prepotente.

— Eu disse? — Perguntou estranhando.

— Não em palavras. — Draco acariciou as curvas das costas e deteve-se no pescoço alvo. — Mas dizem que ações falam mais que palavras.

Ele começou a massagear os quadris de forma lenta e sensual. Gina prendeu a respiração.

— É o que dizem?

— É. — Ele voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Lutando contra a falta de ar, ela então começou a acariciar os braços fortes.

— Já se perguntou quem são essas pessoas?

— Não.

Quando os lábios quentes atingiram um dos seios, Gina parou de raciocinar. Mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos louros a fim de saborear a carícia suave em seu mamilo.

— Draco — suplicou. — Por favor.

Em pouco tempo, ele atendeu a súplica.

O homem passou a se considerar o homem mais feliz do universo.

Podia perceber o sorriso tolo em seu rosto, mas não se importava. Havia experimentado a noite mais incrível de sua existência e, naquele momento, abraçava a mulher mais encantadora do mundo.

Deitado, afagava os cabelos macios de Gina, fascinado pela textura sedosa. As mechas ruivas eram apenas uma das excepcionais qualidades que ela possuía. Havia outras ainda mais notáveis e, só de lembrá-las, sentiu o desejo crescer novamente.

Gina adormecera.

Draco podia ver o rubor da paixão que ainda permanecia sobre a pele suave. Por mais que ansiasse por repetir o ato amoroso, deixaria que ela repousasse. Afinal, pouco haviam dormido durante a noite.

Sorriu, maravilhado.

Oh, sim. Era um homem de muita sorte.

Podia ter tudo: Virginia e a melhor secretária do século.

Por que nunca se dera conta disso? Eram ambos maduros e responsáveis. Não haveria motivos que os impedissem de trabalhar durante o dia e se tornarem amantes à noite.

No entanto, tinha dúvida de que ela aceitasse tal condição. Dependeria dele distraí-la e não lhe dar chance para maiores reflexões. Pelo menos no momento presente, seria uma temeridade qualquer tipo de proposta nesse sentido. Sem dúvida, ela tentaria racionalizar a situação e poria tudo a perder.

Agiria com toda cautela, teria de ser diplomático e convincente ao expor suas intenções. Ela precisava de algum tempo para assimilar e acatar a ideia, sem discordar de que eram capazes de manter o relacionamento dentro e fora do escritório. Claro, Virginia veria quão simples podia ser.

Quão fácil.

Quão perfeito.

Tinham pela frente o final de semana, e ele pretendia manter a mente e o corpo dela ocupados. Segunda-feira de manhã, depois de dois dias juntos, Draco lhe apresentaria aquela proposta.

Ela aceitaria a relação.

Murmurando, Gina aconchegou-se nos braços de Draco. Ele beijou-lhe a testa. Que sensação boa e quente.

Sonolenta, Gina deslizou a mão sobre os músculos do tórax, e ele sentiu o sangue ferver.

Podiam dormir mais tarde, decidiu, impaciente.

Deitou-se sobre ela e observou os olhos castanhos se abrirem lentamente. Gina o abraçou, pronta para recomeçar outro interlúdio alucinante.

A campainha tocou.

* * *

Não era a primeira vez que Harry Potter sentia-se perdido na vida, mas definitivamente era a primeira vez em que se sentia estúpido.

— _Porque eu... Eu acho que gosto de você. – Repetiu em tom de chacota. -_ Que homem inteligente diz isso a uma mulher? — Hermione perguntou ao amigo.

— Não era pra você me julgar, lembra? — Ele olhou-a com um olhar indignado. E Hermione lhe retribuiu.

— Estou convivendo com você a menos de uma semana, Harry. E posso perceber o quanto você gosta dessa menina. Ela mexe com você, como Cho ou eu nunca mexemos. Vai negar que se sente mais vivo, quando está com ela? O brilho nos seus olhos muda... É mais impulsivo, mais vibrante, intenso... Diz-me quando que você já se sentiu assim antes?

— Eu... Eu... — Nunca colocara sobre essas perspectivas a Malfoy. Mas agora tudo parecia se encaixar.

— Admita, Harry. Admita para você mesmo. Você quer estar com ela. Não comigo. Desde a noite que passamos juntos, e ela apareceu com os irmãos, você não consegue me ver mais como mulher.

— Desculpe-me, Mi. — Ele acariciou a face da amiga. Estava na sala de sua casa, conversando com sua melhor amiga.

— Sabíamos que uma hora ou outra essa nossa relação com benefícios acabaria. Esse é o fim.

— Você está certa.

— Sempre estou. — Ela sorriu arteira. — Mas você tem que procurá-la. Afinal de contas, ela pode estar carregando um filho seu, e eu não me sentiria bem se não conhecesse uma parte sua.

— Valeu. — Ele a abraçou. E por um tempo eles ficaram assim.

— Está perdendo tempo aqui comigo. Já são sete e meia da manhã. Vá atrás dela.

Ele confirmou.

Mas antes iria tomar um banho.

Quando chegou ao corredor deu de cara, com um ruivo com cara de sono. Ronald nem mesmo ligou para Harry, apenas o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de entrar no banheiro.

O moreno voltou para a sala. Com o rosto corado e encarando Hermione Granger, que lhe sorria como um anjo.

— Ora, Harry, uma garota também pode se divertir.

Ela gargalhou quando ouviu o amigo gritar enquanto saia bufando de casa:

— Mas tinha que ser ele?

* * *

— Minhas tias! — Gina ficou pálida. — Ontem à noite, elas me disseram que fariam uma visita pela manhã.

Nem um balde de água fria os faria pular da cama com tanta rapidez como o toque insistente da campainha. Ela procurou algo para se cobrir, porém as roupas que usara na taverna não eram suficientes. Agarrou o edredom, enrolou-se nele e correu ao armário. Draco pegou a calça jeans e vestiu-a.

— Vou abrir a porta para elas — prontificou-se.

— Não! — Gina pegou o roupão felpudo.

— Tivemos uma festa de noivado ontem à noite, Ruiva. Ariel e Muriel pensam que eu moro aqui. Não creio que iremos chocá-las.

— Mas…

— Sem réplicas. — Ele beijou a ponta do pequeno nariz. — Farei café e conversaremos com elas por alguns minutos. Agora pare de se preocupar e vista-se.

A campainha tocou outra vez. Gina, nervosa, olhou em direção à frente da casa e depois para Draco. Respirou fundo e assentiu.

— Boa garota.

Ele passou pelo quarto de hóspedes, pegou uma camiseta e correu à porta da frente. Ariel e Muriel, usando as habituais roupas coloridas, sorriram.

— Bom dia — cumprimentaram em coro.

— Bom dia. — A voz fraca de Pansy foi ouvida. E Draco estranhou a aparência abatida da irmã.

Entraram na sala, carregando a bolsa de Gina e indagando se a sobrinha estava melhor, Draco garantiu-lhes o bem-estar dela. E enquanto preparava o café, ouviu-as contar detalhes sobre a festa.

Luna fugiu sorrateiramente na calada da noite, apesar de ter sido vista saindo do quarto de Blaise, pelas próprias tias. Colin e Pansy dormiram no mesmo quarto (sem protestos, porque agora Draco sabia que Colin era gay), Harry saiu correndo do Hotel, Rony e Hermione sumiram misteriosamente.

Foi uma noite muito agitada, segundo elas. Mas Draco percebeu que sua irmã não compartilhava da empolgação das tias de Gina.

Observou-a: olheiras, cabelo desgrenhado, pálida. E o pior de tudo, estava calada, sem fazer seus comentários pertinentes. Algo estava se passando com ela.

— Mas o ponto mais alto da noite, foi quando Blaise começou a cantar country. Devo dizer que sua família tem um talento excepcional. — Muriel observou o clima pesado entre os irmãos que se encaravam.

— Pagaria uma fortuna para ver esse espetáculo. E uma maior ainda pra ver meu irmão acordar de ressaca.

— Acredite, ele deve ter acordado tão bem quanto você. — Ariel apontou sugestivamente para um chupão no pescoço de Draco.

Ele não se lembrava daquilo. E o seu rosto ficou vermelho, fazendo com que todos rissem, inclusive Pansy.

Ariel e Muriel, com certeza, haviam trazido vida a Londres, e todos sentiriam saudade quando partissem.

Embora soubesse o quanto podiam ser divertidas e animadas, Draco acharia complicado viver sob o mesmo teto que as duas. Pensou na revelação que Gina lhe fizera na noite anterior, na necessidade de se sentir normal. Apesar do talento nato, ela almejava uma vida tranquila com uma rotina regular e um trabalho seguro.

E era toda dele. Em todos os sentidos.

Ele sorriu. _O homem mais sortudo._

— Bom dia, querida — as tias disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Draco observou Gina entrar na cozinha. Ela havia colocado um vestido longo e prendera os cabelos para trás. Beijou as tias e o olhou, em um misto de timidez e travessura que atiçou os sentidos dele. Estava ansioso para de novo estar a sós com ela.

— Sente-se melhor? — Ariel perguntou.

— Sim, obrigada. — Gina corou antes de se servir de café. — Tive uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Mas já passou.

— Ginny. — Muriel puxou uma cadeira. — Sente-se, querida. Você também, Draco. Tia Ariel e eu gostaríamos de conversar com vocês.

A ruiva mais nova derrubou o café que despejava na xícara e encarou Draco. Ele deu de ombros e indicou-lhe a cadeira.

— Queremos que ambos saibam quão divertida foi esta semana para nós — Ariel disse. — No entanto, decidimos ir mais cedo à Flórida e passear por Miami.

— Vão embora? — Gina não conseguia acreditar.

— Hoje mesmo, se não se importar. — Muriel tocou a mão da sobrinha. — Há um táxi a nossa espera para nos conduzir ao aeroporto.

— Mas vocês…

— Voltaremos para o casamento, claro — Ariel assegurou-a. — Avisem-nos quando marcarem a data.

Gina fez menção de protestar, mas Muriel impediu-a.

— Querida, você sabe que odiamos despedidas. Basta nos dar um abraço e ligaremos quando voltarmos à Nova York.

Ambas se levantaram e abraçaram Gina. Draco, em seguida, viu-se envolvido em beijos.

— Vamos sentir saudade. — Ariel acariciou o rosto de Draco e sorriu. — Cuide bem delas, rapaz. Gina é uma joia rara. E sua irmã precisa de apoio.

Draco encarou o rosto de Pansy encharcado de lágrimas. As tias de Gina abraçaram a morena. E ela retribuiu.

Em seguida as tias se retiraram, cantarolando alguns versos, enquanto Gina e Draco as acompanhavam à porta.

* * *

— Blaise, pára de me enrolar e diz cadê a Pan! — Harry estava no saguão do hotel, apertando Blaise pelo colarinho da camisa.

— Cara, mesmo que eu soubesse não ia te dizer, porque com essa tua cara de assassino, fico preocupada se minha irmã seria a tua próxima vítima.

— Blaise é sério. Eu... Eu... Tenho que conversar com ela.

— Eu não sei que tanto assunto você pode ter com ela, cara. Tudo o que eu sei é que ela saiu desse hotel de manhã cedo, com as tias da Gina, agora pra onde foram eu não sei. E quer saber o que mais: nunca vi minha irmã tão triste e se isso tem algo haver com você...

— Ela está na casa da Gina. — Luna interrompeu Blaise, pegou em sua mão e lhe sorriu. — Espero que faça a coisa certa, Potter.

Ela sorriu.

Harry saiu em disparada, mas Luna o seguiu. Ele voltou lembrando-se de que não sabia aonde a secretária de Draco morava.

— Suspeitei que não soubesse. Dessa maneira, aproveito a carona para me despedir de minha prima.

* * *

— Eu posso ir ao banheiro? — Pansy perguntou pálida.

Gina assentiu.

O silêncio foi profundo e pesado após a saída das duas. Gina cruzou os braços e olhou para o chão.

— Acho que é tudo — murmurou.

— Como assim?

— Você sabe. Não precisa… continuar aqui.

— Quer que eu vá embora, Gina?

— Não.

Graças a Deus! Draco soltou o ar que ficara suspenso, segurou o lindo rosto e beijou os lábios rubros. No mesmo instante, sentiu o corpo de Gina derreter-se.

Silenciosa, ela sorriu, e eles foram para a sala.

— Sua irmã não me parece muito bem! — Gina constatou

Draco assentiu preocupado.

— Eu sei. —Ele estava com um olhar distante. Gina passou a mão pela face dele. Ele sobressaltou-se.

— Eu posso conversar com ela.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

—Ela precisa ficar só. — Mesmo não sabendo sobre o que se tratava, ele tinha certeza de que quando ela precisasse dele, o procuraria. Eles sempre foram assim. E agora não seria diferente.

— Então não se preocupe. — Ela deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos mais doces. O que por alguns minutos o acalmou. Até a campainha tocar mais uma vez.

* * *

- Eu atendo. – Draco levantou-se e abriu a porta. Gina ficou sentada no sofá.

O loiro surpreendeu-se ao ver Harry e Luna, parados a porta. O moreno tinha uma cara de velório e a loira era totalmente o oposto.

- Posso entrar? – Harry perguntou sério.

- Com licença rapazes. – Luna entrou e sentou-se ao lado da prima.

- O que aconteceu, Potter? – Draco perguntou com preocupação evidente. – O que você fez?

- Eu vim consertar meus erros, Malfoy. E espero que sua irmã possa me perdoar.

- Sinceramente, não sei se ela quer te ver.

- Eu vou vê-la. – O moreno disse decidido, sustentando um olhar de desafio.

- Se você machucá-la será a última coisa que vai fazer. – Draco abriu caminho para que Harry passasse. Segunda porta a direita, é só seguir pelo corredor ao lado da escada.

Ele deu um longo suspiro. Não era muito bom nesse tipo de coisa, mas tinha que tentar se explicar.

Harry aparentava ser amargo e indiferente com os outros, porque já tinha se machucado demais. Era a sua forma de se proteger do mundo, nunca se envolver com alguém. Mas, Pansy Malfoy valia a pena! E mesmo que ele fosse um homem que geralmente sabia persuadir alguém no mundo dos negócios, quando se tratava de assuntos do coração ele tinha certa dificuldade.

Nem bateu na porta, apenas a abriu. Sabia que se fosse educado ela provavelmente nem o atenderia.

— Eu não sei como aconteceu, nem o porquê de ter acontecido, Pan... – Ele foi logo dizendo, para que ela não tivesse tempo de responder. Avistou-a sentada no chão do banheiro chorando. - Mas eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, porque você me faz ter vontade de ser um homem de verdade. Você me desafia, me mantém preso nos seus braços, me completa. Mesmo quando você descobrir que eu não sou a metade do homem forte que você pensa, eu quero que você fique comigo. Você me faz rir, me faz lembrar que eu sou simplesmente o "Harry" e quando eu olho pra você, eu vejo coisas que eu jamais teria imaginado para mim. Eu tenho vontade de dar mais de mim... E eu não estou falando de dinheiro ou de reputação... Estou falando de algo muito mais complexo, algo que eu tentei esconder de mim mesmo. – Ele pausou, um pouco desconfortável por estar falando tanto e ainda não ter chegado aonde queria. – Isso não tem nada haver com promessas, Pansy. É sobre descobrir o que nós significamos um para o outro, é sobre viver honestamente com o que esse sentimento – Apontou para o próprio peito – pode nos proporcionar. Eu quero que fiquemos juntos. É assim que deve ser, eu deveria ter te falado antes essas coisas, deveria ter percebido antes. – Ele abaixou-se, ficando com o rosto na mesma altura do que o dela e pegou a mão da morena, que estava paralisada tentando assimilar tudo o que ele lhe dizia, e a levou ao seu peito, para que sentisse o pulsar de seu coração. – É o certo, é o que o amor nos faz sentir... Eu sou seu da mesma forma que você é minha... E essa é a única certeza que eu tenho... Estar com você, é ser verdadeiro comigo mesmo. E se você me disser que não sente o mesmo, isso vai significar que eu não sei o que é o amor.

O silencio dela o assustou. Geralmente ela era do tipo que sempre tinha uma opinião.

Algum tempo se passou...

— Eu não sei mais o que dizer, Pan. – ele suspirou. — Se você realmente acredita que nós... Que ficarmos juntos não é uma coisa boa...

— Shiii! — Ela pediu. — Eu… Eu não consigo falar... — A voz embargada era notável. — Um choro incontrolável explodiu, subitamente. Pansy que sempre tivera uma resposta para tudo, se viu envolvida por um acumulado de emoções que a faziam ficar inerte, sabia que ele estava sendo sincero... Sorriu.

— Eu te amo. — Ele disse pela primeira vez. Ela o abraçou.

Passados alguns minutos, com Harry apenas afagando os cabelos femininos. A Malfoy resolveu que era hora de se pronunciar:

— Eu também te amo, Harry Potter. Eu sou apaixonada por você, desde sempre. Mesmo que eu não admitisse. Naquela noite em que dormimos juntos, eu sabia o que eu queria. Eu queria ter certeza de que você não era o certo pra mim, que eu devia te esquecer, depois que eu constatasse que não valia a pena. E eu fiquei acordada a noite toda, apenas rezando para que eu tivesse a chance de te deixar pra trás. Eu pensei que você nunca pudesse retribuir o sentimento...

— Pansy eu seria um idiota, se não amasse você.

— Eu te amo, Harry... E muito obrigada por não me fazer viver fingindo que eu não sentia nada.

* * *

Após o melhor final de semana de sua vida, não foi nada fácil retornar ao trabalho na segunda-feira.

O fato de Draco passar a manhã na construção de Tom Riddle deveria ter amenizado a tensão que ela sentia, mas Gina precisou digitar duas vezes os termos do projeto Riddle. Não conseguia soletrar as palavras e quase se esquecera de enviar os certificados de segurança a Daniel.

Pior, flagrou-se sonhando acordada pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes. E passou o dia cantarolando. Precisou morder a língua para conter o tom de voz.

Ela e Draco ainda não haviam conversado a respeito do que se passara entre eles, tampouco sobre as consequências que poderiam surgir. Durante o fim de semana, cada vez que tentava trazer o assunto à tona, ele logo a distraía.

Para seu constrangimento, Gina entregara-se à distração facilmente.

A lembrança de quão arrebatadores foram os momentos ao lado dele a fez corar. Sentia os reflexos do desejo ao menor pensamento que lhe viesse à mente.

Cada toque ou suspiro entre eles queimava-lhe a pele. Draco era um amante especial, com o qual todas as mulheres sonhavam. Atencioso e gentil em um momento, e, no outro, forte e audacioso. Ela mal conseguira recuperar o fôlego. Como agora.

Mas era segunda-feira. As tias haviam partido e o final de semana, por mais belo que houvesse sido, chegara ao fim. Não existiam razões para fingir.

Piscou algumas lágrimas, não iria chorar. Os dois dias com Draco significavam um encontro único. Recusava-se a lamentar. Porém tinha de enfrentar a realidade, confrontar o fato de que fizeram amor. E uma situação que outrora parecia improvável, agora se tornava impossível.

Com um suspiro, ajeitou o coque e forçou a atenção na tela do computador. Precisava terminar a lista de pagamentos até o fim do dia. Dada à morosidade com que trabalhava, não a encerraria nem em um mês.

Estava quase na metade da tarefa quando Draco entrou no escritório. Ela engasgou ao divisar a figura máscula. A calça de brim cobria as coxas musculosas; as mangas da camisa de flanela estavam dobradas, revelando os braços; as botinas aumentavam-lhe a estatura. Tudo em Draco parecia grandioso, concluiu ruborizada.

Mas quando ele sorriu, ela sentiu o corpo aquecer-se.

— Olá. — A voz soava rouca, os olhos permaneciam fixos nos lábios de Gina.

Era a mesma expressão que vira naquela manhã ao acordarem.

— Olá. — Ela elevou a voz. — A análise do solo, referente ao projeto de Riddle, está em sua mesa com os termos do contrato. Os desenhos do arquiteto de New Jersey chegaram, e sua irmã ligou.

Mantendo o olhar maroto, Draco aproximou-se. Gina inclinou-se sobre o arquivo.

— A secretária do sr. Riddle também telefonou. Ele mudou o vôo e vai... Vai chegar as onze da manha. Pede que você vá buscá-lo no aeroporto, se não for inconveniente.

— Tudo bem. - _Céus, como era bonita_, Draco pensou enquanto reparava o nervosismo explícito de Gina. Nunca a achara sensual naqueles trajes conservadores, e, depois do final de semana, sentia o ímpeto de desabotoar-lhe o casaco e soltar os cabelos tão bem penteados.

De propósito, permanecera mais tempo fora do escritório a fim de dar alguns momentos de solidão a ela. Sabia que no início seria estranho trabalharem e dormirem juntos. Mas ela se habituaria à ideia, seria uma questão de tempo e paciência.

Podia ver que ela se esforçava por manter a fachada profissional. Apertava um envelope tamanho ofício de encontro ao peito. Draco ficou extremamente orgulhoso ao notar que afetava a eficiente Virginia Weasley e queria afetá-la ainda mais.

Contudo, não era o momento de discutirem… o romance. E como ela parecia pouco à vontade, ele resolveu dar o primeiro passo para tranquilizá-la.

— Ginny…

— Draco, precisamos conversar. — Ela ergueu o queixo. — Podemos ir a sua sala?

— Claro. — Ele deixou-a entrar e fechou a porta. Ainda tinha a mão na maçaneta quando ela se virou.

— Quero que saiba quanto aprecio tudo que fez por mim. Não sei como agradecer.

Já que ela era muito reservada e jamais citaria a intimidade que partilharam, Draco deduziu que ela se referia ao falso noivado.

— Não precisa me agradecer. Gostei de conhecer suas tias. São mulheres fantásticas.

— Elas, com certeza, também gostam muito de você. — Gina fitou o envelope que segurava, respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo. — E eu também.

Ele sorriu. Agora entrariam em um acordo. Era o momento exato para discutirem a situação, embora a escolha das palavras tivesse de ser cuidadosa. No entanto, não podia mencionar a parceira extraordinária que era e quanto adorara passar dois dias com ela. Isso a constrangeria.

— Ruiva…

— Adorei os últimos dois dias que passamos juntos — ela o interrompeu. — É um amante surpreendente. Você me fez sentir emoções que jamais imaginei existirem.

Mais uma vez, ela desviou o olhar. Ele ficou perplexo ante a facilidade de abordar o assunto com tanto orgulho e honradez. Ela podia vestir-se de forma puritana, mas não falava como tal.

A mente fértil e seus hormônios começaram a trabalhar. Queria possuí-la ali mesmo, naquele instante. O desejo aumentava conforme as fantasias fluíam. Olhou a mesa, repleta de papéis. Com um movimento, poderia esvaziá-la.

—… sempre serei grata, mas você certamente notou que agora tudo se modificou.

Draco se deteve. Algo lhe dizia que precisava prestar atenção ao que ela dizia, em vez de preocupar-se com seu desejo.

— A agência de empregos me garantiu que dessa vez enviará uma substituta competente.

— Substituta? Não entendi.

— Disse que a agência…

— Esqueça a agência. Que substituta?

— A minha, claro. Já lhe expliquei isso.

— Explique de novo.

Os ombros cederam, mas Gina não recuou quando ele chegou mais perto. Voltou a apertar o envelope contra o peito.

— Não posso trabalhar aqui, Draco. Não, depois desse final de semana. Com certeza, você compreende minha posição.

Ora, ele não compreendia mais nada desde o dia em que havia entrado no escritório e visto Francine sentada à mesa de Gina. Por que agora seria diferente?

— Não compreendo. Por que não pode trabalhar aqui?

— Porque nós… dormimos juntos.

Loucura. Era a maior sandice. Fingira ser o noivo enquanto as tias se encontravam na cidade, interpretara o papel para mantê-la como secretária e agora ela estava partindo? Porque dormiram juntos?

Havia esperado que Gina colocasse certa distância entre ambos agora que as tias tinham ido embora, mas jamais imaginara que pedisse demissão.

Seria mesmo possível entender as mulheres?

— O que aconteceu no final de semana — ele começou, cauteloso — não tem relação alguma com o trabalho. Admito que nos tornamos íntimos, mas somos adultos. Sem dúvida conseguiremos controlar nossos rompantes lascivos no escritório. O que fazemos à noite… — Draco se aproximou — ninguém precisa saber, exceto nós.

Gina quase se rendeu, porém se conteve.

— Sexo e trabalho não combinam.

— Nunca fizemos sexo na construtora. — Ele olhou a mesa. (Péssima horas para piadas) — Porém, podemos tentar.

— Não foi o que quis dizer. Refiro-me a interferências de outra ordem e que atrapalham o andamento profissional.

Interferências? Draco não sabia se a estrangulava ou beijava. Como não conseguiu decidir, levou as mãos aos bolsos.

— E quem lhe disse isso?

— Encontrei alguns artigos na Internet. Insolência, arroubo sexual e sofisticação são termos que utilizam para esclarecer o problema. Dormir com o patrão sempre acaba mal.

— Vamos ver se entendi. — Ele cerrou os dentes. — Está abrindo mão de seu cargo por causa de uma revista virtual?

— É claro que não. Os artigos apenas confirmam o que eu já sabia. Gostaria que fôssemos amigos, mas se eu permanecer aqui, Cedo ou tarde, voltaremos a nos envolver e haverá muita complicação para ambos.

Complicação? A vida tinha se tornado uma grande complicação desde que as tias de Gina haviam chegado à cidade. Ora, ele aprendera a lidar com complicações.

— Não vou aceitar sua demissão. — Draco segurou-a pelos braços. — Juntos saberemos administrar qualquer problema.

Não podia prometer que nunca mais faria amor com ela, pois seria uma deslavada mentira. Na verdade, queria envolvê-la naquele instante preciso. E à noite, e no dia seguinte e em tantos outros.

E também a queria no escritório.

Não poderia viver sem a amante e a secretária. A forte atração era recíproca. Mesmo agora ele divisava o desejo nos olhos castanhos. Os lábios se entreabriam. Por mais que necessitasse beijá-los, sabia que precisava se conter.

Virgínia precisava de tempo. Ela seria incapaz de evitá-lo para sempre.

— Vamos conversar durante o jantar — Draco sugeriu, soltando-a.

Gina entregou-lhe o envelope que segurava.

— Não, Draco. Não pretendo mudar de ideia. Ficarei na construtora até a próxima segunda-feira. Depois irei embora. Sinto muito.

Sem olhar para trás, Gina retirou-se da sala e fechou a porta. Draco blasfemou em voz baixa e fitou o envelope. Notou então que havia algo mais ali, abriu-o e retirou a aliança de noivado.

_Ah, Virgínia Weasley!_

Fizera tudo para mantê-la na empresa. O que mais ela poderia querer?

Furioso, rasgou o envelope e jogou os pedaços no cesto de lixo.

"_Demissão?_", pensou consigo. "_Não, Ruiva._"

Fim do capítulo.

* * *

Sei que deixei as coisas tensas, com a demissão da Gina, e que talvez possa parecer repetitiva essa história, mas prometo que não vai ser assim... Tenho uma carta na manga, e ela se chama: Tom Riddle... Ficaram curiosas? Hein?  
Bjos muito especiais para todos vocês, e por favor, continuem lendo e comentando a fic!

Agradecimentos:

Schaala: brigada por continuar acompanhando nossa fic, principalmente por estar gostando de Pansy e Harry, já que eles não são um casal convencional! Espero que o Harry tenha conseguido se redimir com essa declaração... O que você achou? Bjos :*

Lika Slytherin: concordo com você! O mundo está carente de Malfoys assim! Kakakakakkaaka! Brigada por ter comentado, querida, isso nos faz muito feliz! E contribui para que os capítulos saiam mais rápido... Bjos :*

HinaLyka: nossa... Estávamos mesmo pensando igual então... Eu estava ouvindo a música ( love, sex and magic) e do nada nos inspiramos pra escrever o capítulo... Ficamos felizes ( karol e Drik) por você se lembrar da nossa fic (*.*)... E realmente, a Pansy foi descuidada mesmo, quando dormiu com o Harry, mas pelo menos eles estão descobrindo sentimentos bacanas . Feliz 2011 pra você também! Com muita prosperidade e saúde. Bjos :*

Kandra: kakakakak! Esses homens da fic, estão muito fanfarrões... Mas acho que o Harry está melhorando o comportamento, e você o que acha? Muito obrigada por comentar, bjos :*

Isa Potter: Homens e suas inabilidades com as palavras... O Harry podia ter dado uma enrolado, mas ele fez o que o coração sentia no momento, fez o que podia pra se proteger de uma "possível" enganação. Prometo focar mais no Draco e na Gina de agora em diante, até porque estamos entrando na reta final da fic... A sumidinha de final de ano, foi necessária... Eu estava meio cansada mesmo! Mas agora eu venho com tudo! Uhuu! Espero que você continue acompanhando. Bjos :*

Sally Luna: ai que honra pra nós, (Karol e eu, autoras da fic), que você tenha gostado da fic e da Pansy, porque eu devo admitir que também não sou muito fã dela no livro... E por isso, fazemos o possível para montar a personalidade dela de uma forma aceitável... Nossa, nem acredito que você leu essa fic de Yu Yu Hakusho ( momento tímido da Drik), foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi na vida todinha! E realmente, acho que ela deve ser editada... E muito obrigada pela sugestão . Quanto ao perfil, realmente... Precisa ter paciência pra fazer! Kakakakkaka! Bjos e obrigada por ler a fic!

Fire Within: verdade... Acho que no fundo, nós mulheres, temos que ser mais compreensíveis com os homens, mas é que as vezes eles extrapolam o limite... Que falta de tato a do Harry, mas acho que depois desse capítulo, ele está chegando na redenção... O que você achou? Bjos :* e brigada por ler e comentar.

DarkDream: aaah é! Um homem que sabe que o Harry vacilou... Isso significa que os homens sabem o que falam para agradar ou não uma mulher... Mas acho que o problema foi que o Harry estava desprevenido, foi muita informação só para uma noite... Ele se redimiu, não acha? Bjos e obrigada por comentar :*

Muito obrigada, galera por ler a fic e comentar! Espero que vocês continuem assim, isso nos motiva a postar mais rápido os capítulos

Bjos

Karol Kinomoto e Drik Phelton.


	15. O plano

Capítulo 15: **O plano.**

— Está me evitando?

Ao encarar a irmã, Draco considerou a forte possibilidade de fechar a porta no lindo rosto de Pansy. No entanto, respirou fundo e, resignado, convidou-a a entrar.

— Deixei duas mensagens em sua secretária eletrônica durante o fim de semana e hoje liguei três vezes para o escritório. — Pansy tropeçou na mala que estava chão.

Na verdade, tão logo chegara em casa, Draco havia atirado uma de suas malas na parede e, em seguida, chutara-a. A outra mala tivera mais sorte e chegou até o quarto. Mas tivera o mesmo fim da primeira, sendo arremessada na parede do quarto. Peças de roupa e outros objetos pessoais se espalharam pelo tapete.

— Andei ocupado — ele resmungou. — Não é uma boa hora para conversas, Pansy.

— Tampouco nos últimos três dias, pelo que pude observar. — Pan cruzou os braços e o questionou: — O que está havendo?

— Já me basta os questionamentos de Narcisa. Ela não caiu na nossa mentira, sobre eu estar querendo sair de casa.

Por mais que amasse a irmã, Draco não estava disposto a argumentar com outra mulher teimosa. Caminhou até o frigobar, ávido por uma cerveja gelada, mas só encontrou uma lata de refrigerante.

— O que está havendo afinal?

— Por que pergunta? — Abriu o refrigerante e tomou um longo gole. — Está tudo bem. Aliás, perfeito. — O sarcasmo evidente.

Pansy analisou a desordem no chão do quarto.

— Posso imaginar.

— Os homens gostam de privacidade, Pan. Têm o direito de ir e vir sem que outros os censurem. Não concorda?

— Concordo.

— Ótimo.

— Você e Gina brigaram? — Ela perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama.

Draco engasgou com o refrigerante.

— Gina não briga com ninguém. Toma decisões lógicas, racionais e sensíveis, baseadas em artigos de revistas virtuais.

— Pela Internet?

— Sim. Ela leu um artigo a respeito de… — ele ia dizer sexo, mas conteve-se —… relacionamento no trabalho.

— Oh, acho que li esse artigo. Dizia que flertes no ambiente de trabalho são uma péssima ideia e nunca se deve dormir com o patrão. Muito interessante.

_Flertes_. Ora, Gina não representava um flerte.

— O que essas revistas sabem?

— Baseiam-se em estatísticas — Pan informou-lhe. — É empolgante por algum tempo, depois o trabalho e o coração acabam destruídos e esfacelados.

— Ela pediu demissão! — Draco jogou a lata de refrigerante na parede. — Ele descontou sua frustração — Só porque nós…

— Dormiram juntos? — Pansy completou a frase quando ele hesitou.

_Ótimo_. O último desejo de Draco era discutir sua vida particular com a irmã.

— Não é da conta de ninguém — murmurou. — Ela não precisava abandonar o trabalho. Somos adultos, poderíamos lidar com os problemas.

— Posso imaginar como você lidaria com os problemas. — A morena suspirou. — Quer tudo, certo? O sexo e a secretária. Como todos os homens.

Ele irritou-se. Não era bem assim.

— Por falar em homens, não precisa ficar com seu "_namorado-traíra-Potter_"? — Draco perguntou com uma cara de nojo. Sim, Harry era um amigo traidor, por ter engravidado sua irmã caçula. E para piorar a situação, ele ainda tivera a ousadia de convidá-la para morar com ele. Para o desgosto geral de todos os Malfoys, exceto Narcisa que estava feliz em ser avó e talvez planejar um casamento, Sirius ainda não acreditava que sua "menininha" ia ter um filho, mas acreditava não existir partido melhor que seu afilhado...

— Não ,tenho todo o tempo do mundo, Harry está trabalhando, e para sua sorte, sou toda sua! — Pansy acariciou o ventre para tentar amolecer o coração de Draco.

— Nesse caso, ofereça-se a outro irmão, Pan. Não quero e não preciso de sua companhia. — O que ele queria e precisava não podia ter: Gina.

— Não acredito! — Pansy riu. — Você está maltratando uma mulher grávida.

— Lembre-me de matar o Potter por isso. — Ah, é muito fácil engravidar a irmã dos outros e ficar por isso mesmo... Só ela se mudar pra casa do cara e fica tudo bem? Não. Potter ainda tinha contas a acertar com os Malfoys.

— Durante vinte e três anos, vivi sob o resguardo de meus quatro irmãos. E quanto àquele incidente, com o Harry, quando vocês quatro decidiram bater nele? Não me lembro de precisar ou querer ajuda.

Sorridente, ela se levantou da cama e o abraçou.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Draco? Por mais indignada que eu estivesse, a atitude de vocês me fez ver quanto eu o amava.

Como ela conseguia fazer isso?, Ele perguntou-se. Deixava-o irado no primeiro minuto, e no segundo, tocava-lhe o coração.

Suspirando, Draco abraçou-a.

Mulheres!

Agora havia outra mulher capaz de fazer o mesmo com ele. Uma bela mulher pela qual começava a nutrir sentimentos intensos.

— Virginia é do tipo que leva o amor a sério — A irmã afirmou, para a surpresa de Draco. — Ela necessita de muito mais. Se não pode suprir tais necessidades, deixe-a ir embora.

Amor? Draco observou a irmã. Quem falou em amor? Gostava de Ginny, mas sem dúvida não estava preparado para casamento. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e uma pontada súbita no coração.

Como sua irmã poderia saber qual era o tipo de Gina? Draco a conhecia havia mais de um ano e não tinha a menor ideia. Gina possuía tantas facetas que o deixava transtornado, e devia haver muito mais a ser descoberto. Por ele.

Deixá-la ir embora? Jamais.

— Vejo que não está me escutando — Pansy comentou, tocando o rosto do louro. — Vou encontrar nossos irmãos no Bar. — Ela disse como quem ia para o matadouro. — Quer vir comigo?

Com certeza, ele não precisava da zombaria dos irmãos naquele momento.

— Agora não. Talvez eu os encontre mais tarde.

— Não me obrigue a procurá-lo novamente. Quero saber se você está bem.

— Estou ótimo, Pan. — Draco beijou-lhe a face e acompanhou-a à porta. — Sei que sou capaz de resolver, essa situação sozinho.

A soleira da porta, a morena hesitou. Havia um brilho enigmático nos olhos dela impossível de decifrar. Lembrou-se de sua mãe chamá-lo de "olhar diabólico".

— Reflita, Draco. E não se aproxime de nenhum precipício. - Ele fechou a porta, intrigado. Precipício? De que ela estava falando?

* * *

Gina encontrava-se diante da pia, ralando cenouras para a salada. Pensava nos afazeres daquela noite: passar as roupas que havia lavado, verificar a correspondência acumulada por três dias, recolher o lixo, limpar o chão do banheiro e decidir o que fazer para sobreviver.

Comprara três jornais diferentes a caminho de casa. Como houvesse a necessidade de procurar outro emprego, resolveu começar a examinar os anúncios. Não tinha pressa, a quantia que economizara no último ano a sustentaria por alguns meses. Contudo, a existência de um planejamento sempre a deixava mais segura. E naquele dia específico, necessitava ocupar-se para não pensar.

Sabia que Draco estava zangado com ela e não o culpava. Também estava decepcionada consigo mesma. A tola encenação para enganar as tias fora um verdadeiro fracasso.

A bem da verdade, algo positivo surgira com o falso noivado. Gina sentiu o rosto corar ao recordar o fim de semana com ele. O encontro amoroso jamais seria possível se não houvessem participado daquela farsa. Nunca iria lamentar o breve romance, tampouco o fato de estar apaixonada por ele.

Quando se deu conta do sentimento, ela o negou, claro. Dissera a si mesma que misturava o ato à emoção, que tudo não passava de uma forte atração física.

Mas não conseguia ocultar os sentimentos reais por muito tempo. Acima de tudo, tinha de admitir que, de fato, o amava. Profundamente.

Ao som da campainha, ela derrubou o ralador dentro da pia. Com o coração em disparada, enxugou as mãos e caminhou até a porta da frente.

_Por favor, que não seja Draco._

Sentia-se vulnerável. Faria alguma tolice, caso fosse ele. Algo insano. Algo maravilhoso.

Embora sentisse o desaponto ao abrir a porta, também ficou surpresa.

— Pansy? Luna e Collin?

— Olá. — A irmã de Draco trazia um buquê de rosas vermelhas. — Podemos entrar?

— Claro. Desculpe-me, eu não esperava vê-los tão cedo. — Disse referindo-se aos amigos. Gina recuou para que entrassem. — Que flores lindas.

— Nem pretendíamos estar aqui. — A prima respondeu. — Mas depois de sabermos as intenções de Pansy, pensamos em ajuda-la.

A ruiva mal prestava atenção no que a loura falava, estava distraída com as flores:_Seriam de Draco?_, Gina perguntou-se, ansiosa.

— Comprei-as para você. — Pansy foi à cozinha. — Tem um vaso para colocá-las?

Esperando ocultar a frustração, Gina abriu o armário e pegou um vaso de cristal.

— Você me trouxe flores?

Pan desatou o laço que prendia as rosas e começou a arrumá-las no vaso.

— Eu a estou incomodando?

— De modo algum. Eu estava ralando cenouras.

Depois de colocar a água no vaso, a morena virou-se para a ruiva.

— Draco me disse que você pediu demissão.

— Burrice, Gininha... — Collin a alertou. — Com aqueles pedaços " Malfoys" e você simplesmente vai embora.

— Sim. Entreguei-lhe hoje meu pedido de dispensa. — Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Por quê? — A Malfoy quis saber.

— Porque… — Gina sentiu o sangue acumular-se no rosto.

— Virginia, sou a caçula de quatro irmãos. Tive de aprender a expressar minhas necessidades de maneira sucinta e rápida. Do contrário, não haveria uma segunda chance de dizê-las.

Como a vida de ambas havia sido diferente, Gina refletiu com certa inveja. Sempre detestou ser filha única.

— Achei que continuar na construtora não… seria apropriado.

— Porque dormiram juntos? — Luna disparou, sentindo-se muito esperta.

Gina quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ouvir a pergunta indiscreta, feita diretamente e sem subterfúgio.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Vocês dois desapareceram após sua apresentação na última sexta-feira, a qual, a propósito, foi magnífica — Pansy acrescentou. — Em seguida, meu irmão não retornou os recados que deixei, uma atitude incompatível a ele.

— Então, nós três, passamos duas madrugadas discutindo a possibilidade do que havia ocorrido, mas só se passou isso por essas cabecinhas. — Collin apontou para a cabeça loura, a castanha e a própria.

Pansy apoiou-se na pia.

— Conheço meu irmão, muito bem. E sei quando algo o está incomodando.

— Entendo. — Gina fechou os olhos, mortificada e envergonhada.

— Sei também que está apaixonada por ele.

— Não estou. — Gina abriu os olhos.

— Reparei em seu olhar quando se dirigiu a ele, Virginia. E como sou uma mulher apaixonada, reconheço os sintomas.

_Oh, por que negar_? _Além do mais, Pansy parecia ser uma pessoa teimosa e não desistiria até lhe arrancar a confissão_.

Confiava plenamente em Luna e fosse melhor desabafar com alguém.

— Sim, estou.

— Agora estamos nos entendendo. — ela sorriu. — Por que se demitiu?

Gina acariciou as delicadas pétalas das rosas.

— Como eu conseguiria ser formal e eficiente durante o dia e à noite dormir com ele? Pode parecer conservador, mas eu me sentiria… barata. Entende?

— Entendo, claro. Mas ele também está apaixonado por você, Gina. — Os três dispararam em uníssimo.

O coração voltou a disparar.

— Não, é apenas atração física. É maravilhoso entre nós, mas não basta para mim. Eu não conseguiria sobreviver a um… — ela interrompeu-se constrangida, e a seguir concluiu: — caso.

— Conheço Draco. E também conheço o olhar, lembra-se? Ele apaixonou-se por você, porém ainda não descobriu. Nesse momento, está alucinado em casa, imaginando que a perdeu. Não é tão brilhante a ponto de saber o que fazer. — Pan riu. — É um homem, afinal.

Em outras circunstâncias Gina teria rido, mas no momento seria impossível encarar com humor a crítica de Pansy. Draco era um homem real, pensou, lembrando-se das mãos percorrendo-lhe o corpo, dos lábios e do desejo que incitava.

Pansy esfregou as mãos.

— Quanto tempo ainda temos?

— Tempo? Para quê?

— Quando será seu último dia de trabalho? — Luna perguntou animada demais.

— Segunda-feira. Ficarei na construtora por mais sete dias.

— Precisamos de um plano acelerado. — Collin agora se movimentava de um lado para o outro.

— Plano acelerado? — A ruiva parecia ser a única a não acompanhar a linha de raciocínio dos demais.

— Explicarei mais tarde. — Pansy pegou um pedaço de cenoura. — Vê isso? É exatamente o que vamos fazer com Draco. Ralar o pobre infeliz até que não sobre mais nada.

_Ralá-lo?_ Gina fitou a cenoura e, depois, Pansy.

— Não entendo por que está fazendo isso.

— Por três motivos. — Ela mordeu a cenoura. — Primeiro, trata-se de uma vingança pelo fato de Draco e meus irmãos terem se intrometido em minha vida. Segundo, amo Draco e quero vê-lo feliz. Se não acreditasse que você é a mulher perfeita, eu não estaria aqui. — Pansy mordeu outro pedaço da cenoura e sorriu. — E terceiro, vamos nos divertir observando meu irmão enlouquecer.

Gina sorriu também. Começava a gostar do plano tanto quanto de Pansy.

Fim do Capitulo 15.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**Lika Slytherin, Thaty , Sally Luna, Dark Dream, Schaala , HinaLyka, Catarina H**

Queremos dizer, que ficamos muito mais muito contente com cada um dos comentários de vocês. E que essa é a minha única (karol) semana de recesso da faculdade, mas que eu vou me esforçar pra terminar essa fic. Que promete ter no máximo, mais cinco capítulos. Desde já, agradeçemos a todas vocês que leram, acompanharam e nos ajudaram com o desenrolar da fic.

Drik Phelton e Karol Kinomoto.


	16. Causar Impacto

**Capitulo 16: Causar Impacto**

_— Por três motivos. — Ela mordeu a cenoura. — Primeiro, trata-se de uma vingança pelo fato de Draco e meus irmãos terem se intrometido em minha vida. Segundo, amo Draco e quero vê-lo feliz. Se não acreditasse que você é a mulher perfeita, eu não estaria aqui. — Pansy mordeu outro pedaço da cenoura e sorriu. — E terceiro, vamos nos divertir observando meu irmão enlouquecer._

_Gina sorriu também. Começava a gostar do plano tanto quanto __de Pansy._

— Temos cerca de três horas. — Pansy verificou o relógio.

— Pegue sua bolsa e vamos embora. - Luna tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, um brilho de quem estava prestes a aprontar.

— Para onde?

— Às compras, querida. — Pansy abraçou Gina. — Vamos fazer compras.

* * *

Esperando um rápido contato, Pansy não estava preparada para quando Harry colocou a mão atrás de seu pescoço e segurou-a enquanto suas bocas se encontravam. As mãos dela pousaram no peito musculoso, tremendo ligeiramente. Antes que ela se desse conta, ele encerrou o beijo e se afastou ligeiramente. Definitivamente, ele ainda exercia muitos efeitos sobre ela.

Não podendo esconder os sorrisos que brotavam em suas faces, tanto Gina e Luna quanto Colin, soltaram um longo suspiro aprovativo. Definitivamente, Pansy Malfoy tirara a sorte grande, ela amava e era amada.

A morena procurou recuperar o equilíbrio, e, como se percebesse a necessidade de ajuda, Harry pousou a mão nas costas dela, e acariciou-a gentilmente.

— Olá. — Harry cumprimentou a todos os presentes. Com o sorriso mais encantador do mundo. Estavam em uma das butiques preferidas de Pansy.

—Ótimo. Já estamos prontos. — Collin continuou. Mas direcionou-se a Gina: — Você está absolutamente fantástica. Meu bem, por você, talvez, eu virasse hetero.

— Ei, e quanto a nós duas? — Luna fez um beicinho, referindo-se a ela própria e Pansy.

— Minhas queridas, vocês são meus amores, mas hoje nossas atenções estarão em Gina, ela sim está vestida para matar.

Harry olhou com um misto de surpresa e medo.

— Não se preocupe, amor. Só usaremos alguns truques femininos. — Pansy agarrou o braço de Harry.

— Devo ter pena de quem for o "escolhido" para sofrer com tais truques?

— De forma alguma. Ele tem que honrar o sobrenome Malfoy. — Pansy riu diabolicamente.

— Oras, um Malfoy, então... Draco? — Harry riu obscuramente. — O que tenho que fazer?

— Ah, é por isso que se amam. — Luna cochichou enquanto observava o olhar "maquiavélico" do casal.

— Só precisamos de cobertura. Queremos saber das reações de meu irmão, e estamos meio que atrasados para a ocasião. Queríamos uma carona.

* * *

— Trinta anos atrás, quando um homem encomendava tábuas de carvalho, ele conseguia obtê-las. Hoje, eu não construiria uma casa de cachorro decente com ripas de madeira. — Tom Riddle acenou à garçonete, e ela veio prontamente. — Outra dose de uísque com soda. — Então se voltou ao filho e a Draco. — Querem mais uma rodada?

— Não, obrigado, pai. — Tom Jr tomou um gole de vinho. Quando a garçonete se retirou, o Tom, pai, olhou ao redor.

— Fez uma ótima escolha, Malfoy. Este restaurante é muito pitoresco, lembra as churrascarias que eu costumava frequentar. Bons tempos aqueles.

— Na verdade, foi Virginia quem fez a reserva.

O simples ato de pronunciar aquele nome lhe travava a garganta. Draco não havia ido ao escritório naquele dia; primeiro, porque estivera ocupado com os Riddle; e segundo, porque pretendia dar a Gina a oportunidade de reconsiderar o pedido de demissão.

Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria o temor de ficar a sós com ela. Caso isso acontecesse, ele não resistiria à tentação de tocá-la, beijá-la, tirar aquela saia que tanto ocultava as sinuosas curvas do corpo…

— Sim, Virginia sabe o que faz — Tom, pai, interrompeu os devaneios de Draco. — Você tem sorte por ter encontrado uma garota como ela, Malfoy. É difícil achar uma secretária eficiente hoje em dia. Quando ela vai aparecer? Estou ansioso por conhecê-la.

Draco olhou novamente para a porta. Gina estava atrasada, algo impossível de acontecer. Quando Tom insistira em convidá-la para o jantar, Draco ligou ao escritório, e Ginny confirmou sua presença. Logo, ela viria, com certeza.

No entanto, ele não sabia o que fazer a respeito do relacionamento. Ela o perturbava de maneiras diferentes.

— Estará aqui em breve. — Draco tomou um gole de uisque. Não contara a Tom sobre a demissão de Gina, tampouco pretendia fazê-lo, porque acreditava que ela não iria embora. Não a deixaria. — Se quiser pedir…

— Não! — Tom exclamou. — Minha falecida esposa, Beatriz, ensinou-me algumas coisas acerca das mulheres. Uma é que elas adoram entradas triunfantes. Proporciona aos homens algo para admirar. Certo, filho?

— Certo, pai. — Tom Jr brincou com a taça de vinho. — Meu pai tem um carinho especial por sua secretária, Draco. É melhor vigiá-la enquanto estivermos aqui, senão ele a roubará de você.

Cerrando os dentes. Draco forçou um sorriso. Tom Riddle Jr não se assemelhava ao pai. Devia ter uns trinta anos, e os sagazes olhos não perdiam nem um detalhe sequer. Vestido com terno Armani, sapatos italianos e gravata de seda, Draco tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento ele diria: "Meu nome é Bond. James Bond." (viajei agora né, mas eu sempre quis usar essa frase hehehehe)

Não tinha nada contra o homem, pensou. Tom Jr. era simpático e falava pouco. Mas havia algo nele que o incomodava.

Talvez fosse a insinuação de roubar Gina, Draco concluiu. Aquele comentário não o agradara.

De repente, Tom Jr deteve-se ao levar a taça de vinho à boca, e Draco seguiu o olhar fascinado do homem.

Sentiu o coração acelerar.

Gina?

Ela flutuava em direção à mesa, usando um vestido preto que delineava cada curva daquele corpo fantástico. As meias e os sapatos também eram pretos.

E os cabelos… Draco piscou. O que ela havia feito? As mechas ruivas caíam ao redor das faces, realçando os olhos castanhos. Olhos que, aliás, estavam fixos em Draco.

Onde estavam os trajes conservadores que sempre usava? Os cabelos presos e os óculos? Tratava-se de um jantar de negócios, ele pensou, irritado. Gina devia vestir-se com mais… pudor, não como uma mulher sexy e ardorosa.

Quando o coração começou a se acalmar, Draco ficou ofegante.

O sorriso meigo o aquecia. Draco se levantou e quase derrubou a mesa com o movimento brusco. Os Riddle também se ergueram, ambos cativados pela presença exuberante de Virginia.

— Espero que meu atraso não os tenha aborrecido — ela disse, com a voz rouca. Então cumprimentou Tom, pai: — É um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Riddle.

Mesmo sob a fraca luminosidade do restaurante, Draco pôde notar o rubor de Tom, pai, ao insistir que ela o chamasse pelo nome de batismo. Quando Gina estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Tom Jr, ele a segurou por mais tempo que o necessário. Draco reprimiu a vontade de esmurrá-lo.

Ao menos, não foi necessário fazer as apresentações. Dado o grau de irritação, Draco sem dúvida causaria um clima constrangedor.

Fez menção de puxar uma cadeira para Gina, mas Tom, pai, foi mais rápido. Quando ela sentou, três pares de olhos masculinos fixaram-se no corte lateral do vestido, que revelava boa parte da coxa esguia.

Tom Jr mantinha a atenção em Gina enquanto o pai acenava à garçonete. Draco contraiu o maxilar e tomou um longo gole de seu uísque. Gina pediu uma taça de vinho branco.

— Obrigada por me convidar, Tom. Estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo e a seu filho. — Gina pegou o guardanapo e pousou-o sobre as pernas.

Draco pediu mais uísque a garçonete . Daria tudo para ser aquele guardanapo.

O perfume exótico que ela usava parecia invadir-lhe os pulmões a ponto de impedir a respiração.

— Quero agradecê-la pelo excelente bom gosto, minha jovem —Tom, pai, disse, tão logo se recompôs. — Aquelas amostras de tinta que me enviou são exatamente as que eu procurava. Embora sejam caras, possuem qualidade. É difícil encontrar um material durável.

— Tem razão, Tom — Gina concordou. — Encontrei amostras mais baratas, mas sabia que um empreendedor como você estaria disposto a pagar qualquer preço para construir um imóvel resistente e de boa aparência.

Tom Riddle aprumou-se na cadeira. Tom Jr observava Gina com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Draco sabia o que o filho de Tom Riddle estava pensando, porque era o mesmo que ele próprio pensava. Por essa razão queria quebrar o homem em dois pedaços.

Porém, o que mais desejava era estar a sós com ela. Queria acariciar os ombros delicados, beijar-lhe os seios, a linha do pescoço e os lábios. Lembrou-se da sensação inebriante de penetrá-la e…

Voltou à atenção ao presente, forçando-se para não se ater ao olhar inconveniente que Tom Jr dirigia a Gina. Sua vontade era retirá-la daquele restaurante, gritar com ela por causa do vestido sensual.

Como se não pudesse tomar atitudes drásticas, muito menos tocá-la e ficarem a sós, Draco pediu uma garrafa de uísque e adotou a postura de observador, enquanto Gina sorria para os Riddle.

Seria uma longa e tenebrosa noite...

Num canto mais afastado do restaurante, quatro pessoas observavam discretamente a situação. A morena, segurava um tipo de caderno de anotações e riscava um dos itens.

— Entrada impactante. Ok. Um brinde ao nosso sucesso. — Ela levantou a taça de champanhe e outros três copos se juntaram para o brinde. E quando estava prestes a provar o "sabor" da vitória ouviu um pigarrear.

— Creio que não seja apropriado para a senhora esse tipo de bebida. — A morena fez uma careta.

— E o estraga prazeres, Potter, cortou meu barato. — Ela agarrou o suco de laranja e bebericou.

— Mais tarde chegaremos à outra conclusão sobre "estraga prazeres", Senhora Potter.

E foi assim que Pansy Malfoy adquiriu uma coloração rosada em sua face. E os outros três caíram na gargalhada.

* * *

Sem demoras, mais um capítulo... Estamos emocionadas, porque a fic está na reta final =DDDD

E queríamos as opiniões de vocês, pois percebemos que estamos focando muito no casal Draco e Gina, e queremos saber se está do agrado de vocês isso. Se tiverem sugestões a hora é agora hehehehe! O próximo capitulo prometemos enlouquecer o Draquinho, então comentem, que o capitulo vem mais rápido, fica a dica hehehehehe!

E ai? Apareceram os Riddles.. Não nos contentamos, tinham que ser dois ^^ Ai, eu imagino o Riddle mais velho como o ator que faz mesmo o Voldemort, ( karol falando) mas na versão original, quando ele tem nariz e tudo mais hehehehe! Enfim, deixando as maluquices de lado... Espero que gostem do capítulo,

Agradecimentos mais que especiais para: Jacih e Catarina H.

Sem mais

Drik Phelton e Karol Kinomoto


	17. Pra te enlouquecer, pra te enlouquecer

**Capitulo 7: Pra te enlouquecer, pra te enlouquecer...  
**

Alguns dias depois, Gina chegou à conclusão de que não era fácil ser mulher fatal. Passava horas cuidando dos cabelos, da maquiagem, escolhendo saias curtas, blusas decotadas e salto alto ao invés das práticas sapatilhas.

E cinta-liga, entre todos os adereços.

Pansy a persuadira a comprar meias que requeriam o uso de cinta-liga. Sentada à mesa, trabalhando no computador, podia sentir o elástico apertando-lhe as coxas.

Não, não era nada fácil representar a mulher fatal. Mas Gina tinha de admitir que havia certa graça.

Quando o telefone tocou, atendeu-o prontamente.

— Construtora Malfoy.

— É o quarto dia da Operação Draco: enlouquecer — Pansy disse no outro lado da linha. — Quero um relatório completo.

Gina olhou em direção à sala dele. O primeiro dia fora o jantar com os Riddle. Como conseguira se mostrar tão tranquila e confiante quando por dentro se sentira tão tumultuada quanto uma tempestade de verão? Não tinha a menor ideia.

A escola de teatro a ajudara a enfrentar a tensão da noite, mas não se recordava de ter vivido uma atuação tão complexa. Draco parecera nervoso durante o jantar, oposto ao modo descontraído de sempre. Embora houvesse balbuciado algumas palavras, mostrou-se indiferente à mudança de Gina. Aparentemente.

No segundo dia, ela vestiu uma minissaia e uma blusa agarrada ao torso. Podia jurar que ele tropeçara ao adentrar o escritório, e foi tudo. Draco mais uma vez lhe pareceu desinteressado.

O terceiro dia também não se revelou produtivo. Além do suéter lilás, Gina usava saia e meias pretas. Draco apareceu na construtora dez minutos depois dela, fechou-se em sua sala por toda a manhã e saiu à tarde sem dizer mais que uma dúzia de palavras. O único acontecimento estranho foi que ele batera a porta ao retirar-se.

No quarto dia, Gina escolhera um conjunto verde, extremamente ousado. Talvez atraísse mais atenção se pendurasse uma melancia no pescoço, concluiu, pesarosa.

— Não há relatório, comandante Malfoy — ela informou a Pansy.

As duas tornaram-se amigas após algumas horas no shopping e vários telefonemas durante a semana. Gina sentia que a amizade se solidificava e, além disso, gostava de conversar com outra mulher.

— Ele abaixou as persianas da sala, fechou a porta e ainda não saiu.

— Entendo. — Houve uma pausa reflexiva. — As persianas estão cerradas?

Gina tirou os óculos e verificou.

— Não tenho certeza.

— Certo. Estique sua perna, como se fosse ajeitar à meia. Em seguida, escorregue as mãos sobre a seda, devagar.

— O quê?

— É um teste, Ginny.

Sentindo-se tola, ela endireitou-se na cadeira, ergueu uma das pernas e esticou a meia de seda até a altura da cinta-liga. Seus dedos percorreram toda a extensão da perna.

Assustou-se ao ouvir o som de algo quebrando na sala de Draco.

— Então? — Pansy perguntou.

— Acho que escutei um ruído estranho.

— Devem ser os olhos esbugalhados de meu irmão — A morena sugeriu, zombeteira. — Ou então o queixo do pobre caiu no chão.

_Draco a estava observando?_ Gina olhou as persianas e notou um movimento sutil na sala. Afinal, ele não parecia tão indiferente quanto fingia estar.

— Não acredito. — A ruiva sentiu uma onda de calor invadi-la. — Como soube?

Pansy riu.

— Não se esqueça de que tenho quatro irmãos e um futuro marido. Por mais que se mostrem desligados, no íntimo estão borbulhando de desejo. E Draco, querida, está prestes a pegar fogo.

Quando a porta da construtora se abriu, Gina ajeitou a saia e aprumou-se.

— Preciso desligar. Conversaremos mais tarde.

Tom Jr, entrou na recepção, carregando um buquê de rosas amarelas.

— Esperava encontrá-la antes do horário de almoço.

— Tom — Surpresa, ela o observou aproximar-se. — Pensei que você e seu pai retornariam a Boston no vôo desta manhã.

Ele se sentou na ponta da mesa e entregou-lhe as rosas.

— Meu pai pegou o avião. Resolvi ficar mais alguns dias. — O modo como Tom a fitava a incomodava. Porém, ele fora muito gentil durante o jantar e atencioso nas duas vezes que ligou para o escritório a fim de falar com Draco. Tom havia sugerido um encontro em ambas as vezes, e Ginny, educadamente, declinara do convite.

— Para mim?

— Não costumo oferecer flores a homens, portanto, são para você.

— Obrigada. — Sem querer ser rude, ela aceitou o presente e inspirou o perfume suave. — Por que tanta gentileza?

— Eu enviaria estas flores a você, caso houvesse aceitado jantar comigo ontem à noite. — Ele sorriu. — Como fui dispensado, representam um suborno para almoçarmos juntos hoje.

Ginny tinha certeza de que aquele sorriso sedutor derreteria a razão de qualquer mulher. Gostaria, na verdade, de sentir-se assim, dessa forma, sua vida seria bem mais simples.

Por mais charmoso que fosse, Tom Jr não era o homem que ela queria, no qual pensava dia e noite, o homem que a fazia estremecer de paixão.

No entanto, podia almoçar com ele. Com Draco enfurnado em sua sala, não havia motivos para recusar.

— Bem, creio que…

A porta da sala de Draco se abriu, e ele apareceu, fitando alguns papéis que trazia nas mãos.

— Virginia, você já recebeu os fotolitos do projeto de Gibson? Preciso avaliar… Oh, olá, Tom! Como vai? Pensei que tivesse voltado a Boston hoje de manhã.

— Decidi permanecer em Londres mais alguns dias até que os primeiros alicerces sejam erguidos. Se não se importar, claro.

— Sem problemas. Um minuto, por favor. — Draco encarou Gina. — A primeira avaliação da obra tem de ficar pronta por volta das três horas. Pode cuidar disso, Ginny?

_Três horas da tarde? O relatório levaria horas para ser digitado, e era quase meio-dia._

Ora, não se tratava de um pedido razoável.

— Eu pretendia…

— Pedirei a Blaise que mande alguns sanduíches para o almoço. — Draco voltou-se Tom. — Tem alguma preferência?

— Não, obrigado, Draco. Talvez outro dia. — Tom levantou-se e olhou Gina. — Jantar as sete? Conheço um restaurante bárbaro.

_Santo Deus_, Gina pensou.

De repente, ambos queriam alimentá-la.

Sentiu o olhar atento de Draco sobre si, mas não conseguiu encará-lo. Caso o fizesse, teria de recusar o convite de Tom.

— Eu adoraria — ela aceitou, tentando parecer sincera.

— Ótimo. Vou deixá-la trabalhar. Até mais tarde, Malfoy.

— Oh, sim, Até logo. — Draco retornou à sala, atento aos papéis em suas mãos. Então, bateu a porta.

Após a saída de Tom, por um longo tempo, a ruiva fitou a porta fechada, imaginando ter escutado algo colidir na parede.

Sorriu consigo mesma, satisfeita.

_Teria Draco reparado que os papéis, sobre os quais se encontrava tão absorvido, estavam de cabeça para baixo?_

* * *

Quatro… cinco… seis…

Sentado à beirada da prancha ( não sei como chama :s), Draco suava a cântaros enquanto tentava erguer o peso de quase quarenta quilos para finalizar a terceira série de exercícios.

Sete… oito… nove…

A imagem da cinta-liga preta surgiu-lhe à mente. O peso escorregou de suas mãos e tombou no chão. As pessoas da academia de ginástica olharam para ele. Draco os encarou, zangado.

Após o trabalho, ele fora direto à academia e lá permanecia havia duas horas já. Sabia que estava abusando da resistência corpórea e, provavelmente, iria arrepender-se no dia seguinte. Mas o habitual raciocínio lógico o tinha abandonado, dando lugar a mais absoluta estupidez.

Mesmo depois de duas horas de ginástica pesada, ele nem sequer conseguira tirar a ruiva do pensamento.

Ofegante, apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos e baixou a cabeça. Então enxugou as gotas de suor com uma toalha.

O que havia acontecido a Gina nos últimos dias? O novo penteado, os lábios sempre úmidos de batom e as roupas sensuais que realçavam aquele corpo belíssimo acabariam por enlouquecer Draco.

Tudo isso, sem mencionar a sensualidade da cinta-liga.

Limpou o suor incessante da testa que não tinha nenhuma relação com o levantamento de peso. O desejo por certa ruiva de olhos castanhos aquecia-lhe o corpo.

Se Gina queria manter a relação profissional e ser apenas uma amiga, que assim fosse. Draco cerrou os dentes.

Podiam ser amigos.

Seria capaz de se controlar, refletiu, aborrecido. Afinal, não a tocara nem uma só vez naquela semana. A despeito de quão maravilhosa ela estava, Draco havia fingido indiferença.

Oh, necessitava dela tanto quanto precisava respirar. Porém não podia dar vazão aos impulsos. Tinha sua libido sob controle e tencionava continuar assim quando fosse à casa de Gina na manhã seguinte para conversar.

Claro que não iria lhe contar que a observava. Acima de tudo, era humano, possuía sangue correndo em suas veias.

Quando ela deslizou os dedos delicados ao longo das pernas esguias e ajeitou a meia sob a cinta-liga, Draco quase tivera um ataque do coração.

Por esse motivo derrubara uma pilha de livros que colidiu na caixa de clipes e, em consequência, todos os objetos de sua mesa caíram no chão.

Em seguida, Tom Jr aparecera com aquelas flores ridículas e convidara-a para almoçar. Draco se achou muito esperto por ter interferido e encarregado Ginny de preparar o relatório. Contudo, em vez de um almoço casual, ela agora estava jantando com ele.

Draco torceu a toalha.

Eram quase oito horas.

Virginia e o charmoso Tom Jr. deviam estar no restaurante, tomando champanhe e rindo. Draco torceu ainda mais a toalha. Ginny e álcool significavam uma mistura perigosa.

Ele sabia quais eram as intenções de Tom Jr. Ou as de qualquer homem que a olhasse. O cretino queria dormir com ela. Como se isso não bastasse, Tom e o pai também desejavam levá-la para trabalhar com eles em Boston.

Não podia permitir, tinha de convencê-la a ficar na construtora. A único meio de obter a fidelidade de Ginny era lhe garantir que o relacionamento não passaria do âmbito profissional.

Furioso, Draco acrescentou mais cinco quilos ao peso. Talvez outras três séries de exercício apagassem Gina de sua mente.

Deitou-se sobre a prancha e escutou o ruído dos tênis em contato com o assoalho de linóleo. Outros homens gemiam e teciam comentários.

Sim, era disso que ele precisava para eliminar o apetite sexual. Um bom e intenso exercício físico.

Respirando fundo, Draco ergueu a barra.

Um… dois… três…

A sensação parecia ótima. Não pensaria mais em Gina nem na cinta-liga preta.

Quatro… cinco… seis…

A _lingerie _seria preta também? Os braços começaram a tremer, mas conseguiu terminar a série com certa facilidade.

Sôfrego, fez uma pausa. Cerrou os dentes e levantou a barra novamente.

Um… dois… três…

Estaria ela usando apenas uma combinação preta?

Quatro… cinco… seis…

Gemeu ao imaginar-se acariciando a seda preta e revelando os seios tão bem delineados.

Exausto, posicionou a barra sobre os tripés. O peito estava pesado, e os músculos latejavam. Não tinha importância. Recusava-se a permitir que Virginia Weasley atrapalhasse seu desempenho físico.

Voltou a segurar a barra e apertou-a, fingindo ser o pescoço de Tom Jr.

A visão começou a ficar turva e depois, marrom. Olhos castanhos. Olhos profundos e sedutores.

— Draquinho, precisa de ajuda?

A voz de Jack rompeu a concentração de Draco. Ele piscou algumas vezes e divisou Daniel junto do outro irmão.

— Não — resmungou, tentando recolocar a barra no suporte.

— Tem certeza? — Daniel indagou. — Parece um tanto quanto fraco.

— Eu disse não! — Draco esbravejou.

— Já que não quer ajuda, vamos apenas olhar — Daniel brincou, e os dois irmãos cruzaram os braços.

Ora, Draco conseguiria terminar a série.

Cinco… seis…

Não, não conseguiria.

O peso tombou sobre seu peito, esmagando-o. Jack e Daniel permaneciam parados, sorrindo, enquanto Draco tentava respirar.

— Levantem esta barra — murmurou.

— Não queremos atrapalhar. — Daniel cocou o pescoço. — Certo, Jack?

— De forma alguma — Ele respondeu.

— Vou matá-los — Draco balbuciou, quase sem ar.

Rindo, os irmãos ergueram a barra. Draco continuou deitado, recuperando o fôlego. Teria de matar aqueles dois mais tarde. Agora precisava respirar.

— Não acha que está exagerando, Doninha? — Daniel perguntou.

— Parem — ele retrucou.

Daniel e Jack se entreolharam e sorriram.

— Gina — ambos disseram em coro.

— Você a viu hoje? — Daniel dirigiu-se a Jack, como se Draco não estivesse presente. — Ela estava demais!

— Não como ontem — Jack comentou. — Aquela minissaia preta era um estouro!

Draco avançou para cima de Jack. Daniel ria, observando os dois rolarem no chão como crianças. Vários rapazes interromperam os exercícios para assistir à luta dos irmãos Malfoy.

Quando Draco estatelou-se no assoalho, rendido, Jack começou a rir.

— Vou arrancar seu coração — Draco o ameaçou.

— Nesse caso, ficaríamos quites — Jack zombou. — Pois vejo que Gina já arrancou o seu.

Recuperando o pouco de força que lhe restava, Draco conseguiu sentar-se.

— Por que não nasci filho único? — resmungou.

— E perder tanta diversão? — Daniel ajudou-o a levantar. — Incluindo rodadas de cerveja gratuitas?

— Você vai pagar? — Draco lhe perguntou.

— Blaise vai. Ele nos pediu para levá-lo ao Bar. É sexta-feira, dia de jogo, e nosso irmão caçula contratou uma nova garçonete que quer conhecê-lo, Draco, apenas com o intuito de fazê-lo esquecer Gina. Nós sabemos que sua semana foi… difícil.

Draco sabia muito bem o significado da insinuação maliciosa. Não existia segredo entre os Malfoys. Tampouco privacidade, concluiu, lembrando-se da visita de Pansy.

Por que não? Tomaria um banho, beberia uma cerveja ou duas com os irmãos e podia até paquerar a garçonete. Talvez mais. Era o tipo de entretenimento de que precisava para esquecer Gina e Tom Jr. Não queria imaginá-la convidando o elegante empresário para tomar um café em sua aconchegante casa.

Se ficassem a sós… se ela estivesse usando aquela bendita cinta-liga e Tom tentasse…

— O que me diz? — Jack perguntou. — Vamos ao Bar? — Draco fitou Jack, Daniel e pensou em Blaise. Quatro homens descomprometidos. Assim era a vida.

— Vamos — respondeu, por fim. — Estarei pronto em quinze minutos.

* * *

Tom Riddle ofereceu-lhe um emprego.

Gina fechou a porta e acendeu a luz da sala. Tom nem sequer sabia que ela se demitira da Construtora Malfoy. O salário e os benefícios que havia sugerido eram mais que generosos. Seria loucura recusar aquela proposta.

Mas não tinha respondido.

Ele não a forçou. Quando Ginny lhe pediu um tempo para refletir, Tom mudou de assunto e falou de viagens, de seu interesse na arte do século dezenove e de sua coleção de carros antigos. Portou-se como um cavalheiro charmoso, divertido e muito sedutor.

No entanto, não era Draco.

Era extremamente complicado estar com um homem quando outro permanecia em sua mente. Durante o jantar, quando não citava a capacidade profissional de Draco, ela pensava nele. Às vezes, certos pensamentos a deixavam ruborizada.

Tirando a jaqueta que combinava com o novo vestido de veludo, Ginny indagou-se por que escolhera aquela roupa se não queria encorajar ou seduzir Tom.

Suspirou e pendurou a jaqueta no mancebo. A quem estava enganando? Esperava que Draco aparecesse no restaurante. Ele encontraria alguma desculpa e, ao vê-la com Tom, descobriria o quanto a amava.

Que imaginação fértil.

Como era idiota.

O último dia de trabalho seria na segunda-feira. A substituta estaria no escritório e, no fim do expediente, Ginny partiria. Dessa vez, para sempre.

Considerou a possibilidade de voltar atrás na decisão várias vezes. Talvez pudesse se satisfazer com migalhas. Mas como conseguiria se olhar no espelho? Se não se respeitasse, Draco com certeza não a respeitaria.

Ele não pensava em se casar, principalmente com uma mulher como Ginny. Mudara o penteado, as roupas, mas continuava sendo Virginia Weasley. A puritana tediosa que sempre seria.

Seus pais e as tias queriam que ela fosse diferente. Ginny tentou, porém não obteve sucesso. Mesmo amando Draco, não poderia se transformar em outra pessoa.

Pansy tivera boas intenções, Gina lhe era grata por isso. Mas as mudanças externas não alteravam sua maneira de ser e de pensar. Roupas extravagantes e justas não a tornavam uma mulher fatal.

Decidida a preparar um chá a fim de acalmar o nervosismo, entrou na cozinha. Tom a convidara para um drinque no hotel, e ela declinara do convite. Não era tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que ele queria apenas conversar sobre a proposta de trabalho. Se resolvesse trabalhar com os Riddle, teria de mostrar a Tom Jr que ele não a interessava.

Já havia cometido um erro e não pretendia incorrer em outro. Também decidiu não sentir pena de si mesma. Tampouco queria pensar em Draco a cada segundo.

Imaginar o que ele fizera naquela noite… Se tinha pensando nela…

Ao pegar a chaleira, escutou uma leve batida à porta. Rezou para que não fosse Tom. Não estava disposta a revê-lo tão depressa.

Não era Tom.

Com o coração em disparada, divisou Draco pelo olho mágico da porta.

* * *

_N/Drik: Aaaaai.. aaaai! Não sei porquê, mas esse é o meu capitulo favorito... Eu escrevi, ouvindo aquela musica 'sou foda', na versão sertaneja, parecia coisa de louco, tocou a musica eu escrevia... E escrevia hehehehehe!Espero que tenham gostado e por favor me digam a opinião de voces...  
:******************_

_N/Karol: Aaain galera, o fim se aproxima, a primeira fic que eu vou terminar, que emoção... Façam essas autoras felizes e comentem, nos esforçamos pra escrever essa fic, e principalmente esses últimos capítulos. O capitulo de hoje foi de autoria da Drik, acho que fui mais uma beta do que qualquer coisa... Mas enfim, bjão pra todos e até o próximo. E lembrem-se: mais reviews = capitulo saindo mais rápido hehehehehe!_

_Agradecimentos mais que especiais para: Helena Malfoy, Isa Potter, Lika Slytherin e Jacih. ^^_


	18. A arte de não resistir

**N/a**: Ei galera, quanto tempo heim? Sei que nada justifica o meu sumiço, mas eu tenho que dizer que eu meio que...perdi tudo o que tinha escrito e fiquei chateada e com preguiça de reescrever.. ( me desculpem) Mas cá estou eu... Eu disse que faltavam poucos capítulos, e sim, vos apresento o antepenúltimo, espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando... Um bjo todo especial pra quem vem acompanhando essa fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 18: A arte de não resistir.**

Draco bateu novamente.

"Não abra esta porta", advertiu a voz da razão.

Aflita, Gina tocou a maçaneta.

"Diga apenas olá", o coração sugeriu.

Ela encostou a testa no batente.

"Convide-o para entrar", o corpo ávido clamava.

A porta vibrou com a batida seguinte, assustando-a.

— Ruiva, você está aí?

Sem dúvida aquela atitude impulsiva não estava em seus planos. Saíra do Bar com o firme propósito de apenas conversar, discutir a situação de forma clara e lógica, ponderar.

Também queria verificar se Tom Jr a acompanhara até a casa, não podia negar esse fato.

Entretanto, no instante em que Gina abrira a porta, e Draco notara que estava sozinha, perdeu a noção de tudo e descontrolou-se.

Agora estava ali, praticamente devorando-a.

Chocado com a própria atitude, ele interrompeu o beijo e fitou-a. As faces estavam rosadas, e os lábios, úmidos. Ela o perturbara de tal forma com o novo visual, o perfume, os cabelos, as roupas, que somente a duras penas conseguira fingir desinteresse durante toda a semana. Mas, naquela noite, ela havia se superado.

O vestido de veludo realçava a exuberante forma física. Os cabelos, presos no alto da cabeça tal qual uma cascata de cachos, clamavam para cair sobre os ombros alvos. A fragrância, a mesma que dominara os sentidos de Draco nos últimos quatro dias, agora o conduzia para um caminho sem volta.

Quando Virginia abriu os olhos, o louro divisou um misto de surpresa, confusão e desejo na intensa tonalidade dos olhos castanhos. Como ela poderia ser doce e exercer tanto poder sobre ele? E pior... Porque ele não conseguia resistir?

Com uma força titânica, Draco soltou-a e recuou.

— Desculpe-me — disse, embora não fosse sincero. — Juro que não vim até aqui com essa intenção.

Gina respirou fundo.

— Eu devia ficar aliviada ou desapontada?

— Pedi desculpas, Ruiva. O que mais quer de mim? – Perguntou num tom mais brusco.

— Não quero nada. — ela retrucou, fria. — Se bem me lembro, você bateu à minha porta e me agarrou.

Sim, fora um impulso repentino; agira como um maníaco. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Queria conversar com ela, não pretendia brigar, muito menos beijá-la. Blasfemando, ele esfregou os cabelos e soltou um longo suspiro.

— Desculpe-me — repetiu, dessa vez com raiva. — Vim conversar com você, mas quando abriu a porta…

"…parecendo uma deusa, só pude pensar que era minha…" Calada, Gina esperou que Draco continuasse.

— …de repente perdi a cabeça — ele terminou, atento ao rosto dela. Não podia apreciá-la por inteiro. Do contrário não se controlaria. — Prometo me comportar. Mas se quiser que eu vá embora, irei.

Com o coração batendo acelerado, ele aguardava a resposta. Quando ela se aproximou da entrada, e fechou a porta, respirou aliviado, embora pouco ar lhe restasse nos pulmões.

— Eu pretendia fazer um chá. Você quer?

— Claro.

Acompanhou-a à cozinha, dando-se a chance de apreciar o movimento dos quadris por um segundo apenas. Já estava conseguindo se conter, pensou quase satisfeito. Se mantivesse os olhos fixos no rosto dela e a mente nos negócios, conseguiria dialogar. Teria forças para isso.

Reparou em uma tela bordada à mão, pendurada à parede, muito semelhante aos trabalhos manuais que sua irmã estava se dedicando por causa do bebê.

Com os dedos finos e graciosos de Gina, não era de se espantar que possuísse talento para bordar. Porém, ao imaginar as mãos delicadas tocando-o, Draco sentiu a garganta ressecar. Desviou a atenção para outro objeto.

Notou um vaso de rosas vermelhas sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Enquanto a ruiva se distraía com a chaleira, leu os dizeres do cartão: "Pensei em você."

Deviam ser de Tom Jr. E pela aparência das flores, ele as tinha enviado havia poucos dias, antes do buquê que oferecera a ela naquela manhã. Cretino!

"Eu devia ter mandado flores", repreendeu-se. Teria encomendado a floricultura inteira, se soubesse que isso o ajudaria. – Riu de si mesmo. Nunca se importara tanto com uma mulher.

De que adiantaria? Se a presenteasse com flores, ela interpretaria o gesto como uma tentativa de sedução, e fora esse o motivo que a levara a se demitir. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava entrando em desespero. Ela o enlouquecia.

Gina acendeu o fogo e colocou a chaleira sobre as chamas. Cruzou os braços e encarou-o.

— A respeito de que quer conversar?

Não podia dizer que conseguiriam trabalhar juntos e manter a relação apenas em nível profissional, não depois daquele beijo.

Draco havia destruído a estratégia inicial. Precisava inventar outra desculpa para conservá-la na Construtora Malfoy. Tão logo lhe surgisse uma ideia, ele o momento, devia imaginar qualquer coisa convincente, uma razão plausível para sua chegada repentina. Olhou as flores no balcão.

— Tom Jr.

— Tom? — espantou-se. — O que tem ele?

— Ele lhe ofereceu um emprego? — "Tentou levá-la para a cama?"

— Na verdade, sim.

Draco retesou os músculos, tentando se lembrar de que pergunta fizera em voz alta.

— O que você respondeu?

— Ainda não lhe dei uma resposta. "Graças a Deus!"

— Ginny…

— Não vou continuar na construtora. Segunda-feira é meu último dia, está decidido. A sra. Green, minha substituta, _é _uma viúva cujo falecido marido era proprietário de uma grande construtora em Filadélfia. Ela dirigiu a empresa durante trinta anos. E competente e perfeita para o cargo.

"Você é perfeita", ele queria dizer. No entanto, a postura determinada não admitia argumentos. O melhor a fazer, para evitar maiores conflitos, seria retirar-se, mas ele hesitou.

Se Gina insistia teimosamente em abandonar a construtora, que maiores conflitos poderia gerar?

— Escute o que vou dizer. — Ele a encarou nos olhos e aproximou-se. — Eu a quero.

Aquelas palavras a assustaram e excitaram. Havia um brilho primitivo nos olhos de Draco à medida que ele se aproximava e, quando a tocou,Gina sentiu a pulsação acelerar.

— Não quero ninguém mais — ele prosseguiu. — E não somente no escritório, mas aqui e agora. Eu a quero tanto que chega a doer.

Dividida entre entregar-se e fugir, ela permaneceu onde estava, segurou a respiração e esperou. Desejava que Draco lhe dissesse quanto gostava dela, não só na cama, não apenas do novo penteado e roupas. Mas da verdadeira Gina Weasley.

Contudo, as palavras que queria, que precisava ouvir, não vieram e, diante do homem que amava, escutando-o confessar que a desejava, cada gota de bom senso se evaporou, cada resquício de lógica dissipou-se. Havia jurado a si mesma que não admitiria nada menos que amor, mas, naquele instante, reconsiderou a promessa.

Entendia o fato de desejá-la a ponto de doer. Para ela, também doía. Fisicamente, ansiava por ele. Entretanto, a dor em seu coração era mais profunda.

— Gina, pelo amor de Deus — Draco implorou. — Fale comigo.

"Devo confessar que o amo e vê-lo fugir de medo?".

E se ele risse dela ou sentisse pena? Gina não sobreviveria a tamanho sofrimento. Precisava de boas lembranças, nas quais pudesse se apegar e, assim, continuar sua vida.

Sem tirar os olhos de Draco, ela desligou o fogo.

— Beije-me.

Por alguns segundos, ele ficou estático. Em seguida, tomou-a nos braços. Inebriada, ela deslizou as mãos sobre os músculos do tórax, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Ondas de eletricidade percorriam lhe o corpo, fazendo o sangue ferver.

Quando ele a ergueu e colocou-a sentada sobre o balcão da cozinha, a mente de Gina se esvaziou, sua última percepção foi o contato frio com os azulejos. Sucumbiu ao encanto do momento fugidio e entregou-se aos beijos que a consumiam.

Um gemido lânguido surgiu em seus lábios. O ímpeto sensual continuava, aquecendo lhe o corpo e a alma. Quando o homem ergueu a barra do vestido, ela começou a tremer.

— Ruiva — ele murmurou, acariciando a cinta-liga. — Você está me deixando louco, esses dias todos, essa semana foi... Ah, como a pudica Viginia Weasley pôde ser tão má?

Rindo, ela o observou explorar as coxas esguias. Fechou os olhos e inclinou-se para trás. Draco levantou ainda mais o vestido e posicionou-se entre as pernas de Gina, selando a extrema intimidade entre os dois corpos.

Sentiu o poderoso desejo roçar-lhe a região entre as coxas. Agarrou-o pela cintura e o puxou para si.

A essência máscula a estimulava, sensibilizava os sentidos. Mãos afoitas deslizavam sobre a pele alva, despindo-a. O vestido de veludo caiu. Draco intensificou as carícias.

Trêmula, Gina tirou o sutiã e expôs os seios já intumescidos. Enquanto os lábios quentes afagavam os mamilos, ela agarrou-se aos cabelos loiros.

Ele a torturava lentamente e, quando as carícias atingiram o âmago da feminilidade, ela gritou de prazer. O desejo urgente, quase insuportável, alcançou o ápice.

— Draco — sussurrou, tentando despi-lo. — Faça amor comigo.

Draco perdeu o que lhe restava de autocontrole. Nunca havia experimentado nada semelhante, jamais se sentira tão ansioso e dominado pelo desejo. Não conseguia raciocinar e, no momento em que ela acariciou-lhe os quadris, abandonou a capacidade lógica por completo. Podia apenas sentir.

A pele era macia sob a lingerie de seda preta. Ele percorreu o ventre liso, a curva dos quadris; deteve-se alguns instantes na cinta-liga e, então, arriscou carícias suaves no centro de sua feminilidade.

Começou a suar. Beijou-a novamente para incrementar a paixão. Os murmúrios de prazer e o movimento sensual levaram-no ao limite do imponderável. Precisava dela, com urgência.

Aflito, Draco tirou a lingerie preta. Quando a penetrou, Gina soltou um gemido selvagem que o incitou ainda mais.

Ela o recebeu, confiante e ávida, até que começou a gritar e estremecer. Ele sentiu as unhas cravando-lhe as costas e mergulhou no clímax que também o atingiu. O som que emitiu era primitivo e vitorioso. Apoiou o rosto no ombro delicado, desejando que ela se fundisse a ele.

Muitos momentos haviam se passado antes que ele recobrasse a respiração rítmica, e vários outros, antes que conseguisse emitir uma palavra. Nesse ínterim, notou que se encontravam sobre o balcão, na cozinha.

— Gina… — balbuciou, ainda ofegante. — Essa definitivamente foi a melhor transa numa cozinha que eu já tive. Desculpe-me por estar tão afoito.

Draco fez menção de se afastar, mas Gina segurou-o com força.

— Nós iremos para o quarto. — Então beijou-lhe o pescoço. Rindo, ele a carregou em direção ao dormitório. Gina Weasley era uma mulher surpreendente.

De repente, as palavras de Pansy surgiram-lhe à mente. _Não se aproxime de nenhum precipício. _Draco ficou com medo porque, em um rompante de clareza, entendeu o que a irmã dissera.

* * *

Harry sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo ficarem tensos enquanto Pansy estava junto a ele. Ela tremia incontrolavelmente, e o choro ficava mais intenso à medida que tentava acalmá-la. Lembrou-se de que ela tivera um encontro na cidade. Algo devia ter acontecido lá. Mas o quê?

Ele olhou para ela atentamente. Usava vestido azul de mangas curtas. Não via marca alguma em sua pele, não parecia machucada, apenas muito contrariada. Apesar do pouco que descobrira até o momento, sabia que iria pessoalmente encontrar o responsável pelo sofrimento dela e acertaria as contas com ele. Massageando-lhe as costas lentamente, deixou-a chorar, e ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito. Os ombros balançavam, e Pansy respirou fundo. Após entregar-lhe um lenço, Harry abraçou-a apertado, angustiado, um sentimento tão forte que o deixou assustado. Começava a se importar com ela.

— Shh... — Segurando-a junto a si, roçou o queixo nos cabelos castanhos, e murmurou com a voz suave: — Querida, fale comigo. Diga-me o que está acontecendo e tentarei ajudá-la.

Pansy soluçou ainda mais.

— Vamos. — Começou a andar trazendo-a consigo, estavam entrando no apartamento de Harry — Não posso ajudá-la se não conversar comigo.

Ela deixou que ele a conduzisse sem argumentar, e a maneira dócil com que agia demonstrava que algo a perturbara. Normalmente, Pansy não aceitava suas ordens ou conselhos sem discutir muito já aprendera que ela não gostava de receber ordens. Aquele havia sido o motivo de muitas discussões, e provavelmente seria o motivo de muitas outras no futuro. A respiração de Pansy começou a ficar mais tranquila, enquanto ambos se acomodavam no sofá da sala. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ela por fim disse:

— Desculpe-me — pediu em voz baixa. — Não pretendia me alterar dessa maneira.

Harry continuou a acariciar-lhe as costas.

— Está tudo bem, querida. Quer falar a respeito? — Ela enxugou os olhos com as mãos.

— Não. — Hesitou e acrescentou: — Talvez... Sim.

— Quer que eu quebre as pernas de alguém? — perguntou, o tom de sua voz demonstrando a seriedade da oferta.

Pansy riu.

— Não, mas obrigada por perguntar.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, sabendo que ela falaria se quisesse. Acariciou o pescoço dela com a ponta dos dedos, e a morena fitou-o, concentrando-se a seguir em seus lábios. Naquele momento, Harry procurou por seus olhos, e, envergonhada desviou o olhar para outra direção.

Ela afastou-se um pouco e sentou-se na frente dele. Ajeitou o vestido sobre as pernas e tirou as sandálias. O calor do olhar dele incendiava sua pele.

— São gêmeos.

— O que? – Harry perguntou de repente.

— Acho que são gêmeos, estou enorme e o médico concordou e fizemos alguns exames. E sim, são gêmeos. — Lágrimas de felicidade caiam sobre o rosto da mulher.

Harry sorriu, brincando com a ideia de revelar os próprios planos para o futuro. Não pareceriam grande coisa, mas eram importantes para ele.

— Tenho um pedaço de terra. Na verdade, não é longe daqui. Acho que precisamos de uma casa maior.

A morena o abraçou mais forte. — Só espero que eles não tenham esse seu cabelo indomável. — disse enquanto Harry acariciava seu ventre.

— Precisamos fazer alguma coisa sobre esse noivado! — Narcisa entrou na casa de Harry sem nem ao menos bater, Sirius vinha logo atrás da mulher, com uma expressão cansada.

Harry olhou para ela com curiosidade, enquanto Pansy levantava e falava a novidade para o pai, que prontamente sorriu e passou a mão em sua barriga.

— O que aconteceu? — Pansy perguntou ao pai indicando com a cabeça a mãe.

— O que acha? Ela não quer sugar só o meu dinheiro, quer o meu sangue. Ele riu, e Pansy o olhou.

— Tão ruim assim? — Pansy lamentou. Narcisa iria querer fazer uma super festa.

— Vá em frente. Ria. — Sirius se aproximou de Harry e passou a mão sobre seu ombro. — Não achará graça quando ela vier para seu lado. — Cruzou os braços na frente, do peito. — Ela insiste em me perguntar se já marcaram a data do casamento. Você pode até pensar que ela tem outras coisas a fazer, mas _não. _Fica o tempo todo perguntando se já falei com você. Diz que precisa de uma data definitiva. Quer uma resposta daqui a alguns dias. Não para nunca de fazer perguntas! Estou ficando maluco! — Parou de falar para respirar.

— Na verdade, sei como se sente. Seus filhos vieram falar comigo ontem.

— Jack e Dan?

— Sim.

— Não deveria estar tão surpreso. Eu lhe disse como os irmãos de Pansy iriam reagir quando soubessem que estão dormindo juntos.

Sirius sentiu uma ira incomum, principalmente para com o afilhado.

Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão assassina do padrinho.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou com o som constante da chuva e escutou a sonolenta Gina murmurar. As lindas pernas estavam entrelaçadas às dele e o rosto acomodado sobre o tórax. Os cabelos ruivos cobriam-lhe o ombro. Draco nunca se sentira tão contente nem tão satisfeito.

Gentilmente, acariciou o rosto suave. Sentiu-se tentado a beijar aqueles lábios maravilhosos e a possuí-la outra vez. Contudo, seria melhor deixá-la descansar um pouco mais, já que não haviam dormido durante a noite.

Mas não por muito tempo, decidiu, observando-a mover-se enquanto dormia.

Agora Gina, com certeza, ouviria os argumentos de Draco. Havia harmonia entre eles, na cama e fora dela. Podiam namorar e ainda trabalhar juntos. Tanta gente fazia isso. Quem ligava para aqueles artigos virtuais?

Não se tratava de um flerte. Era… um relacionamento exclusivo. Gina não sairia com ninguém, tampouco diante da possibilidade. De súbito, sentiu-se faminto quando ela murmurou algo. Beijou-lhe a testa.

— Ruiva?

— Sim? — ela resmungou.

— Eu amaria um farto desjejum.

— Também o amo — ela sussurrou, aconchegando-se a ele. O sorriso se desfez. Draco ficou paralisado, sem poder respirar.

Amor?

Ela o amava?

_Virginia é do tipo que leva o amor a sério. _Lembrou-se do que Pansy havia dito. Sentiu o sangue acumular-se no cérebro. Para uma mulher, amor significava casamento, lar, filhos e um cachorro. A palavra _marido _despontou em sua mente. Draco ficou petrificado.

A estridente campainha do telefone interrompeu o silêncio. Antes que ele pudesse atendê-lo, Gina esticou o braço e pegou o aparelho.

— Alô?

Como era sexy pela manhã! A voz rouca e morosa alimentava novas fantasias. Quando ela sentou-se à beira da cama, Draco admirou, encantado, as curvas que se formavam dos ombros aos quadris.

— Bom dia. — O corpo tentador se enrijeceu. Gina olhou-o sobre o ombro. — Não, não é muito cedo.

Draco ficou intrigado. Ele achava que nove horas da manhã de um sábado era cedo demais. Com quem ela estava falando?

Irritou-se ao notar que a ruiva sorria. Tom Jr. Tinha certeza de que era ele.

Cliente ou não, resolveu quebrar o homem em pedaços.

— Prefiro telefonar. Sim, tenho seu número. — Fez uma pausa. — Certo. Farei isso.

Depois que a mulher desligou o telefone e esticou o braço para pegar o roupão, Draco agarrou-lhe o pulso e puxou-a de volta à cama. Ela tombou no colchão, os olhos ainda sonolentos, os lábios ainda rosados após a noite de amor.

— Era Tom Jr? —perguntou rude. — Por que ele telefonou para sua casa?

— Draco…

— Você não vai aceitar o emprego. — Gina suspirou.

— A decisão é minha, e ainda não resolvi.

— Gosta de morar na Inglaterra, Ruiva. Você me disse isso. Por que ir embora?

— Segunda-feira é meu último dia de trabalho. — Ela manteve os olhos fixos nos cinzas de Draco. — Tenho de considerar minhas opções

— Pois considere isso — ele esbravejou. — Tom só quer dormir com você.

— Bem, se for verdade, minha vida não será diferente da que levo aqui. Concorda? — ela perguntou, furiosa.

— Não me compare a ele. — Draco sentiu a paciência se esgotar. — Nossa relação é outra história.

— Que história, Senhor Malfoy?

Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Ora, não tinha a menor idéia!

A declaração de amor, ouvida minutos antes, ainda pesava em seu peito. A chuva do lado de fora tornou-se mais intensa.

— É diferente. — Ele levantou-se e pegou a calça. — Preciso ir até a construção para receber um material. Conversaremos depois.

No íntimo, queria ficar com ela, dizer algo que não sabia nem como, nem o quê. Estava angustiado. Após acalmar-se, seria capaz de estabelecer um diálogo racional e mostrar-lhe quão ridículo era deixar a Inglaterra.

Agora Draco só desejava gritar.

Virginia permaneceu calada, observando-o vestir-se, e assim continuou quando ele a beijou.

Não disse nada, exceto "adeus", em pensamento.

* * *

Na cozinha, observava as gotas de chuva batendo na janela. Então, devagar, fechou a cortina. O som da água nas telhas misturava-se ao ruído do café caindo no pote.

Não gostou de ver a raiva de Draco, especialmente depois da maravilhosa noite que haviam partilhado, mas não ficou surpresa. Devido ao intenso ato amoroso, tinha certeza de que ele imaginava tê-la convencido a continuar na construtora.

Ele não a levava a sério, muito menos respeitava o fantástico romance que viviam. Desolada, concluiu que, tão logo surgisse o desejo sexual, eles iriam para a cama.

Em um impulso de ousadia, havia perguntado qual era a diferença entre ele e Tom Jr, já que ambos almejavam dormir com ela. E Draco fora incapaz de lhe dar uma resposta satisfatória.

Aliás, tal atitude por si só já representava uma resposta.

Não conseguiriam trabalhar juntos, tampouco poderiam ser amigos como Gina sugerira. Ela o amava demais para se submeter a isso. Cada vez que o visse, seu coração ficaria em frangalhos e não suportaria tanto sofrimento.

Como continuar na Inglaterra, sabendo que poderia encontrá-lo no supermercado ou no posto de gasolina? E quando ele não mais a quisesse, estaria com outra. O que faria, caso o visse sorrindo para uma mulher, abraçando-a ou beijando-a?

A possibilidade rasgou-lhe o peito. Não podia viver assim. Por mais sexy e gentil que fosse, Draco deixara claro que não pretendia se casar.

E Ginny precisava de muito mais.

**Tudo ou nada**.

Pensou, sentando-se à mesa da cozinha. Abriu as páginas amarelas da lista telefônica.

_Irmãos Sabrini. Especialistas em mudanças. Segurança e rapidez._

Ela anotou o número. Verificou o anúncio seguinte.

_Mudanças Mundial. Transportamos até lembranças. Segurança garantida__._

Transportavam lembranças. Lágrimas ofuscavam-lhe a visão enquanto copiava o telefone da empresa.

Ao toque da campainha, pulou da cadeira. Draco não voltaria tão cedo. Não queria encará-lo naquele momento de fragilidade. Seria capaz de confessar seu amor, o que ele não desejava ouvir.

Com as mãos trêmulas, abriu a porta. Não era ele.

— Olá, querida — tia Ariel e Muriel disseram ao mesmo tempo. Seguidas de Luna e Collin.

Atônita, Gina continuou onde estava.

— Podemos entrar? — Ariel perguntou. — Está frio aqui fora.

— Oh, claro. — ela recuou, dando-lhes passagem. Naquele momento, notou que Luna usava uma bengala e tinha uma expressão de sofrimento no rosto.

— o que houve? — Perguntou acomodando-se no sofá.

Muriel meneou a cabeça.

— Uma idiotice. Collin e eu estávamos nos apresentando. Atrapalhei-me com os passos e torci o tornozelo. – Disse a loira. – Agora mamãe e titia não querem me deixar em paz.

— E quanto ao cruzeiro? — Gina notou o pé enfaixado. — Vocês deveriam embarcar amanhã.

— A vida é assim. — Ariel suspirou. — Creio que não poderemos deixar Luna sozinha e adoentada. Pensamos em ficar com você e Draco nesse período de recuperação e depois retornaremos a Nova York. Ele está em casa, querida?

Ginny reparou no brilho de expectativa das tias. Não podia mentir. A farsa tinha de terminar.

Sentou-se na poltrona, endireitou os ombros e encarou-as.

— Tia Ariel e Muriel, há algo que preciso lhes contar. – Olhou para Luna e Collin, que apenas a incentivaram.

* * *

**N/a:** Momento da verdade, agora as tias da Gina já sabem que tudo era uma farsa... A questão é: isso será bom ou ruim? Ahn? Ahn? Cenas do próximo capitulo... Pansy está grávida de gêmeos... São o casal perfeitinho da fic, por enquanto... =DDDD  
Espero que gostem e comentem esse capitulo, porque ai eu prometo que volto rapidinho com o penultimo capitulo  
Bjos mais que especiais a todos!

**Jacih: **muito obrigada pelo comentário, e realmente foi muita maldade terminar o capitulo passado daquele jeito. Mas calme, respire fundo que estamos chegando ao final...Aguente mais um pouquinho. Bjos.

**HinaLyka: **kkkk! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios... Essa música não saia da cabeça da Karol, ai resolvemos escutar e fazer o capitulo, pelo visto deu certo hahahaha! Confesso: o capitulo passado é também é o meu favorito. Foi mal a demora, mas prometemos que agora a fic acaba ... Bjos e esperamos por sua opinião.

**Catarinaherrera: **autoras muito más, né? Acostumamos você com um capitulo por dia e do nada paramos de postar... Realmente sentimos muito. Mas não se preocupe, agora faltam só dois capítulos, e se todos vocês forem legais, ele não demora a sair do forno.. Bjos.

**Lika Slytherin: **mais uma vez muito obrigada por comentar e continuar acompanhando ess fic. Os Malfoys são tipo assim: meu sonho de consumo hahahaha! E o Draco estava merecendo uma liçãozinha... Quem sabe agora ela não começa a ver a Gina como alguém importante pra ele? Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo de hoje, prometo não demorar muito a atualizar. Sejam legais, e comentem, aproveitar que a faculdade da Karol está em greve hahahaha! Bjos.

**Amanda Prado: **nossa, fiquei até com vergonha agora... Eu entendo o que é não conseguir parar de ler uma fic, e de repente, na melhor parte puff... não tem um capitulo novo... dá uma ansiedade hehehehe! Mas nunca pensei que eu fizesse isso com alguém... Não se preocupe, estamos na reta final, e se tudo der certo, essa fic terminará em breve ( não que eu fique tão contente assim, ao passo que eu amo essa fic, também será triste saber que ela chegou ao fim) anyway, brigadão e continue lendo e comentando

Bjos Karol Kinomoto e Drik Phelton

Até o próximo


	19. Tarde demais?

**Capitulo 19: Tarde demais?**

— Comprou a propriedade dos Petersons? — indagou, olhando ao redor, arregalando os olhos.

Ele concordou e saiu do carro. Pansy o seguiu.

— É mesmo? — Ela estava surpresa. Levaram dez minutos até ali de carro.

— Sim. A casa precisa de reparos.

A velha casa colonial estava em frente a eles. Era uma construção sólida com fortes colunas que sustentavam o segundo andar.

— É uma bela casa — comentou com admiração.

Como Pansy estava acostumada com o melhor, Harry achou que o lugar deveria parecer um tanto maltratado para ela.

— Decidi começar pelos consertos na parte interna da casa, mas espero terminar a pintura antes do inverno — explicou quando entraram. — Trabalho aqui sempre que tenho algum tempo livre.

Olhando ao redor, a morena percebeu o trabalho que ele estava fazendo. Teria ido até ali na noite em que o vira saindo de casa? O cheiro de tinta fresca estava no ar enquanto andava pelos aposentos do primeiro andar. Aprovou a escolha da tinta branca para as paredes.

— Já temos mobília? — perguntou, percebendo que apesar de não estar completamente mobiliada, havia alguns móveis em cada parte da casa.

— Sei que você gosta dessa parte, o resto é com você. — Ele contemplou o sorriso da mulher.

— Foi você quem colocou esse corrimão? — perguntou, admirando o trabalho na madeira enquanto subiam para o segundo andar.

Ele passou a mão pela madeira escura e lisa.

— Tenho alguns truques na manga, Malfoy. Não sou apenas um rosto e corpo bonitinho — Harry se gabou.

— Você o fez? — Fascinada, inspecionou o trabalho. — É maravilhoso! — exclamou. Automaticamente seu olhar se fixou nas mãos fortes, as mesmas que haviam acariciado seu corpo. É claro que sabia que ele era talentoso quando se tratava de carícias, mas não imaginara que fosse capaz de criar um trabalho tão bonito na madeira. — E aqui que você vem quando sai à noite?

— Como? — perguntou sem entender.

— Eu o vi saindo na outra noite — admitiu com a cara de poucos amigos.

— Oh, você ficou pensando onde eu estaria indo?

Aborrecida com a satisfação estampada no rosto dele, Pansy apenas respondeu:

— Não exatamente.

— Sim, ficou imaginando.

— E daí se fiquei?

— Que eu estava saindo para encontrar outra mulher? — completou, satisfeito por ela ter ficado intrigada com seu destino. — Bem, não estou saindo com ninguém. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— Não estava preocupada.

— Uh-huh. — Segurou-lhe a mão e a conduziu escada acima, para mostrar-lhe os quartos.

Cada quarto estava em um estágio diferente de manutenção, exceto o quarto principal que parecia estar terminado.

— Trabalhou muito aqui.

— Um pouco aqui, um pouco ali. Estive concentrado na cozinha, tentando terminá-la. Venha, vou lhe mostrar. — Indicou outra escada nos fundos da casa que os levou até uma enorme cozinha. Havia muitos armários, e o fogão havia sido substituído. A pia era de esmalte branco, e o armário embaixo dela estava aberto.

Pansy olhou a sua volta. O local ainda precisava de muito trabalho, mas estava indo muito bem, principalmente considerando que apenas uma pessoa fazia todo o serviço.

Os dois se olharam por um instante em silêncio. O olhar de Harry concentrou-se nos lábios dela. Passara parte da noite observando-a dormir em sua cama. Não podia suportar mais. Precisava senti-la.

Seria só um beijo, prometeu a si mesmo. Encostou os lábios nos dela, e ela gemeu, demonstrando o prazer que sentia, abraçando-o. Ele aprofundou o beijo, roçando-lhe a língua. Sem deixar de beijá-la, Harry lentamente deitou-a no chão e abraçou-a. As mãos dela repousaram em seu peito, fazendo leve pressão.

Percebendo a hesitação dela, o moreno interrompeu o beijo.

— Sinto muito, não consegui me controlar.

— Não é isso. Quero dizer, gostei do beijo. Só fiquei pensando se iriamos batizar primeiro o chão da cozinha ou o nosso quarto.

Ambos riram.

— Graças a Deus que comprei uma casa grande... Nossos sete filhos terão espaço para brincar.

— Sete? — Pansy riu. — Não sei se você tem vigor para tanto.

— Não precisei de tanto vigor para te engravidar de gêmeos.

— Você fala mais do que faz, Potter.

Harry apenas riu, antes de enlaçar a morena e lhe tascar um beijo com o intuito não só de calá-la como também de aproveitar a boa fase que viviam. Mal eles sabiam que os sete filhos viriam com o tempo...

* * *

O tempo parecia espelhar o humor de Draco. Sombrio, pesado e opressivo o bastante para incrementar a transpiração. Ele havia passado a manhã cobrindo equipamentos e ferramentas. Tão logo cumpriu a tarefa, parou diante do _trailer _de Jack, tirou a lama das botas e entrou.

— Por que tinha de chover justo hoje? —serviu-se de café e quase engasgou com o líquido quente. — Jack, se o inspetor de obras provar seu café, vai morrer queimado.

— Você me parece péssimo hoje, Draquinho. — Jack também serviu-se de café e sentou-se. — Há algo o incomodando?

— Só você me incomoda. — resmungou.

— Talvez esse humor azedo esteja relacionado à sua saída repentina ontem à noite do Bar.

— Quem disse que fui a algum lugar?

— Ninguém. Ela o dispensou?

— Fique quieto. — Sem pensar, Draco tomou um gole de café e gemeu ao queimar a língua.

O irmão sorriu.

— Existem duas alternativas, Draco. Ou resolvemos o assunto com uma boa luta, ou você me conta o que o está irritando.

— Que tal calar a boca!

— Acho que a chuva vai piorar! — Daniel entrou no _trailer, _sacudiu o boné e levou-o de volta à cabeça. — Olá, meninos.

— Olá, Dan. Acomode-se e tome um café. — Jack encostou-se na cadeira. — Nosso irmão está disposto a discutir sua vida amorosa conosco. — Não levará mais de trinta segundos. — Dan despejou uma boa porção de café na caneca.

— Quem falou de amor? — Draco esfregou os olhos.

"_Também o amo"._

Não conseguia esquecer aquelas palavras nem a mulher que as pronunciara.

Espantado, Daniel fitou Jack.

— Ele piorou mesmo.

— Parece que sim.

— Imagine! — Draco exclamou. — É apenas uma mulher e das mais complicadas, devo dizer. Preciso de complicações? Não, senhores. Leve e fácil, é o meu lema. A vida fica bem mais simples.

— É, simples. — Dan ergueu a caneca a Draco. — Assim é você.

— Vocês deviam me apoiar. — Draco largou o café e levantou-se. Então começou a caminhar pelo espaço restrito. Não pretendia contar aos irmãos que Gina havia declarado seu amor. — Riddle ofereceu-lhe um emprego.

— Ela aceitou? — Dan indagou, preocupado.

— Está considerando a oferta. — Draco massageou as têmporas. — Se ela me ama, por que iria considerar?

Draco ficou estático. Era tarde demais. Por que não mantivera a boca fechada?

— Ginny lhe disse isso? — Jack franziu a testa.

— Por isso ele está tão mal-humorado hoje — Dan comentou.

— Creio que nosso irmão foi atingido pela flecha do cupido.

— Não fui atingido por nada!

— Por que não acaba com essa tortura e se casa com ela?— Jack sugeriu, rindo. — Claro que Gina seria infeliz pelo resto da vida, mas ganharia três cunhados compreensivos e uma cunhada para ajudá-la a superar a dor.

— Casar? — Draco chocou-se. — Por que eu me casaria?

— Tem razão. — Dan tomou um gole de café. — Há tantas outras mulheres a sua espera. A propósito, aquela linda garçonete do Bar me pediu seu telefone.

Draco não estava interessado na garçonete. A única mulher na qual pensava era Virginia. A única mulher que desejava.

— Agora que Gina saiu da concha — Jack prosseguiu —, ela vai querer variar. Duvido que tenha intenção de casar-se, especialmente com o doce Draquinho, antes de provar outras fontes de prazer. É uma pena... Se Ginny continuasse em Londres, talvez gostasse de meu estilo. Sou mais bonito que você, irmãozinho.

Os dois queriam provocá-lo, Draco sabia disso. Aproveitavam a oportunidade para irritá-lo ainda mais e conseguiram. Fechou os punhos a fim de controlar a raiva.

O telefone tocou. Dan atendeu e, sorrindo, entregou o aparelho a Draco.

_Ginny, _deduziu, sentindo certa satisfação por ela ter telefonado tão cedo. Durante o ano em que trabalharam juntos, jamais tiveram uma briga.

Ela, no mínimo, passara a manhã chorando e finalmente decidira ceder.

Draco pegou o telefone, sob o olhar atento dos irmãos.

— Alô?

Não era Gina.

— Lamentamos o incômodo, querido — Muriel desculpou-se, sentada no sofá de Gina e com o pé enfaixado de Luna sobre suas pernas. — Mas depois que Gina nos explicou que havia fingido ser seu noivo só por nossa causa, achamos melhor nos retratar pessoalmente. Se ela nos houvesse contado antes, poderíamos lhe poupar o constrangimento.

Draco levara menos de vinte minutos para chegar à casa de Gina após o telefonema de Muriel.

Transbordando de energia e usando um conjunto cor de abóbora, ela o recebera à porta e, em seguida, foi à cozinha preparar uma xícara de chá.

Aflito, ele olhava em direção aos quartos, imaginando se Gina estava em casa. Após a discussão daquela manhã, seria compreensível caso não quisesse vê-lo. Precisava ficar a sós com ela para conversar.

Mal conseguia prestar atenção em Ariel, mas esforçou-se.

— Gina deve ser muito especial para você. — disse a Tia. — Em termos profissionais, quero dizer. Como fez de tudo a fim de mantê-la na construtora, creio que minha sobrinha deva ser eficiente.

— Ah, sim, ela é… muito especial. — Ele olhou o corredor mais uma vez. Por que diabos ela não aparecia?

— Tenho de admitir — Muriel saiu da cozinha, trazendo a xícara de chá — que conseguiram nos enganar. Céus, quando vi você e Gina juntos acreditei que estavam profundamente apaixonados. Pode imaginar nossa surpresa quando ela nos contou que não sentem nada um pelo outro?

Mas ele sentia algo por Gina, uma afeição tremenda. E havia romance, concluiu, notando uma súbita pontada no coração. Voltou a espiar as portas dos quartos. Tinha de vê-la.

— Podia pedir a Gina que viesse falar comigo, por favor? — Draco quase implorou.

— Ginny? — Ariel repetiu, espantada. — Ela não está.

— Não?

Ariel e Muriel se entreolharam.

— Oh, Deus! — Muriel levou as mãos ao peito.— Ela nos disse que ia lhe telefonar enquanto fazia as malas.

— Malas? — Ele sentiu o coração apertar-se. — Por que ela fez as malas?

— Bem, já que Ariel e eu desistimos do cruzeiro por causa do acidente de Luna, demos as passagens a ela. Pensamos que um passeio de navio pelo Caribe seria bom para ela antes de se mudar para Boston.

Mudar-se para Boston? Seu coração disparou. Cruzeiro no Caribe? Como pudera ir embora? E sem ao menos avisá-lo? Virginia o amava, santo Deus!

Respirou fundo para não gritar de desespero. Sentiu a cabeça latejar, abriu a boca, mas sua garganta estava travada.

Ela não podia deixá-lo. Não permitiria, pois ele a queria, precisava dela, e…

Oh, Deus. **Ele a amava.**

— Você está bem, querido? — Muriel perguntou. — Parece um tanto pálido.

Draco nunca se sentira assim. Não sabia o que fazer ou como lidar com a situação. Fraco demais para se levantar, encolheu-se na cadeira.

— Estou bem.

Ele a amava. Desejava viver com Gina, queria o lar, o cachorro e filhos. Pequenos Malfoys

A garganta ressecou.

Então tomou consciência de que jamais lhe oferecera o que ela realmente queria.

Virginia Weasley merecia muito mais.

E agora tinha partido...

Ora, ela confessara seu amor. _Também o amo, _foi o que disse. Contudo, a confissão acontecera enquanto ela dormia.

Teria sido sincera? E se fosse apenas o efeito de um sonho? E se ela não o amasse, agora que Draco descobrira que a amava?

— Ela deixou uma carta. — Ariel entregou-lhe um envelope. — Eu devia colocá-la no correio segunda-feira, mas já que está aqui, não vejo razão para adiar.

Ele abriu o envelope, desdobrou a carta e leu.

_Querido Draco,_

_Mais uma vez perdoe-me por minha saída repentina. Como lhe disse, adorei trabalhar na Construtora Malfoy. Obrigada por me oferecer uma oportunidade tão importante._

_Pessoalmente, saiba que sempre lhe serei grata pelo apoio em relação a minhas tias. Já expliquei tudo a elas. Compreenderam a situação e a acharam até divertida. Estou certa de que um dia nós dois iremos rir de toda essa confusão._

Rir dessa confusão? Draco cerrou os dentes. Nem pensar!

_A sra. Green será uma substituta perfeita na construtora. Lamento não poder comparecer a seu primeiro dia de trabalho, mas, devido à experiência, ela não precisará de treinamento ou instruções. Acredito que você ficará muito satisfeito. Como minhas tias pretendem enviar meus pertences a Boston enquanto eu estiver viajando, não espero revê-lo novamente, mas sempre me lembrarei de você._

_Virginia._

Sempre se lembraria dele?

Atônito, Draco releu a carta. Ficou petrificado.

— Há algo errado? — Muriel indagou.

— A que horas ela partiu? — ele perguntou, agoniado.

— Oh, deixe-me ver… — Ariel verificou o relógio e fez alguns cálculos. — a uma hora, o vôo para Miami partirá em dez minutos.

Dez minutos! Draco não chegaria a tempo no aeroporto para impedi-la!

— Como posso me comunicar com ela? Ariel e Muriel se entreolharam de novo.

— Receio que não possa. Nem sequer sabemos onde ela vai se hospedar hoje à noite. O navio partirá amanhã de manhã.

Ainda abalado, Draco levantou-se.

— A que horas?

— Vou verificar na passagem que restou. — Muriel tirou um envelope de dentro da bolsa. — Pensei em devolver o bilhete ou ao menos telefonar para a agência de viagens, mas como não seremos ressarcidas pelo cancelamento… Onde deixei o itinerário?

— Posso? — Draco tremia quando esticou o braço para pegar o maço de papéis.

— Claro. — Muriel entregou-lhe a passagem e os panfletos. — Por que não fica com tudo? Talvez haja alguma informação que lhe seja útil. Pode me devolver os papéis quando terminar de examiná-los. Quer que eu esquente seu chá, querido?

— Não, obrigado. Preciso ir. — Ele já estava à soleira da porta quando falou: — Não empacotem nada — pediu. — Nem um copo.

— Mas, Draco… — as duas tentaram protestar.

— Não façam nada. Prometam-me.

— Suponho que alguns dias não farão diferença — Ariel ponderou.

Ele voltou à sala, beijou Muriel e Ariel e retirou-se em seguida.

Durante um longo momento, as duas ficaram em silêncio. Então, Muriel se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha. Cantarolando, retornou à sala com a garrafa de champanhe que ela e Ariel haviam comprado em Miami.

— Collin, Luna, venham! Temos muito a comemorar.

Ariel abriu a bebida e encheu quatro taças.

* * *

_Ai xeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente, nem sei o que dizer, o próximo é o último mesmo! Ao mesmo tempo que me sinto feliz por isso, também bate uma tristeza, porque eu simplesmente adoooro ver os comentários de vocês :D  
E sim... é uma troca de papéis... Pansy e Harry com sete filhos, sendo que um casal de gêmeos ( Fred e George? Por que não? hahahaha!) E esse foi o meu final para Pansy e Harry, o próximo será exclusivo de Draco e Gina =DDDDDD_

_Um muitíssimo obrigada a: CatarinaHerrera; HinaLyka; Jacih; Lika Slytherin e Gaabii_

_Beijos especiais pra todos e todas... Até a próxima!_


End file.
